The Fire That Burns
by PotatoCake
Summary: What would happen if Gustavo had a daughter? Lots of chaos of course. This is the tale of how life in LA would be for the boys if there were Rocque spawns running loose. NOT A KAMES! Romance/humor/friendship/hurt/comfort. Just about a little of everything
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Big Time Rush FanFic. I watched 'Big Time Auditions' and the idea instantly popped into my head.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we at again?" Jessie Rocque asked, glancing out of the window of her dad's limo.<p>

They had been traveling all over the place, city after city in search of her father's next big project. They had to have seen at least twenty-thousand auditions, some of which were okay?... but so far it was one horrible audition after another. Jessie was surprised that she hadn't gone deaf yet, she was glad this was the last city left for auditions before it was back home to LA. She wished Lauren would have come with them, woulda made this trip a whole lot less boring.

"We're in Minnesota, the last city on the list." Her dad's assistant, Kelly said.

"Dad, I don't know about you. But I really hope we find your 'fire' here, if I have to go on another one of these round the country tours to find one person that might not be out there things. I will hang myself from a palm tree." She insisted.

"Jessie, relax. We will find him tonight; Gustavo Rocque is having one of his Gustavo Rocque feelings." He told her moodily.

"He also refers to himself in the third-person." She joked as the limo came to a stop outside of Paramount Theater.

Stepping out of the limo, they were greeted with the familiar roar of the crowd. Jessie smiled brightly at the hoard of people.

"Hello wonderful people of Minnesota!" Jessie exclaimed. Taking pictures with fans and signing autographs as she made her way into the building.

Inside there was hundreds of people waiting to be auditioned, they went all the way out and around the building. Jessie internally groaned in misery. She quickly sent a silent prayer hoping they found the one here. Glancing around the large line, she hoped that they would at least sound decent for her ears sake.

"Jessie! Jessie Rocque!"

Jessie turned to see a guy with a bandana and braids walking up to her, he was followed by a cameraman.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked politely, offering a kind smile.

She, unlike her father, was nice to everyone. That is, unless you give her reason not to be. Her father was the total opposite, he was mean to everybody and anything, and even when you do make it over to his good side, he's still rude…Anywhos!

"Jessie Rocque, I'm Sway. I host a popular television show on MTV and I was wondering if we could possibly get a quick interview with you before auditions start, and if you could give a shout out to the people here in Minnesota about auditions maybe?" He asked hopefully.

Jessie was about to decline then glanced at her watch; there was still a good ten minutes before the auditions started. She looked around the room for her dad and Kelly, Kelly was handing out numbers and clipboards, her father boasted loudly about discovering the next big star while being surrounded by cameramen and reporters. She didn't really do interviews, but there was still a lot of time to kill and she didn't feel like standing around until auditions started.

"Alright I have ten minutes." She agreed.

She led Sway and his camera man to another room, just off the main lobby. Her bodyguards right behind her of course, she and the reporter dude took there seats in some director seats that were available. The camera man set up and the red light flipped on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were all sitting in Kendall's living room, lounged out on the couch watching some random music video countdown on MTV. As of now Jessie Rocque's video for her new single was playing. She had just begun doing this group dance number in the video when James sighed dreamily.

"I am going to marry her someday." He stated as he watched the girl with dirty blonde hair continue to dance.

"Really? You're gonna marry Jessie Rocque, how?" Logan snorted, throwing a handful of popcorn at his friend.

Kendall and Carlos groaned as soon as the words left Logan's mouth. James jumped up off of the couch and onto the coffee table, grinning down at his friends.

"I'm gonna be famous! I'm gonna have like, five houses." He exclaimed, holding up four fingers.

"Make the girls go crayzay." He sang.

"And then, I'm gonna marry Jessie." He said simply.

"Are you done, please be done." Logan pleaded.

"No! Cause this is the part where I shake my booty!" James shouted, jumping back onto the couch. He began shaking his butt in Kendall and Logan's faces.

"I'm gonna be famous, gonna marry Jessie." He sang.

"Ah! Come on James! Seriously! Is all that really neces…' Kendall began, but he was cut off.

"Jessie!" James shouted happily, plopping back down onto the couch, he snatched the remote from Kendall and turned up the volume.

"Really James, reall…" Kendall was yet again cut off by James.

"Hush! My Lady is talking, why is she doing and interview? Jessie Rocque never does interviews." He wondered curiously, shrugging he turned back toward the TV.

"_I am here with Jessie Rocque, how are you today Miss. Rocque."_

"_I'm doing pretty good Sway, Thanks for asking. And please, call me Jessie."_

"_Alright Jessie, so to start off this interview, you just turned sixteen a few weeks ago correct? Mind sharing some details on how you celebrated?" Sway asked._

_Jessie nod her head and smiled, she absent mindedly started playing with the necklace around her neck._

"I didn't do anything really. Dad, Kelly, Lauren, and I, along with a few of my cousins went out to dinner, then to a hockey game. But I spent most of the day reading and replying to fan mail." She answered with a fond smile.

"_You're kidding! Isn't it every girls dream to have a big party for their sweet sixteen?" _

_Jessie shook her head._

"It wasn't my dream; I enjoyed my fans letters more than I would birthday party." She replied.

"_While we are still on the subject of birthdays, get any cool gifts?" _

"_As a matter of fact, I did. Daddy bought me this ring." She showed her hand to show a heart shaped ring with 16 in the middle of it._

"_And I also received this in the mail from a fan." She said showing the necklace that she was fidgeting with; it was a silver necklace that said 'Jessie' that was set in a diamond shaped outline._

"_I absolutely love this thing; I haven't taken it off since I got it. It also came with the sweetest birthday card ever, whoever sent it is a real ladies man I'll tell ya that much. The card was signed JD, so if your watching this Mr. JD dude. Thanks, you totally made my birthday, and I love you" She joked, looking into the camera._

James choked on the water he had just started drinking. He stared at the necklace in wonder.

"That's the necklace I sent her!" He grinned foolishly, turning to Carlos.

"I told you I could make Jessie Rocque fall in love with me without even meeting her! Now pay up sucker!" He demanded holding out his hand.

"Ugh! I don't know how you do it man!" Carlos groaned as he reluctantly handed James a twenty.

"Me and Jessie are meant to be DUH!" James told him simply, shoving the cash in his pocket.

"Why is it her name in a diamond?" Kendall asked, talking about the necklace.

"It stands for Jessie Diamond, since were getting married and all." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kendall and Logan shared a look before they all finished watching the interview…

((ten minutes later))  
><em>"Okay that's all the time we have for today, thank you Jessie, for taking the time for this interview." Sway told her, shaking her hand.<em>

"It was no problem Sway, before I go though I have a few words."

Sway motioned for her to continue, Jessie looked to the camera and smiled.

"Do you want to be a pop star?"

"YES!" James replied instantly to the television set.

"_Well today is your chance, if you're in Minnesota."_

"I'm in Minnesota! Wait… Is Jessie in Minnesota!" James asked, getting excited.

"_Gustavo Rocque, 90's mega producer for bands like Boy quake, Boyz in the Attic, and Boyzcity is looking for his next pop superstar, but is even more famous for his quote in Rolling Stone when he said 'I can turn a dog into a pop star.'" Sway continued._

"I-I sing better than a dog!" said James.

"_My father, Kelly, and I will be taking auditions until 5pm tonight right here at the Paramount Theater in Minnesota. So if you believe you could be the next big pop star, come on down and audition. You never know, you might just make it to Hollywood." She said smiling._

Then it went to commercial. James looked at the clock.

"4:27, we still have time!" He exclaimed, racing off of the couch and grabbing his jacket.

He pulled his lucky comb out of his pocket and began running it through his hair, turning to his friends who were still sitting on the couch he groaned when they didn't move.

"Come on guys! We need to go! My lady is waiting for me out there!" He said, motioning to the door.

"How are we going to get all the way to Paramount Theater?" Carlos asked.

"Logan has his permit." Kendall said. James nod

"But we need a car, and an adult." Logan pointed out.

They all looked at Kendall for the answer.

"Come on guys you know I don't know ho… I know how we can get there."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_I love life more than anyone! Doo doo doo doo"_

"NEXT!"

.

_._

"Annd im sooooo in loooove with you!"

The girl finished, smiling brightly at Gustavo, Kelly, and Jessie.

"Your singing makes me want to dance!" Gustavo said

The girl smiled hopefully…

"OFF OF A CLIFF, NEXT!" He screamed.

The girl ran out of the room crying.

"You do know these people have feelings right?" Kelly said, looking from the doors to Gustavo.

"Oh neat, guess what I have. Twenty-nine platinum records, I don't need feelings! What I need is the guy the record company paid me a million dollars to find, to make my fire! And if we do not find him or her, WERE FIRED!" He yelled, turning to Kelly.

The next guy walked in…

""Keep walking! Don't stop at the microphone, just keep walking! And goodbye!" He screamed at the dude in the leather.

"Don't worry, auditions are until five, and its' Kelly glanced at her watch. 'One minute till five." She gasped.

"Im going to go out to the lobby to see if there are any other auditioners." She said, getting up from her seat.

"Please bring me another mocha Frappe... and some chili cheese fries" She pleaded, slamming down her fourth empty cup on the table. She began rubbing her temples.

Kelly left and Jessie turned to her dad.

"Dad I sure hope that you find your fire in these last few auditions, if we go home empty handed Griffin will have our heads mantled onto his wall."

She let her head fall down onto the table with a thud. Gustavo patted her on the back.

"Relax Jessie, he's here. I can feel it, when is Gustavo Rocque ever wrong?" He questioned, giving Jessie a pointed look.

"Well there was that one time, when you sent us to school an…"

"Okay that was one time, now shut up. I'm amazing I will find the fire." He stated simply as Kelly walked back in, an ice cold frappe in hand, along with a giant plate of fries, smothered in cheese and chili. Jessie's mouth watered as Kelly handed them to her.

"Thank you Mommy!" Jessie said gratefully.

Kelly wasn't really her mother but she was pretty darn close to being so, Jessie always thought of Kelly as her mother. The woman pretty much raised her with her dad after she was hired as his assistant when Jessie was four years old. Her real mother had given her up a long time ago when she was wee little to her dad and wanted nothing to do with her, but that was another story. Right now they needed to find a superstar.

"There are four more auditions out there, they came crashing in as soon as I was about to shut the auditions down." Kelly said, taking her seat while snagging some of Jessie's fries.

Just then a handsome boy came walking in; he smiled and waved at Jessie. She returned the gesture. Handsome boy grabbed the microphone and began beat boxing. Jessie and Kelly began bobbing their heads along to the beat. He was pretty good, one of the better auditions of the night.

"Wika Wika stop it! Stop it forever NEXT!"

Jessie facepalmed as he walked out, her dad could be such a douche sometimes. Number 811 walked in next, he catapulted over the bars and was sporting a hockey helmet on his head. He reminded her all too much of her cousin Carmen, if he was anything like Carmen this audition was going to be very interesting. Helmet dude grabbed the mic.

"who…ho…hoo….ho"

He placed the microphone to his rear end and let one rip, it boomed from the speakers and Jessie lost it. She began laughing, so hard tears leaked from her eyes and she fell out of her seat onto the floor. Jumping to her feet she began applauding.

"Congratulations, that was the best audition of the night!" Jessie told him, giggling a bit. He grinned and took a bow.

Her dad let out a growl and began to crawl over the table.

"NEXT!" Kelly yelled, trying to pull Gustavo off of the table.

"Bye Jessie!" He said and began walking toward the door.

"Bye Mr. Awesome guy that just made my night and raised my father's blood pressure at the same time!" She replied happily.

She watched him go out the doors and say something about not going to Hollywood cheerfully, she laughed again. Too bad they couldn't bring him to LA, Carmen's soul mate just totally walked out the door. Boy was she gonna be mad when Jessie told her about this one.

Once everything was calmed down again, and they replaced the mic. They let number 812 in. And when he stepped through the door, Jessie's jaw hit the floor. Damn was he a beauty! Jessie let out a wolf whistle.

"Jessie!" Kelly scolded.

"Well he's not hideous!" She defended, Gustavo nod in agreement.

He flashed a pearly smile and winked at her. Grabbing the mic, he cleared his throat, brushed his hair from his face cutely and began singing.

_"People say im the life of the party because I tella joke or twooo, although I might be laughin loud and hearty. Deep inside im bluuu…"_ His voice broke, and he coughed a bit.

"I-Im sorry. Sorry I got a little nervous there, can I start over?" He asked like an innocent little boy.

"Aw yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah start over, why don't you just go outside. And uh, just don't come back in." Gustavo said rudely.

Mr. Sexy's face fell.

Jessie gasped and hit her father in the arm, shooting him the nastiest look she could muster.

"NEXT!" Gustavo shouted.

"But im good." James protested.

"I don't neeeed good, I need the fire! I need someone to knock me outta my seat and as you can see, im still in it because you have NO TALENT!"

James got a crest fallen look on his face, Jessie could have smacked her dad. She was just about to knock him out of his seat but before she could. They were stopped in there tracks by someone in the back…

"No talent! No talent! You're the one with no talent; you haven't had a hit in ten years!" Said the blonde boy with the eyebrows. Number 813 as Jessie seen on his chest.

"Hey! 'Girl to my heart' by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago!" Gustavo argued.

"Oh girl to my heart. Uh lemme see if I can remember that Rocque classic…_girl my eyes, and giiirl my mind!'_"

The blonde jumped onto the table.

_"Never stops after it staaarts! Cause you're a girl, a girl, a girl to my heart! HEART! HEART!"_He finished and knocked Gustavo out of his seat.

"Hey! Security!" Kelly yelled, helping Gustavo back up.

"Hey here's a new hit for ya!"

He began kicking things off of the table at them, Jessie's frappe, her dads steaming hot coffee and her chili fries now found a home on the front of her t-shirt, coat, and lap.

_Oh you're such a turd! Oh yeah a giant turd' _He sang, being pulled off of the table by the guards.

"_And you look like a turd! And you smeeelll like a turd!_ Hey get off! Come on! Hey! Get off me!" He began fighting against the guards, trying to throw them off of him.

Jessie watched the scene unfold in front of her. Fart boy from last audition leaped out of nowhere and began helping the blonde. Jessie caught sight of James placing the microphone back onto the stand and gracefully spreading his arms out before leaping off of the stage like peter pan and onto the guards back, before she could even process what was happening exactly beat box boy was in the mix up too! An old lady with a cane slowly made her way down the isle and began swinging. Glancing around, Jessie shrugged and ran toward the huddle herself. Leaping up onto the opened back of a guard she put him in a chokehold, she looked up and made eye contact with the good looking brunette with great hair, who was on the other guards back. He smiled at her and offered his hand.

"I'm James, James Diamond."

"Jessie Rocque." She said shaking his hand, then placed the guard back into a chokehold.

"I watched your interview with Sway earlier, im glad you like my gift." He said, nodding toward the necklace.

"You're JD?" She asked in surprise. He nod, flashing a proud smile.

"Thank you! I love it. Id hug you if my hands weren't so full." She said as she continued to get swung around by the guard who was trying to throw her off and contain Blondie at the same time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After the cops showed up and removed the guys from the theater, Jessie, Kelly, and Gustavo sat down and discussed the auditions. That is, after they scolded Jessie.

"Jessie Michelle Rocque! I cannot believe you attacked the guards! Helping the guy that attacked your father!" Kelly yelled.

Jessie glared.

"He was completely right and you know it! Dad was totally out of line telling James he has no talent! Here he is bitching about needing to find the next big superstar and then totally down grading and stomping on the best audition out of the 22,863 ones we've seen! Blondie was right dad, you are a giant turd! James has the voice, looks, and the passion of a great pop star! And you had him carried out by the cops! UGHHH!" Jessie screamed and stomped her feet in aggravation.

"Shut up Jessie! I don't need your ranting right now! AND WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Gustavo yelled at his daughter, he rubbed his temples in frustration.

Jessie wanted to say something else, but she bit her tongue. With a huff she plopped back down in her seat and crossed her arms moodily. They sat in silence for a while before Gustavo broke it.

"I've got it! I know who my next superstar will be!"

"James Diamond?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"NO! Now get your coats, we've got to go for a little ride." He said standing up.

.

.

"Kendall Knight, dad really? Do you seriously think that he will agree to go to LA and record some demos with you after how you treated him and his friends? I mean come on! The guy sung a song off the top of his head dedicated to you called 'Giant Turd"!" Jessie exclaimed as they stepped out of the limo and started walking up the pathway to the Knight house.

"Jessie, sweetie. Gustavo Rocque is never wrong." Her father said.

"There you go referring to yourself in third-person again..." She mumbled, knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal the four guys singing the giant turd song, once they caught sight of Gustavo they all let out screams. There was an awkward silence, then…

"YES!" James yelled, running out of the door and hugging Jessie.

"I knew you'd come back for me." He said dramatically in her ear.

She laughed and hugged him back, and then her father ripped him away from her. Jessie pouted.

"I'm not here for _you_, im here for _him_." Gustavo said pointing at Kendall.

"What!" James Protested.

"What!" The other three guys said in unison.

"I'll make some tea!" Shouted a woman's voice from inside.

"Uh, come in?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

Kendall led them through a small hallway and into the living room.

"Take a seat I guess." He said, plopping down on the couch

Gustavo sat in a chair, opposite of the couch. Jessie took a seat on the love seat, Kelly remained standing. James sat down next to Jessie, 'causally' placing his arm around the back of it behind her. She knew exactly what he was up to and tried to keep the smirk off her face. At least he didn't yawn pathetically like Jett did when she met him. The other two boys sat down on the couch as well. A little girl around twelve sat on the arm rest next to Kendall. They sat in awkward silence; Kendall and Gustavo were staring eachother down. Jessie coughed.

"Soo, did you guys get in too much trouble being brought home by the 5-0?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Are you kidding? Mom made them sandwiches! They didn't even get slapped with the hard cheese!" The little girl complained.

"LUCKY! I'm grounded for the next week, and I'm banned from going to any more Mike Tyson boxing matches." Jessie groaned.

"You nearly bit off that guard's ear, he had to go to the hospital for stitches" Kelly told her disapprovingly.

"He started it…" Jessie mumbled.

"Why did you even jump into it anyways?" Kelly asked.

"Everyone else was jumping in! What else was I supposed to do? Sit around there and watch? No, I think not." She said, crossing her arms and flopping back into the love seat. The guys all laughed at her, then tried to pathetically cover there laughter with coughs.

Mrs. Knight came through with a tray of tea then, she handed out tea cups before taking a seat next to Kendall on the couch. Gustavo cut right to the chase.

"Mrs. Knight I'm gonna take your family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall." He said.

"You can't be serious." Kendall said.

"It'll take three months; we will take care of all of your expenses." Kelly informed.

"Kendall, you have a gift. You have the fire. You also have anger management issues; some people say I have anger management issues."

Jessie snorted, then tried looking innocent when her father gave her the look.

"I also have five houses!" He said.

_"People saaay, im the life of the party because…" _James began singing again.

"Stop it, please. Don't ever do that again." Said Gustavo, holding up a hand.

"Damn it." James mumbled and pouted a bit.

Jessie patted his knee, offering him a small smile.

"It's okay James; he's being an ass right now. I'll talk to him later." She promised. He smiled hopefully at her.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to make James' dreams come true. There was just something special about him that Jessie couldn't quiet figure out yet, she didn't know this guy, but she was determined to fight her dad tooth and nail for his sake. Maybe it was the hair, she didn't know. All she knew was that if she didn't get this boy to Hollywood then it would bug her for the rest of her life, she'd look back on this and think of the 'what if's' and Jessie really hated 'what if's'…

"Kendall we travelled to twenty-two cities, we've auditioned over twenty-thousand people, and dad's picked you!" Jessie spoke up, looking toward the blonde.

"But im not a singer." He protested.

"You sing all the time! In the car, at the table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night." The little girl, who Jessie guessed was Kendall's little sister, said.

"No I don't!" Kendall denied.

"Yes you do honey." Mrs. Knight said.

"When you shovel out the driveway, when you answered the door two minutes ago!" The little brunette continued.

"But that's not singing." Kendall tried.

"Yes it is honey." Mrs. Knight repeated.

"And, he's always singing along to the 90's channel."

"Katie!" Kendall groaned.

"Sooo, whadya say kiddo huh? Wanna go out to LA and be molded and shaped into a big ol star by _the _Gustavo Rocque?"

Kendall glanced around the room, looking at each and every person before turning back to Gustavo…

"No."

The cup Gustavo was holding busted in his hand, Carlos laughed. Jessie bit her lip, ready for her dad's explosion.

He placed the broken tea cup on the tray and stood up.

"I'm gonna need to take a minute right now, I need to take a meal." He said and walked out.

"Kelly!" he yelled from somewhere down the hall.

Kelly went running out of the room after Gustavo.

"Come on Jessie, before his blood pressure gets too high again." She said over her shoulder.

Jessie stood up and turned toward the people sitting.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way." She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and pulled out some cash, placing it on the table.

"For the teacup."

There was a crash outside.

"And the planter outside…" She said placing more money on the table.

A few more crashes could be heard outside; Jessie sighed and just threw all of the money on the table. She pulled a card out of her wallet and handed it to Kendall.

"Here's my card, if you should change your mind give me a call. You should really think about this Kendall, these things only happen once in a lifetime." She turned to James then.

"James, despite what my dad says. You have a wonderful talent, and if it were my decision I would sign you in a heartbeat. I will talk to him tonight and try to make him pull his head out of his butt, even if I have to throw the biggest brattiest fit in history. I refuse to leave Minnesota without you having a one way ticket to fame." She said, looking James in the eye. Determination written all over her face.

But…why?" James asked, confused.

"Why what? You want to be a star don't you?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, more than anything. But why go through so much trouble for me, just some guy from Minnesota who happens to have great hair." James said, adding the last bit as an afterthought.

Jessie laughed at his vanity; usually vain people 'like the Jennifers' annoyed her to no end. But with James it seemed to be such a part of his personality that she found it kind of cute. Shaking that thought out of her head and stopping the blush that she felt coming on, she tried to think of a way to answer his question…

"You know what, I have absolutely no idea. There is just something about you James, that I can't quite point out yet. I guess im having one of those 'Gustavo Rocque feelings' that my dad is constantly going on about with you."

It took all but two seconds for James to bolt up off of the couch and swoop Jessie into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He said happily.

Jessie patted his back and laughed. After he released her she turned back toward Kendall.

"Remember what I said Kendall, We leave tomorrow at 2."

"JESSIE!" They heard Gustavo scream from somewhere outside.

"That's my queue, I'd better get going. Thanks for the tea Mrs. Knight, and great auditions today boys." She said as she pulled her coffee stained coat on.

"What happened to your coat?" Logan asked.

"Well, after dad so kindly squashed James' hopes and dreams. Kendall took it upon himself to start kicking things off of the table while calling him a giant turd, he miscalculated his foot aim and my outfit paid the price for it. But no worries, there is no use in crying over spilled coffee. I almost cried when my fries hit the floor though. But it was totally worth it seeing Gustavo Rocque be taken down a peg or two." She said.

"Sorry bout that." Kendall said sheepishly.

Jessie shrugged off his apology with a wave of her hand.

"Its fine man, I've never seen anybody with the guts to stand up to him like that. You're my official hero Kendall Knight." She said with a grin.

The five teens glanced around at eachother before bursting into laughter. Then James spoke up.

"Jessie, do you mind if I got a picture with you please?" He asked, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Of course not." She told him and placed her arm around his waist.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and they both smiled for the camera that Mrs. Knight was holding. Then smiling for James' phone camera.

"Just one more, guys get over there. I want a picture of all of you together." Mrs. Knight insisted.

Logan stood on James' other side, Kendall next to Jessie, she placed her other arm around his waist, Carlos stood on Kendall's side. They smiled for the picture and Mrs. Knight snapped it.

"JESSIE!" Jessie flinched as her father screamed for her again.

"Well guys, it's been fun. But I really do need to be going before his head explodes, nice meeting you all. And I hope to hear from you Kendall." She said as she the guys walked her to the door.

"We'll see." Kendall said, leaning against the doorframe.

"See ya around boys." Jessie said as she made her way down the path towards the limo.

"Bye Jessie!" The boys said in unison.

When she got to the limo she turned back and waved at the boys on the porch before stepping into the limo.

In the limo she was greeted with the glare of her father.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I got a 'We'll see' from Kendall. I take it he likes me much better than he likes you." She said sweetly.

Gustavo just continued to glare at her.

* * *

><p>Okay so that is it for chapter one! lemme know what you think in a review. No flames please. Should i continue this story?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

A big thank you to everyone who alerted, read, favorited, and reviewed! It means alot to know that you guys enjoy my work so THANK YOU :)... and im sorry for any misspellings or grammer issues, i try to keep as much as i can of that kind of stuff out.

* * *

><p>Jessie, Kelly, and Gustavo were going down the road in the limo, headed straight for the airport. Kendall hadn't called and her father wouldn't really talk to her after her little stunt last night. She sighed as she glanced out of the window, wishing she knew what to do. Then it hit her as they passed a familiar street, she was probably going to get into so much trouble for this one, but she had made a promise to James that she was determined to keep. Looking at her father, she scrunched her face up in discomfort.<p>

"Daddy, I have to go." She said as she fidgeted around in her seat.

"Well hold it!" He said all grumpy like.

"I don't think I can, why did I have to eat those chili fries." She whined, grabbing her stomach and groaning.

Gustavo gave her a look that clearly stated that he wanted to shove her out of the limo face first, despite it going forty miles an hour. He turned away from her and clicked the button that rolled down the divider window.

"Stop at this next gas station, my dear daughter is being a crybaby." He said to the driver, the driver nod and rolled the window back up.

Jessie internally grinned and did a little happy dance when the limo came to a stop at the side of the station, as she grabbed for the handle her father stopped her.

"Hurry it up, we don't have all day!" He growled.

Jessie nod and bolted out of the limo, she thanked her lucky stars that the driver didn't park in the front of the shop by the doors as she ran past the shop and down the street. She had about twenty minutes to play around with before Kelly and her dad started getting suspicious. She hugged her peacoat closer to herself as the cold Minnesota air hit her. She rounded a corner and catapulted over a fence; gasping for air she continued to push herself forward. She ran for a good five minutes flat before coming to a stop on the Knights front doorstep. She clutched her knees and tried to catch her breath, lifting upright and clutching the stitch in her side, she knocked on the door. It opened five seconds later to show a confused looking Katie.

"Hey Katie, where's Kendall?" Jessie asked, still gasping for air.

"Katie, honey… who's at the door?" Asked Mrs. Knight who just stepped in behind the pre-teen.

"Oh hello Jessie, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were headed back to California today." Mrs. Knight said furrowing her brows together in confusion.

"We are, but I need to talk to James and Kendall first. Are they here?" Jessie asked.

Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"No, Kendall's at work right now. James, Carlos, and Logan are probably with him though. Would you like me to give you directions?" She asked.

"I could walk her down there mom." Katie offered.

Jessie smiled down at the little girl.

"Thanks Katie, but I'm in a _really_ big hurry. I'm going to have to high tail it the whole way there."

"No you don't, it's like a five minute walk if you go through the park." Katie told her.

"Alright, if it's okay with your mom." Jessie agreed.

Mrs. Knight nod her head, giving Katie permission.

"Grab a jacket though Katie, I don't want you getting sick."

Three minutes later Katie was leading Jessie down the street towards Kendall's work place. Katie glanced up at Jessie as they walked.

"So Jessie, why do you want to talk to my brother?" She asked curiously.

"We were on our way to the airport before I snuck off; I wanted a final answer before we went back to LA. Plus I have news for them." She told the younger girl.

"What kind of news?" Katie asked as they turned the corner.

"News that dad agreed to take James only if Kendall agrees to go too." She replied.

"Ohh, that's gonna put my dear big brother in a tight spot." Katie said thoughtfully.

"Haha, you're telling me. Dad said that if your brother agrees to go to LA, then James is my responsibility. That if he does anything the wrong way, then he's holding me responsible for it personally." Jessie groaned.

"Good luck with that one, James is a pro at goofing things up one way or another." Katie laughed, and then began leading Jessie through a park.

"I really hope Kendall goes through with this, I'd never forgive myself if I've gotten James' hopes up just for them to be shot down again." Jessie sighed.

"I hope he goes through with it too, I think he's just scared." Katie stated.

Jessie furrowed her brows and looked down at Katie.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's afraid of going out to LA, becoming this huge star, and forgetting who he is and where he came from. Ya know, letting Hollywood go to his head."

"I get it, he's afraid he's gonna get out there and loose himself." Jessie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Kendall is really big on the whole 'be yourself' thing."

They stopped talking and continued to walk

"And you want to go out to LA?" Jessie asked a few minutes later.

Katie nod her head eagerly.

"Oh yeah, the endless possibilities of ways I can con some cash out of those naïve rich folk." Katie smiled evilly.

"I love the way your brain works, my cousin Elizabeth is the exact same way. Last time I seen her, she was selling bottles of water for ten bucks a pop telling everyone it was the cleanest, purest water available that was imported from the lakes of Fiji. I had seen her not even thirty minutes before that filling up abunch of water bottles from the tap." Jessie laughed and shook her head.

Katie chuckled and then pointed at something in front of them.

"We're here. Sherwood Market." She said.

Jessie looked up at the big building in front of her, Katie hadn't been lying, that was a pretty quick walk. Glancing at her watch, she had about seven more minutes left of her potty time. She looked around the parking lot and seen a group of four boys standing near the cart return. She began walking their way, Katie right beside her. The two girls stopped right behind the four guys when James shoved a cart and it went plowing right into some passing guy, the guy hit the ground and his grocery bags fell out of his hands.

"Sorry!" The guys said to the man who was now shooting them all a hateful look.

Jessie couldn't help it, she laughed at the poor dudes misfortune. Her laughter caused all four of them to whip around surprised.

"Jessie!" James yelled, enveloping her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"Um, you can let go now James…" She said about two minutes later, James reluctantly let her go after one more tight squeeze. His arm remained around her shoulders though, she let it stay there. She had business to take care of right now.

"Wait what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the airport?" Kendall asked furrowing his brows.

"No I'm supposed to be in the restroom at that little gas station down the road glued to a toilet seat. I'm here because we are about to head back to LA and I wanted to know if you have changed your mind about going or not" She said.

"What…" Kendall blinked.

"Are we going to LA or not?" Katie demanded, stepping between Jessie and her brother.

"Katie?" He said, looking down at his baby sister.

He ruffled her hair and smirked.

"Sorry didn't see you down there baby sister."

Katie just rolled her eyes and pinched Kendall in his side, hard.

"Ouch! Katie!" He whined, rubbing his side.

"Kendall please, some time today. I have like four minutes to get an answer and book it back to the gas station before Kelly walks in and finds out I've snuck off. And after what I did last night, I won't make it to see my seventeenth birthday." Jessie said frantically.

"What did you do last night?" James asked, pulling out his lucky comb.

He began running it through Jessie's windswept hair, they all stared at him like he grew an extra head. He seen the looks everyone was giving him.

"What! It's sticking up and bugging me…" He defended.

Everyone just blinked…

"So what happened last night" James asked, setting back to work on Jessie's hair.

"It's a long story." She groaned.

"We've got time." James insisted.

"James, im worki…" Kendall began.

"No, you're shoving carts into a cart return." James cut him off.

Kendall sighed, James turned back to Jessie.

"Proceed Jessie dear."

"Well, it started like this….'

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_They had just gotten back to the hotel; Gustavo was still being grumpy over Kendall rejecting his offer. Jessie decided to have a shower before she talked to him about James, give him time to cool off a bit…_

_She walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas, attacking her head with a towel in an attempt to dry her soaked hair. It was eleven at night; she walked over to the table her dad was sitting at. He was on the phone, Kelly was nowhere in sight…_

"_Yes Griffin, I found your next big pop star…" He insisted._

_Jessie snorted, what a liar. Gustavo turned his head to glare at her._

"_Yes Griffin, we're flying him out in a week. Bye Griffin." He hung up the phone and groaned, grabbing his forehead._

"_So, Kendall just suddenly agreed to go to LA then?" Jessie said sarcastically._

"_Do not even start Jessie."_

_Oh but she was just getting started…_

"_Where's Kelly?" She asked, glancing around the room for her._

"_She went to go find me some aspirin, now go to bed." He growled._

"_Nah, I don't think I will." She said casually with the wave of her hand._

"_Jessie, go to bed. Now!" _

_Somebody was a little aggravated…_

"_Whoa keep your bloomers on Daddy-o, I just wanna talk for a little bit." She insisted innocently._

_The door opened and Kelly walked in, she took a seat next to Jessie._

"_Here's your aspirin." She said, handing him a small bottle._

_He twisted off the cap and dumped four of the little capsules in his hand, popping them into his mouth he took a swig of water._

"_Okay what do you want to talk about Jessie?" He sighed._

_Jessie was reading the label on the back of the aspirin bottle._

"_This thing says that you're supposed to take two capsules, you took double the dosage." She stated, shaking the bottle a bit in his face._

"_Forget what the label says, now what do you want!" He said in aggravation, swatting the bottle out of her hand. It went flying across the room and rolled across the floor a bit._

_Jessie cut straight to the chase._

"_I want James Diamond in Hollywood"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you, No! No! A thousand times NO!" He shouted angrily._

"_Why not!" She shouted right back; standing up her seat went crashing to the floor. The Rocque anger inside of her starting up._

"_Because I said so! I refuse to take that Matthew McConaughey wannabe to Hollywood!" _

"_So that's why you won't take him, because he reminds you of our neighbor?" She shouted in outrage, stomping her foot._

"_Jessie, sweetie. Calm down and we will all discuss this in a responsible manner." Kelly tried to reason, but she knew it was hopeless trying to get these two to calm down after they've started._

_Jessie rounded on Kelly, her face was angry and her eyes were blazing with fire. Angry tears were starting to gather in the corners of her eyes._

"_Don't you tell me to calm down! Tell him to stop being a rude asshole all the time!" She yelled at the woman._

"_Watch your language Jessie Michelle!" Gustavo shouted at her, using her middle name._

_She was always called by her middle name when she was really in trouble, she internally groaned at the punishment she was going to receive after this was all over and done with. But right now she was determined to get her way, even if she ended up grounded for the next ten years._

"_I'll watch my damn language when you agree to bring James to LA with us Gustavo!" She yelled._

"_I wouldn't sign that monkey even if your life depended on it!" _

_Ouch, that hurt. Jessie knew that it was just his anger talking but still, having your own father say that to you kind of stung._

"_FINE!" She screamed as tears of anger began to fall._

_Jessie stomped her way to the door, her tears continued flooding over. Not bothering with her shoes or even a jacket, she whipped the door open and began stomping down the hallway._

"_Wait, Jessie! Where are you going?" Kelly yelled, jumping out of her seat and running down the hallway after her, people from the other suites began to poke there heads out of there doors to see what all the commotion was about. _

_Kelly grabbed Jessie by the arm and pulled her to a stop, she yanked her arm free and ran down the hall. She took the four flights of stairs all the way down to the lobby, the elevator dinged a few feet away and Jessie watched as Kelly and her dad stepped out of it._

"_Jessie you get back up into the suite this instant young lady!" Gustavo shouted._

"_No!" She yelled childishly and continued through the lobby._

_She threw open the doors to the hotel open and continued her stomp outside, ignoring the freezing wind piercing her skin and the icy cement on her bare feet. She began marching across the parking lot, she then seen the rush of people and the flash of cameras coming out of the bushes and from behind things. She inwardly grinned like the Cheshire cat; if this didn't work on her dad then she was going to just totally give up on life and crawl under a rock to die. The paparazzi began hoarding around them like buzzards on a dead cow, asking her question after question that she completely ignored. She continued walking._

"_Jessie! Come on let's just go back inside and talk about this." Kelly pleaded._

"_I've already tried talking Kelly!, but Mr. Gustavo Rocque can't stop yelling and screaming and carrying on long enough to hear anyone out!" Jessie said over her shoulder._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Gustavo demanded._

_Jessie stopped walking and turned around to face her dad, wiping the remainder of tears off of her face she gave him the nastiest look she could muster._

"_I am going to go talk to Hawk, since you want to be all butt hurt and yell because your 'next big superstar' shot you down. And when I go throwing suggestions of other auditioners with great potential, there you go again screaming at me because it's not what you want. Well here's the great thing about life daddy! YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT!" She screamed._

_The paparazzi looked like Christmas had come early for them this year; this was pure Hollywood gold for them. A mega producer's pop star daughter threatening to go to his record producer rival in the middle of the night, somewhere in a Minnesota hotel parking lot. Yep, Jessie was a dead woman when this story hit the front page of Pop Tiger._

"_Hawk? HAWK!" Gustavo looked like he could explode._

"_Yes Hawk, I' sure he'd be a whole lot more understanding than you are father! I dunno, I might just have him be 'Rocquet Gurlz' producer from now on too while I'm at it!" Jessie threatened._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"…and then he agreed, dragged me back to the suite, yelled at me until his face turned purple, grounded me for the next million years, then went to bed." Jessie finished with a sigh.

James stopped his hand mid comb…

"So I'm going to Hollywood?" He asked in disbelief.

"Under one condition…" Jessie stated.

"Ah the catch, there's always a catch." Logan said looking between Carlos and Kendall.

"Yeah, Dad agreed to take you James, only if Kendall agrees to go too." Jessie dropped the bomb on them.

"What!" They all four shouted, Katie being the only one not surprised.

"Yeah, I know. He wants Kendall as a front man, he said he'd use James for background vocals or he'd be the monkey to go get him his lattes. Whichever, I kinda zoned out and stopped listening after he agreed to James." She said furrowing her brows.

"So what do ya say Kendall?" Jessie asked looking up at the blonde in front of her.

"I- I dunno Jessie, I mea…" He was cut off by…you guessed it, James.

"Come on man, this is our chance. You aren't just gonna let it slip away from us are you? Choose your next words carefully, because if you say no to Jessie, I will murder you in the most painful way possible…" James threatened with the most seriousness Jessie had ever seen on anybodies face.

"Yeah come on Kendall, the demo recordings will only take three months. If you go out to LA and decide that you hate it, then I will have no problem letting you come back home, I'm not going to keep you there against your will. You won't be in a contract because it's just some demo tracks, there won't be any contracts until there is an album deal. Look at these three months as a trial period, a paid vacation trail period which involves lots of sweet LA sun and studio time." She tried.

Kendall looked like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He looked at everybody. James, Jessie, and Katie were all giving him puppy dog eyes. Carlos and Logan were giving him encouraging looks.

"I- I can't…" He said.

"WHAT!" everyone except Jessie shouted at him.

"Whelp, I tried." Jessie sighed, talking to herself.

"What! Why the hell not Kendall!" James shouted, clearly annoyed with his best friend.

"We can't just leave Carlos and Logan behind man, and you know that!" Kendall defended.

"Kendall what are you doing dude, me and Logan will be fine." Carlos insisted.

"No, if its between being here in Minnesota with my best buds pushing carts for a living, or going out to Hollywood to become a pop star without you guys, then im going with the first option." Kendall stated.

"Oh my god I hate you so much right now Kendall, I can't believe you're going to just trash an opportunity like this." James said with a shake of his head, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"James wait!" Jessie shouted to his retreating form.

James stopped walking but did not turn around. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Kendall, what if you didn't have to leave Carlos and Logan behind? What would you say if I told you that I could possibly talk my mean ol daddy into bringing all four of you guys out to LA and turning you all into a singing music group?" She asked

"I'd say…see you in Hollywood?" Kendall said, raising his brows.

Then a giant mass flew past Jessie, nearly knocking her over. The form of James crashed itself into Kendall, enveloping him into a tight man hug.

"I love you so much right now Kendall! You're the best un-biological brother I've ever had!" James exclaimed happily, swinging Kendall from side to side before releasing him.

"So is that a yes?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think it is." Kendall replied.

Jessie nod thoughtfully, then she remembered something. She pulled her fist back and let it go zooming into James' arm.

"Ouch! Jessie! Why'd you do that for?" James pouted, rubbing his bruising shoulder.

"I've gotten myself in so much trouble for you in the last eighteen hours! I assaulted a security guard, made a scene in front of a hoard of annoying paparazzi, ran away at a gas station, and now im about to make the call that seals the deal to this whole thing. Somebody deserved to be hit and you seemed to be the best candidate." Jessie ranted, pulling out her cell phone.

"She's got a point." Katie stated.

"Yes, and ill love you forever for it too Jessie." He said batting his thick eyelashes at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully and her phone started to go off.

"Ah crap…" She said looking at the caller I.D

It was her dad.

"Im about too afraid to answer it…" She said as she slowly clicked the answer button and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello" She said cautiously.

"JESSIE MICHELLE WHERE THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF TO!" screamed the angry voice of her father.

"Sherwood Market. Gotta go daddy, love you bye." She squeaked before hanging up the phone.

"They'll be here in a little bit." She said sitting down on the cart return bars, her phone rang again. Sighing she answered it again.

"I said I was at Sherwood, just drive west of the gas station and you'll come right up on it."

"_Um, what's Sherwood and why are you at it. You need to be on your way to the airport so you can get your butt back home to me!"_ Said the female on the other line.

"Lauren!" Jessie shouted happily, the guys and Katie looked at her curiously.

"Oh crap, sorry Lauren I'll call you back when im headed to the airport. Right now im with dad's next big pop star" She said glancing at the four boys.

"Or should I say pop starss" She said emphasizing the S.

"_What! You mean the dope actually found somebody."_ She demanded excitedly.

"Yeah, and ill tell you all about it later. Right now im waiting for dad and Kelly to get here, so ill call you later kay?" Jessie said.

"_Oh alright! But I want details, your whole midnight fresco from last night outside that hotel has been all over the internet! I don't even think I want to know what that was all about…" _Lauren laughed.

"Yeah and ill explain it all later, Love you." Jessie said.

"_Love you too, bye."_ Then she hung up.

Flipping her phone shut, Jessie looked up at the group.

"Sorry bout that, that was my sister Lauren." She said sheepishly.

Just then a white limo pulled into the parking lot, parking just a bit away from the group.

"Uh-oh…" Jessie said as her father stepped out of the limo, followed by Kelly and they slowly walked their way toward them.

"Don't think about him, think millions of dollars." Logan said to Kendall.

"Think about millions of girls!" Carlos added.

"Think of me as a backup singer who gets thrown off into his own solo career after your second album…" James put his two cents in.

Jessie giggled and lightly elbowed James, and then they were standing face to face with Gustavo.

"Jessie, what are you doing here with these dogs." Gustavo demanded, rather calmly to everyone's surprise.

"Dad, Kendall said yes." She stated carefully, expecting him to blow up.

Gustavo nod, smirking slightly.

"I knew he would come around in the end." He stated.

"He said he would agree to go to LA and record some demos only if you take James, Carlos, and Logan too... ya know, make them a singing group." Jessie said lightly, and then she jumped behind James.

"Whoa im sorry, are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals!" He shouted the last part.

"If you want me, you have to take all of us." Kendall insisted.

Gustavo laughed.

"Have you even heard your friends sing, oh that's right, they can't!"

"Hey I resent that!" Jessie spoke up, stepping out from behind James.

"Shut up Jessie." Gustavo said, not even looking at her. His eyes were on Kendall.

"Well im no mega producer, but I know they can sing better than dogs, and you can turn them into stars right?" Katie spoke up.

"Where'd the four year old come from…" He asked but then shrugged.

"Hey! Im ten, not four." Katie said defensively. Gustavo ignored her.

"Is that supposed to sway me Kendall? Im Gustavo Rocque. Im amazing! Im AUUMAZING! If you think for a second that im so desperate because of one or twenty two cities and I haven't been able to find anybody. You can think again because there is no way, NO WAY Gustavo Rocque is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars. It's never gonna happen, NEVER!" He finished lamely, Jessie grinned.

"So, we have a deal." Kendall stated.

"Yep" Gustavo said.

The guys all cheered and high-fived, Gustavo glared, turned around and began walking back to the limo.

"Come on Jessie! You've already made us late enough!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Jessie turned back to the guys and Katie; they were all smiling like children.

"Welcome to Rocque Records boys. I'll mail you your plane tickets in a few days, you'll fly out to LA in a week, and there will be a limo there waiting for you at the LAX. From there you will be taken to the Palm Woods hotel. Kelly and I will meet you there; give you a tour etcetera etcetera, yada yada yada, blah blah blah. You get the point." She said smiling.

The Four guys all attacked her and enveloped her into a group hug.

"Thanks Jessie" They chorused.

"No problem guys, now ill see you all in a week okay." She said after they released her.

Jessie walked back to the limo after she exchanged numbers with everybody, even Katie. Jessie thought that the small brunette was way more mature than the average ten year old. James got his final goodbye hug of course. That boy really liked hugs huh…anywhos! Climbing into the limo, they headed to the airport. Jessie began pondering on what was in store when the boys got to LA, something was telling her that the Palm Woods was about to get a whole lot less boring.

* * *

><p>Okay so there is chapter 2, i'm not completly happy with it but i tried. I was kind of having a bit of a hard time trying to figure out how to word everything... Please leave a review of what you think. No flames please! I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as i can :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>"Nu-uh dude, you're totally lying!" Said the red headed boy.<p>

"I am not! Kendall tell Parker here that I am not lying!" James demanded.

The boys were sitting in the bleachers in outdoor P.E; their half of the team was sitting out at the moment. James had been gloating all week about having THE Jessie Rocque's phone number. Kendall sighed for the millionth time this week over this.

"No, he's not! Logan, Kendall, and I all have her number too." Carlos stated as he readjusted his helmet.

"Call her then!" The boy challenged.

"She's probably at school, plus she's grounded. She might not have her phone." James said thoughtfully.

"HA! I knew it; you guys don't know Jessie Rocque." The red head said

"We do too know Jessie! She's the one who gave me this bruise." James told Parker, pulling the sleeve to his shirt up to show the light fading bruise on his shoulder proudly.

"Whatever, you can't fool me." Parker stuck his nose up in the air.

"But look! I have a picture with her and everything." James exclaimed, tossing his phone at the boy.

Parker looked at the picture on James' phone closely; it was that picture they had taken together in Kendall's front room that night after the auditions.

"Fake…" Parker proclaimed, Handing James back his phone.

"What!" James shouted in outrage.

"It's a fake; Jessie would never walk around in stained cloths. And you can totally see the Photoshop lines where you pasted her head onto someone else. Nice try James."

"Oh my god, James call Jessie so you guys can shut up about it already!" Kendall exclaimed, ready to rip his hair out.

"So you have Kendall in on it too huh?" said Parker.

Kendall groaned and pulled out his phone, scrolling down his contact list to Jessie's name. He clicked the call button and put it on speaker, all the guys huddled in closer to the phone as it rang.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"….and then he farted, right in the microphone. It was so loud!"

Jessie and the other girls began to laugh. They were all lounged out in their hang out room as she told them about the auditions.

"Oh god, that's disgusting!" Lauren said laughing.

"I think it's hilarious!" Carmen argued as she began to laugh a little harder.

"Yeah, and then James cam…." Jessie began but was stopped short when her phone began to ring.

"It's Kendall… huh I wonder why he's calling..." Jessie said as she answered it.

Lauren quickly muted the television.

"What's up Kendall" Jessie said.

Lauren nudged her and mouthed 'speaker' with a small grin. Rolling her eyes she put the call on speaker.

"_Hey Jess…" Kendall began but was of course, cut off…_

"_See I told you I wasn't lying! Now pay up sucker!" Said James._

"Um, James?" Jessie asked in confusion.

"_Sorry about that Jessie, I bet this dude for twenty bucks that I knew Jessie Rocque. Anyways, what's up girl! Do ya miss me? What am I saying? Of course you do! I mean come on, look at this face." James rambled on._

"_Shut up James, anyways. I was just calling to shut these fools up…"_

"_My day is ruined!" Some guy said in the background._

"_Kay, see ya later Parker! We should do this again sometime." Kendall said cheerfully._

Jessie and the girls laughed at their antics. Jessie held her finger up to her lips to shush them.

"So, you just called to get twenty bucks…That's nice, I totally don't feel used over here." Jessie said sarcastically with a smirk.

"_Now Jessie, you know I would never do that." James spoke up._

"Do I?" Jessie challenged.

The group of guys chuckled; Jessie could practically see James pouting.

"_Anyways subject change, how's the grounded life going?" Kendall asked._

"As good as you'd expect, no phone, going out, or laughing…" Jessie sighed.

"_But you have your phone…" Kendall countered._

"Yes and I know the location and combination to the great Gustavo's secret safe that he locked it in. As long as it's back in there by the end of tomorrow when he gives it back then he won't suspect a thing." Jessie explained.

"_Hmmm very clever Jessie, gold star for you." Carlos said. _

"I can't take credit for this one, Jayde was the brains behind it all." Jessie confessed.

"_Jayde? Who's Jayde?" Logan asked._

You could here the sound of somebody getting smacked in the back of the head and an 'ow!' from the other end of the line.

"_Who's Jayde! Logan she's 'Rocquet Gurlz' bad girl, she's also one fourth of Gustavo Rocque's nieces. Don't you watch MTV at all?" James said._

"Awe, seems like we have ourselves a little fan boy here." Jessie teased, Lauren and Carmen silently laughed. They could hear the laughter of the guys on the line.

"Okay, enough picking on James. What are you guys up to? Aren't you all supposed to be in school?" She asked.

"_We are, its 7th period and we have P.E. We were just about to set the sprinklers off on the girls' field hockey team. The janitor left the t-bar in the valve." Kendall said._

"_We are?" Logan asked._

"_Yes, we are. We leave for LA in two days, we can't just leave Minnesota without causing SOME chaos." Carlos stated._

"_Aren't you supposed to be in school?" James asked._

"Nope, I finished my hours for today." Jessie replied.

"_Whelp, we will talk to you tomorrow Jessie. Right now we have some girls that we need to anger." Kendall said._

"Have fun boys, and please, don't die. It would be a shame to see you guys so close to living the American dream, only to be slaughtered in a freak accident that involved hockey pucks being shoved down your throats…" Jessie joked.

"_I think I need to find new friends…" Said Logan._

"_Interesting imagination you have there Miss. Rocque." Said James._

"_Bye Jessie." Kendall laughed._

"Bye guys." Jessie said before hanging up.

"Well that was interesting…" Lauren said.

The girls all made eye contact with eachother before bursting back into fresh laughter, then Jessie finished telling them about the auditions…

.

.

.

Somewhere far off in the streets of Minnesota, four boys were running from a mob of angry females…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A limo pulled up outside of the Palm Woods hotel, and out stepped a group of six people. They all began looking around excitedly, Jessie and Kelly walked up to them.

"Welcome to LA boys, follow me, Jessie and I will give you a tour of where you all will be living while you're out here." Kelly announced before she began walking toward the building.

"How was your flight?" Jessie asked them as they followed behind Kelly.

"Jessie!" James shouted happily as he whipped around and dropped his bags, a grin on his face. Jessie rolled her eyes playfully as she opened her arms for the hug that she knew was coming her way.

"It was fine, James kept bouncing around in his seat the whole way here though…" Kendall said as James released Jessie. He pulling her into his own friendly hug.

"Yeah, he kept singing 'im gonna be famous' then telling anybody that would listen, and even the people who didn't want to listen, to remember his face because he was going to be a pop star." Logan added with a shake of his head.

Jessie shook her head with a small smile, boy was her work gonna be cut out for her with James. She hoped she knew what she was getting herself into with this one.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous. Every year kids and parents from all over the world come here looking for fame in TV, movies, and music." Kelly said as she led the up the small pathway to the Palm Woods.

A chubby red head came running up the path.

"Hide me!" He pleaded.

Jessie quickly pushed the little boy behind her and Kendall, completely hiding him from sight. Not a second later and there was a red headed woman running toward them shouting 'Tyler!'. The woman stopped sort of breathless in front of the group.

"Have any of you seen a boy! red hai…" She began.

"He went that way." Jessie said and pointed up the pathway.

"Tyler!" She shouted as she took off running in the direction that Jessie pointed her in.

"Thanks Jessie!" Tyler said stepping out from behind them, he gave Jessie a quick hug, and then took off running the opposite way of his mother.

"Was that the juice box kid?" Kendall asked raising a brow.

"The very same, his mom is kind of a nut job. Always running around screaming about auditions, poor boy just wants to be a kid." Jessie shook her head.

They entered the hotel then, the guys stared around in wonder, trying to absorb it all in.

"You guys are gonna love it here, the rooms are clean, you're close to the studio, and there is an auuumazing pool." Kelly said.

Jessie found herself knocked into the wall as the guys dropped their things and took off at full speed toward the doors that lead to the pool.

"Yeah thanks for that!" She shouted sarcastically to their retreating backs as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Those boys…" Mrs. Knight sighed with a shake of her head.

They got Mrs. Knight and Katie checked in and took them to their suite to get settled in. 2J wasn't anything special to say so in the least, but it would do. Jessie was going to have to get together with the girls and come up with some sort of scheme to have the place remodeled or something, the condition it was in currently erked her to no end. The many holes in the walls and the disgusting stains on the carpets made her want to slap Mr. Bitters into the next millennium, some hotel manager he was. Kelly sat Mrs. Knight down and discussed the boys' schedules, schooling, studio hours, etcetera. Jessie excused herself and made her way down to the pool, it was almost time for the guys to start boot camp. She walked out and caught sight of the boys lounged out in the pool side seats. She began making her way over toward them, then stopped short when she noticed the Jennifer's…

"If that seems harsh, that's because it is, and so is this town…Sooo, later." Jessie heard the brunette Jennifer say.

The three Jennifer's began to strut away dramatically. Jessie grinned evilly as she began walking again. Just as she passed by them she 'tripped' over her own feet, crashed right into the three bimbos and they went crashing into the large pool.

"Whoops!" Jessie said cheerfully.

"OH MY GOD MY HAIR!" Jennifer screamed.

"AHHH!" Another Jennifer screamed.

The third Jennifer began to sob like there was no tomorrow. Jessie rolled her eyes as they climbed out of the pool and stomped away soaking wet screaming something about hearing from their lawyers. Those girls never failed to annoy her. Turning toward the four boys, they all had looks of shock on their faces.

"Hey guys." She said casually, sitting at the foot of Logan's chair.

"Uhh, why did you just shove those beautiful girls into the pool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I didn't shove them, I fell and they just happened to be there to break my fall." Jessie shrugged.

"Sure ya did." Logan laughed.

There was a comfortable silence…

"So are you boys ready for boot camp?" Jessie asked.

"Boot camp? What boot camp?" Kendall asked pulling his sunglasses off and looking at Jessie.

"Gustavo Rocque's boy band boot camp, every new group that comes to Rocque Records goes through it. You go through four stages that include dance, looks, songs, and singing. It's going to be a very tiring day that's for sure…" Jessie sighed as she stared into the pool.

"Did you have to go through it?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, Dad made Rocquet Gurlz lives hell that week, but it was a fun learning experience…" Jessie stated.

"Speaking of Rocquet Gurlz, where are the other ones? There are like four of you guys right?" Carlos asked.

"Well Jayde is in Rome, Lauren is probably off scheming something up to make dad want to kill her that much more, and if I know Carmen she is sitting at home right now watching cartoons and eating taco bell." Jessie said thoughtfully.

"Will we ever get to meet these lovely ladies?" James asked while wagging his brows.

"It's highly likely." Jessie laughed as she stood up and stretched.

"You boys ready for boot camp?" She asked.

"Yes!" James answered enthusiastically, jumping up with a grin.

The other boys looked a bit reluctant to leave the pool, but got up themselves.

"Awe cheer up boys, just think, you're one step closer to making it big time!" Jessie said as she led them up through the hallways to 2J.

* * *

><p>Okay so here is chapter 3...Im sorry that it is so short and probably not that good, you see my Gramma passed away a few days ago and I havent been able to consentrate on my fanfics at all. So i tried to finish this chapter up a bit and publish it for you guys because I am not sure when i will have the next one up, soon hopefully! By the end of this month at the absolute latest, I dont want to be one of those authors that keep their readers waiting for an update for months on end.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Rocque Records, where you are going to sing, dance, and sweat your butts off if you wanna end up on these walls." Kelly said as she led them down the hallways of the record studio.<p>

The boys were looking around the studio in wonder, they seemed excited to start working on becoming pop stars. Then they caught sight of Boyquakes poster, only James seemed to be impressed with it.

"Do we want to end up on these walls?" Kendall asked as he looked at the poster with distaste.

"Yes! We do!" James insisted as he shot a small glare at the back of Kendall's head.

Just then they all saw a white haired man being followed by three big dudes in suits walking down the hallway.

"Hello Mr. Griffin!" Jessie greeted cheerfully with a wave.

"Jessie." Griffin countered with a grin and a small nod of his head before he disappeared around the corner.

"Why was Griffin grinning like that?" Kelly asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"His pants must be warm…" Jessie said thoughtfully.

"Who's Griffin, and why does he wear warm pants?" Carlos asked.

"He's the boss man, what Griffin says goes. He's a total peanut head, but he is a very very powerful man." Jessie said with wide eyes.

"And the warm pants?" Logan asked.

Jessie shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I still can't figure that one out."

Just then Gustavo's office door opened up and he stomped out, Griffin must have hit a nerve with him by the look on his face.

"Okay so, are you guys ready to be stars?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The all chorused.

"Good, then prove to me you can be stars, we have five days to prove to this record company that there's something, anything here…" Gustavo stated, gesturing to the four boys.

"Wha...What! Five days! What happened to three months?" Jessie demanded.

"Uhh, the CEO of all of our butts wants to see the dogs on Friday."

"We have to be a band in five days?" Kendall asked.

"No, you have to be a GREAT band in five days. Unless you don't think you can do it, Mr. Make-us-a-pop-group." Gustavo spat.

"We can do it, no problem bring it!" Kendall insisted taking a step forward.

"Oh I will bring it, Ill bring everything I got." Gustavo said taking a step forward also.

They were standing really close, noses almost touching as they stared each other down. Both refusing to step down. It got awkwardly silent…

"Do you think their going to kiss?" Jessie whispered all too loudly to James who stood on her left.

Logan snorted into his drink.

"Uh! Cola up the nose!" He yelled as he began coughing, Jessie thumped him on the back.

.

.

.

The guys changed into there dance cloths and waited in the dance studio with Jessie while Gustavo and Kelly went to go get Mr. X. They were all sitting in the floor looking around the room, studying their surroundings. Jessie was having a hard time trying to stop staring at James' muscular arms, toned chest, and luscious hair. She'd be lying horribly if she said that the boy wasn't major eye candy. Jessie wasn't super boy crazy, she didn't jump into random relationships with guys she barely knew, nor did she have relationships at all, with a father like Gustavo Rocque it was next to impossible. Guys would either be too intimidated, or daddy dearest would scare them away. Her first and last boyfriend was Dak Zevon, but that was ancient history. That was beside the point though, the matter at hand now was how she was practically molesting James Diamond with her eyeballs and how she needed to stop staring before anybody noticed.

"Umm Jessie? Why are you staring at James?" Carlos asked awkwardly.

Ah crap, too late…Damn her teenage girl hormones!

"Its part of the Diamond charm, ladies can't help themselves." James said arrogantly, winking at Jessie from his spot on the floor.

Jessie laughed, a light blush covering her face that she hoped to God nobody noticed.

"Yeah- no I was just trying to determine what James would look like if he went bald." Jessie lied coolly, fidgeting with her necklace.

James yelped dramatically and covered his ears.

"Don't you EVER speak like that again!" He demanded with wide eyes, the look on his face would suggest that he had just lost his innocence.

"No just think about it for a second! Your forehead would look HUGE!" Jessie teased.

"No no no no no no no" James groaned as he covered his ears tighter.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Jessie all burst into laughter and James shot them all with glares.

"It's not funny." James yelled childishly with a pout.

"Awe I'm sorry James, is there anything I can do for forgiveness?" Jessie asked holding in another laugh.

"Hmmmmm" James hummed.

He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin as if deep in thought. After about a minute of doing that he snapped his finger and grinned.

"There is one thing…"

Jessie nod her head for him to continue.

"Kiss me." James insisted.

Jessie blinked, twice.

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me and I will forgive you." He stated with a smirk.

Jessie looked at the three other boys, they were all giving her looks that said 'you're seriously not going to kiss him are you?'

"Okay." Jessie agreed.

"Really?" James smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, as you said, it's the only way for you to forgive me right?"

"Yep." James nod seriously.

Jessie crawled her way across the floor to a smirking James, after a small pause they both began to lean in, James' eyes slid shut, and just as their noses touched Jessie grinned.

"Titty twister!"

She pinched James' nipple tightly and gave it a painful twist, his eyes shot open and he jumped back with a yelp. Jessie gave an evil little giggle.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all burst into laughter as James rubbed his now sore ta-ta.

"I thought you were seriously going to kiss him!" Kendall laughed.

"I knew she wasn't, you could totally see it on her face." Logan argued with a chuckle.

"That was great, poor James _thought _he was getting a lip lock with Jessie Rocque…hey that rhymed!" Carlos laughed at his own little joke.

"That was mean." James pouted. He shot glares at his laughing friends.

Jessie could agree that it was a bit mean, and she _did_ sort of want to kiss him back. But she didn't go around kissing guys she barely knew, that wasn't the way Jessie Rocque rolled. The only guy that she ever kissed was Dak and he was her boyfriend so it was okay in Jessie's big book of boy rules. Sure James was a great guy and all with great looks to boot but still! If he could get away with kissing her once then he'd think he could get away with kissing her all the time! The last thing she needed was a leak in the news that she was going around kissing the hottest new boy bands pretty boy, reporters and journalist would go into a frenzy, twist up a story that they pulled from their asses and the next thing she would know she would be reading rumors in Pop Tiger that she was knocked up with Justin Biebers baby!

Jessie began to bang her head against the wall at the thought of THAT one.

.

.

The guys watched in amusement as Jessie banged her head against the wall and muttered things under her breath.

"Um, Jessie are you okay?" Kendall asked with his brows furrowed.

…_bang…_

"Stupid male specimen"

…_bang...bang…_

"Rocquet Gurlz leading lady a boy band heffert"

…_bang…bang…bang…_

"Bieber babies…UGH!"

…_BANG…BANG…_

"Ouch!" Jessie whined and clutched her forehead, those last two bangs were not a smart idea.

"I think she needs a helmet…" Carlos said thoughtfully as Jessie swayed a bit before falling to the floor.

Jessie laid there staring up at the light fixtures with a frown, her view of the lights was blocked by the face of Logan Mitchell.

"Are you trying to give yourself brain damage? I estimate that you just killed approximately sixty three and a half brain cells. If you continue doing that then I suggest you take Carlos' advice and at least wear a helmet or you'll soften the bone tissue on your skull, cause your brain to bleed, and promptly die." He said smartly with an amused smirk, he poked her in her now raw pink forehead.

"Thank you Dr. Smartass." She said sarcastically.

Logan offered his hand, she took it and he helped her back to her feet. Just then the door opened and Gustavo and Kelly walked back in with a short man with wicked hair.

"Mr. X!" Jessie squealed happily as she ran up and hugged the man.

"Jessie darling, its X-quisite to see you again." He said returning her hug enthusiastically, he placed kisses on each of her cheeks.

"Now Jessie have you and the girls been practicing your moves?" He asked her seriously when they stopped hugging.

"Yes Mr. X, every time I see the girls I make them go over the routine, Jayde has been in Rome for a month but we force her to get on FaceTalk and practice with us." She replied.

"X-cellent." He said patting her cheek.

"A-Hem!" Gustavo coughed rudely.

Everyone turned their attention to Gustavo.

"Now that I got everybody's atten- Jessie what did I tell you about banging your head into the wall!" Gustavo spat when he caught sight of his daughters pink forehead.

The guys began laughing but were quickly silenced by Gustavo's glare. He turned back to Jessie and raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

"To wear my helmet." Jessie said with a frown.

The guys snorted, Jessie glared at them.

"And why didn't you wear your helmet?" Kelly asked giving Jessie a hard look.

"Because I gave it to Carmen! You know as well as anybody else that she needs the thing more than I do, she's like the frikin Tasmanian Devil on crack and seven cans of Monster." Jessie said in aspiration.

"She's right, Carmen is a very energetic dancer." Mr. X said fondly.

"Yeah, trust me, I know!...Anyways, dogs! First up in boot camp, great dancing. Mr. X has choreographed for Boyquake, Boyz in the Attic, Madonna, Beyonce, Yo-gaba-gaba, and Rocquet Gurlz." Gustavo stated, glaring when the guys chuckled.

He was unaware that Jessie was standing next to him imitating dance moves from every artist he named off. Mr. X took a dramatic step forward.

"And now, I will make you X-plode with dance."

Then he did this weird spin twirl back dip foot lift thing. Jessie furrowed her brows and attempted to imitate the move, only for her foot to slip out from under her and for her to go crashing to the ground painfully for the second time that day.

"Fail."

"You shut up James!"

"Why don't you come over here and make me!"

"Oooh boy, im gonna shave your head bal…"

"I told you never to speak like that again!" James shouted and covered his ears.

"And I will start with an X-amination…Now I want you all to cross-leg-spin-pose. You too Jessie." Mr. X said effectively ending James and Jessie's childish quibble and doing the instructed move slowly.

Jessie got in the lineup, shouldering James as she got in line next to him, he lifted his foot and stepped on her toe. The five of them did the move, Logan effectively cracked Carlos in the face at the pose part.

"Sorry man!" He apologized.

Carlos waved it off.

Mr. X made his way down the line.

"He is great, but not serious."

Kendall shrugged.

"Jessie, my star dancer! But your spin is a little too quick, slow it down a bit."

Jessie nod once.

"He is serious, but not great."

James frowned.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at him. He lightly knocked his knuckles upwards under her chin, then grinned in satisfaction when she squeaked when he caused her to bite her tongue.

"He lost a pet when he was young."

"Sparky…" Carlos whimpered.

"And he is just plain awful!"

"Hey! Be nice to Dr. Smartass, he's going to save lives one day." Jessie stated matter-of-factually.

"Language Jessie…" Kelly warned.

"Whoops sorry!"

Logan smiled sheepishly.

Mr. X turned to Gustavo then.

"They are X-crusiating and cannot be ready by Friday."

"I'll X-double your salary."

"X-done"

.

.

.

Gustavo and Kelly left so Mr. X could teach the boys how to dance. Mr. X insisted on Jessie to stay and help guide the guys along. So being forced to go switch into her dancing sweats and tank top, Jessie helped teach the boys some moves. She successfully had James and Kendall moon walking within the first ten minutes. Carlos and Logan had the running man down and it only took minor difficulty.

"Okay boys…and Jessie, you guys work on the spin poses for a moment. I am going to the coffee room to grab a latte real quick, I will be back in X-actly five minutes." Mr. X said as he walked out of the door.

_Cross…_

_leg…_

_spin…_

_pose…_

_BAM! _

"I am sooo sorry!"

This time it was James that Logan cracked in the face. James began stumbling backwards and grabbed his nose groaned in pain, he removed his hand from his face a few seconds later to reveal his nose leaking blood. James caught sight of the bloody mess seeping from his nostrils and trailing down his lips and chin in the mirror wall.

"My nose! My perfect, beautiful, angelic nose is ruined! You're gonna die Mitchell!" James bellowed before lurching at a terrified Logan who grabbed hold of Jessie and pulled her in front of him for protection.

"If you try to hurt me you'll hurt Jessie!" Logan insisted as his head popped up from behind her shoulder.

.

.

.

Jessie soon found herself sandwiched between an angry James and a terrified Logan. Logan was up with his back against the wall, Jessie had her back pressed against him as she used her arms to try and keep James pushed back. Which was working out pathetically because James was a whole lot stronger than she was, she had one hand pushing on his shoulder, another pushing his chest, and she had to throw up one of her knees and plant it on his stomach because her arms felt like they were about to give out if he placed any more of his weight on them.

"James stop it!" She demanded as he tried to grab for Logan's throat again.

But James ignored her and continued to try and murder Logan. The short haired boy somehow managed to slip out from between the wall and herself because Jessie felt herself being shoved forward a bit, then she felt the crushing weight of James squash her tiny five foot two and a half inch, hundred and fifteen pound frame as she fell back into the wall and James went falling forward into her. As soon as James lifted off of her two seconds later she hit the floor like a sack of potatoes with the wind knocked out of her.

"Jessie! Are you okay?" James asked in concern. He totally forgot about wanting to kill Logan at the moment and kneeled down next to Jessie.

"Yeah…just….frikin peachy!" Jessie gasped out sarcastically, glaring up at him from her spot on the floor.

"Whoa dude, you completely squished her!" Kendall exclaimed as he tapped Jessie in the side of the head with the tip of his shoe. Jessie attempted to punch him in the shin, he smirked down at her when she missed.

"Well that's one way to get the girl James." Carlos laughed as he lifting one of Jessie's arms and let it go flopping back down onto the floor.

Jessie sat upright in an instant, she glared at Carlos. Knocking his helmet off of his head she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt with both hands and threw her head forward to headbutt the hell out of him… But of course that went wrong.

"GAH! SON OF A! MOTHER FU-!" Jessie shouted as she grabbed hold of her head with both hands and flopped back down onto the floor.

Her head felt like it was splitting in two, her ears began ringing, looking up at James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos their faces were blurred and the room spun. Headbutting Carlos was like headbutting a cement wall…

"Damn Carlos, what the eff is your head made out of! Lead?" She asked as her vision became clear again and looked at Carlos, he seemed completely unfazed from the headbutt as he smiled down at her.

"Are you okay?" James asked again.

Jessie looked at him and noticed the blood that was all over his face and dripping onto his chest and black muscle shirt.

"Im fine, killer headache coming on but whatever, that one was my own fault. What about you? Are you okay?" She asked looking at his nose.

"I don't _think_ my nose is broken. If it is Logan is dead." He said as he went cross eyed trying to look at his nose. Apparently he forgot that there was a whole wall made out of mirror right behind him.

"What about you Logan? You cool?" She asked looking toward the raven haired boy.

"Im not dead am I." He grinned, Jessie took that as his way of saying he was fine.

"I don't even know why im asking, but what about you Carlos?" She asked the Latino boy.

"My head is solid, you on the other hand, need to learn how to not ram your head into hard things. _That_ is going to be one nasty bruise." He said pointing to her forehead.

Jessie turned her head to the side to look in the mirror wall, Carlos was right. There was a huge dark bruise already forming on the top of her forehead where her head collided with his.

"Don't worry ill make it better Jessie!"

Then James kissed the top of her head where the bruise was, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach when his lips made contact with her head. She blushed a bit before she tried to lift up, her head spun round and round as she sat up.

"Whoa head rush!" She said as she began to fall over again, James caught her before she hit the ground. She rested her head on his shoulder long enough for the world to stop spinning.

"Oh yeah, ask everyone else if they're okay but don't bother asking Kendall." The blonde said with his arms crossed.

"Are you okay Kendall?" Jessie asked with a chuckle, she slowly lifted her head off of James' shoulder and turned toward the pouting blonde.

"Im good thanks for asking." He said and replaced his pout with a grin.

Very slowly and steadily Jessie got back up to her feet, using James' arm as a safety bar so she didn't fall _again_! She walked across the room and grabbed a towel and her water bottle, squirting water onto one corner of the towel she walked back to James. She shoved him down into a chair and started to gently wipe the blood off of his face.

"Ouch" He whined when she wiped against his nose.

"Sorry!" She apologized and wiped his nose a little easier.

"Blow." She demanded as she gently pinched the towel around his nose.

He obeyed and blew his nose into the towel, it made a really gross loud wet noise as he blew the remainder of the blood in his nose out. She wiped under his nose then tossed the bloody towel into the corner.

"Well it's not broken, but it will be sore for a few hours. Logan popped you pretty good." She said after she got done examining his nose.

"What are you pouting about now?" She sighed when she noticed his face.

"I kissed your boo-boo now you have to kiss mine!" He insisted with a grin.

Jessie seen and heard Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all simultaneously facepalm.

"James James James." She sighed with a shake of her head.

"Jessie Jessie Jessie." He copied her.

"You're never gonna give up are you?" She asked.

"Never. Now plant one on me babe." He demanded with a flirty smile.

Jessie rolled her eyes and pecked his nose harder than necessary.

"Owwww!"

Jessie laughed then Mr. X entered the room again sipping a cup of steaming coffee.

"Okay guys, let me see how good your spin poses have improved!"

Cross…leg…spin…pose…BAM!...Jessie was the unfortunate one to be standing next to Logan this time. She got it right in the mouth, with a fierce glare she rounded on Logan…

"Listen Jessie I am sooooo…"

But Logan never got to finish that sentence before Jessie stomped out of the door, shouting something about being back in a little while over her shoulder.

.

.

.

.

Jessie walked back through the door to the dance studio around half an hour later. She had cooled off while going on a walk, she figured half of her aggravation was because she was hungry. So she decided to go pick up a pizza and some pink smoothies to bring back to the guys and Mr. X. But when she got inside the studio the guys where lounged out sweaty and breathless in the floor and Mr. X was nowhere to be seen. Glancing at the clock she furrowed her brows. Dance boot camp wasn't supposed to end for another twenty minutes.

"PIZZA!" Carlos yelled, grinning from ear to ear as he shot up off the floor and snatched the box from Jessie. He wasted no time as he pulled open the lid and started eating.

"Um…Where is Mr. X?" She asked as she looked down at all the guys.

"Well, first he banged his head into the wall a few times." Logan began, grabbing his own slice of the meat pie.

"Yeah, then we got really dizzy. Hey are those pink smoothies?" Carlos continued with a mouthful of pizza.

Jessie silently handed out the large pink smoothies to everyone as she looked at James to continue.

"Then he said abunch of bad words that started with X." James said crossing his arms in the shape of an X.

"Then he X-quit." Kendall shrugged then snatched the pizza box off of Carlos' lap.

"You boys will be the death of my father I swear." Jessie laughed as she sat down with the guys.

They spent the next twenty minutes eating the pizza, drinking the smoothies, and talking about abunch of nothing. Then Gustavo and Kelly walked in and shit hit the fan…

* * *

><p>Okay so here is chapter 4... Im sorry if it sucks, i am so sleep deprived right now and im about to faceplant the keyboard. Leave a review if you want, no flames please. Ill have the next chapter up soon hopefully...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, Faved, and Alerted. I greatly appreciate it :D

AND on a side note... Its 11/21/11 FINALLY! ELEVATE 3! Are you guys as excited as I am? haha. 'Cover Girl' and 'You're Not Alone' just melt my heart :') Can those guys get anymore perfect? *dreamy sigh* Okay enough of my fangirly babbling! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After Gustavo came in and exploded on them, he took them onto part two of boy band boot camp. The look.<p>

"Guys we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you." Said the guy in the suit.

"Cant we just be ourselves?" Kendall asked.

"I agree with Kendall!" Jessie spoke up from her seat next to James at the end of the large meeting table.

They had been listening to these stupid music agent people things go on about charts and other things Jessie paid half a mind to. It was nearly two years ago when Rocquet Gurlz was just starting that she was fighting with these same people about the same junk.

The adults in the room laughed.

"No." They all chorused.

"Why not? That's what Rocquet Gurlz done and we turned out to be a great pop group." Jessie argued, the guys nod in agreement.

"And when was the last time Rocquet Gurlz had a number one hit?" The woman shot at Jessie.

"Listen lady! We haven't had a hit here lately because our awesome song writing brain juice ran empty! Writers block is not something to joke about! Now if you wanna keep it up, I don't have a problem taking this pen and gou…"

"Jessie!" Kelly gasp, snatching the pen out of her hands and pushing her back down into her seat.

"We are going to change all your cloths, and possibly shave your heads." The woman said to the boys after a moment.

Jessie gasped dramatically the same time James did. She reached over and placed her hands over his ears as he looked at the woman in horror.

"Don't speak that way woman!" Jessie snarled, glaring at her.

The woman completely ignored her and snapped her fingers. A hoard of people, stylist, Jessie guessed, entered the room.

"Change them." She said.

The guys sunk in their chairs in horror as the stylists leaped at them, James wrapped his hands around his head in an attempt to protect his hair. The stylists snatched the boys up and attempted to drag them out of the room, but they weren't going to go that easy. Kendall latched onto the arms of his seat and sunk lower, spinning from left to right as two stylists tried to pry him off, Logan was grabbing onto the doorframe as two other stylists had him by his feet and were dragging him out, James had pulled Jessie into his lap and tightly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to use her as a shield against the three stylist, he kept a close eye on the one with the scissors. Carlos had slipped under the table and began to crawl away.

"No! No! Let me go! Put me down!" Kendall shouted as they successfully pried him from the chair and began carrying him out the door by his arms and legs.

"Help me!" Logan screamed as his grip slipped and he slid out of sight.

"Get back! I'm warning you! I have a pop star and I am not afraid to use her!" James threatened, rolling his chair back until it hit the wall.

James then launched Jessie at the three stylist, they went down like bowling pins when she collided with them. James leaped out of his chair and ran toward the door.

"RUUUUN JAMIE RUUUUN!" Jessie yelled dramatically as she watched him run out of the door from her spot on the floor.

He got about halfway down the hallway before a rather large and buff stylist jumped out of nowhere and grabbed James up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Who's failing now!" Jessie yelled with a smug look as she watched James hopelessly fight against the stylist.

"You shut up Jessie!" He shouted as they rounded the corner and went out of sight.

"Jessie!"

She turned her head to see Carlos being dragged out of the room much like the way Logan went. Leaping across the floor as fast as she could she grabbed ahold of his outstretched hand.

"No! You'll never take him alive you bastards!" Jessie screamed as she tugged on Carlos' arm.

Her grip on Carlos started to slip as the evil stylist tugged harder, they were just holding on by the fingertips when she lost grip completely and Carlos went sliding.

"NO!" She screamed, her arms still outstretched.

"Tell my mother I love her!" He whimpered as he too went around the corner.

Jessie got off the floor and casually took her seat again. Looking up she was greeted with the confused looks of Kelly and Gustavo.

"What?" She shrugged.

.

.

.

.

The three of them entered the room around five minutes later, there was a banner up on the wall that read 'Boy-luscious'. Three seconds later the boys walked into the room. Jessie gagged.

"The beach, the girls, and the shirtless overalls. Really?" Kendall asked in disbelief as he tugged on the straps of his overalls.

"I think we look good!" James said smiling as he strutted his stuff.

Jessie could agree on James' account, especially since she got a full view of his bare chest from his opened jacket.

"What do you think Jessie?" Gustavo asked as he took in the image.

"Smile pretty boys, this is so going up on the Rocquet Gurlz website." She grinned and pulled a camera with a big lens out of her shoulder tote bag.

James was the only one that smiled pretty as she snapped the picture.

"No but seriously, I hate it. It kinda hurts my feelings if you want me to be brutally honest. What do you think?" She asked her father as she placed the camera around her neck.

"It's not bad, but I need options. What else do ya got?" He asked.

"Change them!" The woman demanded to the stylists that were in the corner.

.

.

.

.

"Red, white, and boy!"

Jessie was having a field day with her camera, she didn't even know why she was taking pictures. It just seemed like the right thing to do, Jessie loved taking pictures because each one told some story of some kind. No matter how sweet, sad, effed up, or completely random they were, they all held a story.

"We look good!" James said again as he rocked out the white leather they had him in, posing for Jessie's camera.

"We look like Uncle Sam just threw up on us!" Kendall groaned in his red and sparkly jumpsuit.

"You silence! And you more options!" Gustavo told Kendall and what's her face.

"Change them!"

.

.

.

"Danger boy!"

James gave a happy little shimmy.

Jessie took in the whole look. Studs, leather, Kendall's extreme eye makeup, the colorful extensions, tight pants, extreme fringes, chains, boots, lots and lots of black…

"Danger boy is danger. Parents will forbid their kids to buy their dangerous music, and that's exactly why they will." The dude said.

"Interesting concept." Jessie said thoughtfully.

"Jessie! You're supposed to be on our side!" Kendall squeaked.

She noticed the pained expressions on all there faces. James seemed to be just slightly uncomfortable.

"I uh, can't feel my legs." Logan said giving a pained cough.

"That's because the pants are dangerously tight."

"They can't wear this! Their boy parts are going to loose blood flow and fall off in those pants!" Jessie exclaimed.

The boy's deffinatly didn't like the sound of that one. James yelped and covered his crotch.

"I hate it." Gustavo said

"So do we."

"I need five new looks for tomorrow, alright now follow me to hear your first hit new single that's gonna put me back on top! Move out!" He shouted and walked out of the studio room.

Jessie watched as the guys tried pathetically to walk, their pants were on so tight that they could barely bend their legs. After about a step and a half they all tumbled to the floor.

"I think we look good." James squeaked.

"Help us." Carlos pleaded.

With a sigh Jessie pulled a pair of scissors out of her bag and got on her knees next to the boys who couldn't get up off the ground.

"I hope to God that you guys are all wearing boxers." She said as she began to cut James out of his pants.

"I told you guys she wants me! Look at her trying to get in my pants." James smirked.

"I'd watch it if I were you, I might just slip with these things." Jessie threatened jokingly as she cut up his pants, getting relatively close to his 'stuff'.

"Evil sadistic woman!" James gasped then went silent just incase she was serious.

.

.

.

.

After Jessie cut all of the boys free and they found themselves some much looser fitted pants, they went to Gustavo for part three of 'The great group boot camp popapalooza' as Gustavo put it…The great song!

"It's called Girl Time." Kelly said as she handed out the lyric sheets.

"It's a song about, no matter what time it is…_don't chya know its girl time!_" Gustavo said from his piano, singing the last part.

Jessie facepalmed.

"This is why I write my own songs." She muttered as she slowly removed her hand from her face.

"What if you have a sinus infection? Isn't it doctor time?" Logan asked with a scratch of his head.

"NO! Its still girl time!" Gustavo shouted childishly.

"Sounds more like new song time." Jessie muttered to Kendall, he snorted.

"Do any of these songs not have the world 'girl' in them?" Kendall asked Gustavo.

Jessie inwardly groaned as Gustavo went over to his record wall and started naming off all of his hit songs that all had the word girl in them. After he done that he stood in front of Kendall.

"Any other questions? Dog…" Gustavo snarled as he patted Kendall's cheek with more force than necessary.

"Are any of those songs from this GIRLinium?" Kendall asked with a smug smirk.

Jessie gasped and covered her mouth before bursting into joyous laughter. There Kendall went again taking her dad down a peg. She hoped that these boys stuck around, the world needed more people like them in the world, funny, nice, and totally sarcastic. Jessie looked at her father only to laugh harder as he turned red and started to shake, boy was this one going to be ugly.

"SOUND STUDIO! NOW!" Gustavo literally spat.

The guys and Jessie tripped over eachother as they raced for the door.

.

.

.

.

Jessie watched the boys from her hanging bubble chair as they explored the sound booth, they looked like little boys in Disney land as they looked around with wide and excited eyes.

"Your blood pressure is normal, you can now produce." Kelly stated as she pulled the blood pressure pump from his arm.

"Remember dad, these boys haven't had a break all day, I think their getting a little punchy." Jessie said as she kicked the ground with her feet and caused her chair to start swinging back and fourth.

"I dooont care." He said then clicked the button that let the guys hear him.

"Okay and now its time for the final faze at Gustavo Rocque's most awesomest pop boot camp! _THE SIIIINNGIIIINGG!_" He bellowed the last part.

The guys flinched and yanked the headphones off of their ears. Gustavo smirked in satisfaction.

"What is this place?" Kendall asked with furrowed brows.

"It's a sound booth guys, it just isolates the vocals incase we need to edit or enhance them later." Kelly informed them as she leaned over Gustavo.

"Why are there pillows on the floor?" Carlos asked as he held one up.

"Do you want us to take a nap, because we will!" James insisted.

"They just absorb any extra echo or travel, just like those big foam mic covers."

Jessie watched as Kendall pulled the mic off of the stand and hit himself with it, amusement all over his face.

"And I also put some fruit waters in there incase your mouths get dry." Kelly said.

"Okay great aaannnnnd…" but Gustavo stopped short when Kendall cracked Carlos in the head with the mic.

"Hu, funny… do it again." Carlos warned as he turned on Kendall, shooting him a look that dared him to.

Kendall did it again…

Then all hell broke loose in the sound booth as fruit water began to be fired off everywhere.

Ah crap…

Not James' lucky white v-neck.

Jessie watched in absolute amusement as the guys started to soak eachother in fruit water and then the feathers started to fly. Gustavo and Kelly watched the scene unfold in absolute horror, she began laughing when Carlos popped out the white mass and slammed against the window.

"Jessie! Control the dogs!" Gustavo demanded.

"Gustavo I don't thin…" Kelly began, but Jessie was already out of her seat.

"On it!" She said as she made her way into the booth.

"Hey guys, dad said to sto…"

Jessie found herself tasting the tangy taste of sour apple water as it hit her in the face and everywhere else the second she entered the booth. She was knocked off her feet and into the pillow pile, the guys began to beat Jessie silly with their pillows. Grabbing her own pillow she began swinging herself, none of them heard Kelly sighing or Gustavo's string of curses. The only sound that filled the sound booth was the laughter of the beginning of a great friendship for Jessie and the four boys from Minnesota.

.

.

.

.

The five of them walked into the dance studio again with their heads hung and looking like abunch of drowned chickens. Gustavo had just had his biggest blow up of the day and now they were awaiting punishment.

Gustavo walked down the line of drowned chickens.

"You! Cant sing."

Carlos hung his head and picked some feathers off of his face.

"You! Cant sing OR dance."

"But I can backflip…" Logan said back, like it would change anything.

Gustavo continued down the line…

"I am so furious Jessie Michelle! You think this is some big joke don't you! You are without a doubt the worst when it comes to the kiddy games, I am sick and tired of it! At least the other girls seem to know when its time to be professional! All I ever get from you is a hard time and a sarcastic remark! He shouted at Jessie.

And he wasn't finished yet…

"You should be ashamed of yourself! It was your bright idea to bring all four of these dogs out here, and I agreed because I had SOME sort of trust in you that you knew what you were doing as a future heir to this company. If you think that you're going to take over Rocque Records now, YOU CAN THINK AGAIN! As of today I am terminating your contract! Rocquet Gurlz just lost one of their brats!" He bellowed.

Everyone gasped.

"Wha..what?" She asked in complete shock.

"You heard me, YOU"RE FIRED!"

"What! You can't take my band away from me!" Jessie shouted back, completely outraged.

"uh, its _my_ band and I just did!"

"Gustavo, come on lets just think abou-" Kelly began.

"BUT IM YOUR DAUGHTER!" Jessie shouted in aspiration.

"Right now im your boss! And I say you're fired!" He shot back.

There was a big silence in the room…

"Whatever…." Jessie mumbled, her voice thick with unshed tears as she began for the door.

"Jessie…" James said softly.

He grabbed hold of her feather covered arm gently as she tried to walk away. She guessed he knew she was about to start crying, that's exactly why she needed to get out of there. Yanking her arm from him she walked as fast as she could out of the room, down the hallway, and out of the building. Pushing back tears the whole way.

* * *

><p>Okay chapter 5 is up! Is it good, bad, okay, awesome, total utter shyte? Lemme know what you think in a review, no flames please :) Next chapter, the boys get to meet Lauren!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Jessie sighed from her seat at the edge of the Palm Woods pool, her feet lightly splashing in the water. She could not believe that he had just fired her like that, and she didn't even do anything this time! Okay she'd admit that she was a bit of a smartass at times, and maybe she did give him a hard time when he would be exceptionally mean or unreasonable. But she couldn't help it! Jessie Rocque without her sarcasm was like Gustavo Rocque without his anger issues, or James without his lucky comb, Logan without his brains, Carlos without his helmet, hell! Kendall without his eyebrows! If you took one away from the other the world would most likely implode within itself.<p>

"Hey Jessie."

Upon hearing her name, Jessie turned her head toward the person who just called it. Her internal moping completely went out the window when she caught sight of Camille Roberts taking a seat next to her. Camille had been gone out of town the last two weeks for a big movie audition.

"Camille! I'm glad you're back! How was the movie audition? Did you get the part?" Jessie asked in a rush as she hugged the brunette.

"It went great! They said they would give me a call within a month to let me know if I got the part or not." She stated as she slipped her sandals off and dipped her feet into the pool herself.

"What is it this time?" Jessie asked, referring to the role.

"Sarah Millings, dorky daughter of a rich oil tycoon that falls in love with the new poor bad boy in town." Camille said dramatically.

"Nice. I hope you get it." Jessie said as she leaned back onto her hands.

The girls sat, talked, and laughed together for about a good hour. Then Camille totally killed the lighthearted mood that Jessie finally got back in.

"So how have you been in the last two weeks?" She asked after a short silence.

Jessie covered her face and groaned.

"That bad huh?" Camille asked patting the dirty blonde on her back.

"You have no idea, we found my dads new group. Four boys from Minnesota, they're epic dudes I swear, but they're a total handful. Dads probably shackling them up by their toes right now." Jessie said as she removed her hands from her face.

"Really? Hmm, why aren't you at Rocque Records helping them aggravate your dad?"

"Because I guess we pushed him too far and he fired me. He's the last person I want to see today." Jessie began moping again, she got up from the pool side and flopped face down into a lounge chair.

"What do you mean he fired you!" Camille exclaimed as she sat down at the right of the seat Jessie was planking on.

"Uh mun eh ot piffthed an thurmnatd I onrac!" Jessie muffled before she let out another groan.

"Huh?"

"Jessie!" Said an all too familiar male voice.

She slowly lifted her head up out of the cushioning and turned toward the person who called her name. The images of Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos met her sight. They were feather free and James was clearly upset, he did a pathetic job of trying to hide it. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all dropped down into the loungers next to hers. James laid down next to her left, opposite of Camille and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Jessie are you okay?" James asked her, concern on his face as he peered into her eyes for any sign of tears.

"Im fine James..." She insisted.

"What happened to your feathers?" He asked, noticing that they were gone.

"Oh, I went to 2J and bummed a shower off of Kendalls mommy." She shrugged.

"Who's the chick?" Carlos asked, nodding toward Camille.

"Guys, this is Camille Roberts. Camille these are the guys, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and this one is James Diamond." Jessie introduced them, pointing at each one as she named them off.

They all waved and mumbled a quiet 'Hey' to eachother, then it got really.

"Camille is the Palm Woods method actress queen." Jessie stated tying to get rid of the deafening silence.

"Queen?" Kendall asked with a brow raised. Questioning Camille's acting skills.

"Yes queen! She's the best actress ive ever seen, she could give Cameron Diaz a run for her money." Jessie said with wide eyes.

"She can't be THAT good, no offence." Kendall said the last part to Camille.

Camille and Jessie gasped together. She watched as Camille leaped up from the lounger and slapped Kendall across the face.

"OW!"

"How dare you! I bust my butt day after day going to audition after audition trying to live my dream and all you can say is NO OFFENCE! I don't know you Mr. Knight, and quite frankly, I DON'T WANT TO!" Camille yelled.

She shot Kendall with a nasty glare before she stomped off angrily, shoving Guitar Dude into the wall as she passed him on her way back into the Palm Woods. Kendall and the others stared after her in shock. Then Jessie started laughing.

"Oh Camille, I love her." She sighed as she flipped over onto her back.

"She's good…" Kendall said as he rubbed his pink cheek.

"Sooo, whats up?" Jessie asked after a moment.

"I am so depressed." Carlos pouted, staring up at the clouds.

"Your dad is really mean…" Logan said thoughtfully.

"What happened?" Jessie asked, sitting up and looking at each boy with brows furrowed.

"To make a long story short…we got fired." Logan sighed.

"Uh! Not you guys too!" Jessie groaned as she put her face back into her hands.

No wonder James seemed so upset, his life dream, right there in his hands. Only to be snatched away from him because of a stupid pillow fight. If Jessie ever seen her father again, she would kill him for being this cruel.

"Its kind of James' fault…" Kendall said looking at the brunette, who had just groaned and threw his face into the cushioning like Jessie had been doing a moment ago before they showed up.

"Wait what? What do you mean James' fault?"

James was the one who wanted to be a pop star, how could he, of all people, be the reason they all might be packing up and going back to Minnesota tonight? She removed her face from her hands and looked down at James, who still remained face down in the pillow.

"Well it all started after you walked out…" Kendall began.

XOXOXO (About two hours earlier) XOXOXO

.

.

.

_James watched the tears well up in her eyes as Gustavo screamed in her face that he was terminating her contract. He could see the pain in her eyes as one of the few things Jessie Rocque held close to her heart had been snatched away, just like that. How James knew her band was close to her heart? He had seen Rocquet Gurlz live when he went to one of their concerts back home in Minnesota, he seen and heard the passion Jessie and all the other girls had as they sang and danced that night nearly seven months ago. He barely listened to Gustavo and his daughter argue back and forth, he just kept his eyes firmly on Jessie. Everything got silent and she began to walk away…_

"_Whatever." She mumbled sounding slightly choked._

"_Jessie…" He said, gabbing hold of her arm._

_Her glassy slate blue eyes looked up into his hazel ones for about half a second before she turned her head and yanked her arm free, just as she turned her head a lone tear fell from the corner of her eye. He watched as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. She was probably running off to cry somewhere private, and if there was anything! Anything at all that could piss off James Diamond, it was seeing somebody make a girl cry._

"_Okay dogs, now that that problem child is gone…I want you all back into the studio, Girl Time from the top!" Gustavo shouted as his face went back to its normal shade, he turned and began walking back to the sound studio._

_Kendall, Carlos, and Logan very reluctantly began following behind him._

"_No."_

_The guys stopped and looked at James like he had gone crazy, Gustavo slowly turned and glared at James who remained standing in his spot from the lineup._

"_What was that?" Gustavo asked dangerously._

"_You heard me." James shot back, crossing his arms and scowling at the man._

"_I am Gustavo Rocque and NOBODY TELLS ME NO!"_

"_Yeah well, you're also a heartless bastard. I mean come on! You just sent your own daughter out the door crying! WHAT PERSON DOES THAT!" James shouted right back, his anger starting to fire up._

_Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breaths as they looked between James and Gustavo, waiting for what was to come next._

"_That girl has been a pain in my ass and playing her childish games for way too long now!" Gustavo yelled._

"_SO! She's still your daughter! Being a pain and acting childish is in our programming! It's all in the teenage handbook!" James shouted._

"_He's right Gustavo." Kelly spoke up, the rest of the guys nod their heads from behind her._

"_You see! Even Kelly knows this and she doesn't even have kids! You don't have kids right?" James asked the last part to Kelly._

"_No I don't, but I have known the Rocquet Gurlz since they were old enough to talk back… and break things." Kelly admitted._

"_You're supposed to be on my side Kelly! Not his!" Gustavo shouted._

"_Excuse me, im on nobody's side. But maybe firing Jessie was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Kelly asked trying to be reasonable._

"_Nope, she had it coming. Im running a business here, and if she can't be professional then good riddance. Now James, stop acting like Jessie, pull that stick out of your ass and GET. IN. THE. STUDIO!" Gustavo bellowed._

_James ignored him and began walking toward the exit door._

"_Where do you think you're going!"_

_James stopped at the door, turning around, he glared at Gustavo._

"_Im going to go find my unofficial celeb wifey, ya see im gonna be the better person here and walk away. No use in wasting my breath having a yelling match with you when I can use it on something much more important like comforting the girl YOU made cry. YOU'RE the one that should be ashamed, not Jessie." James spat._

"_Celeb wifey! That's my daughter you're talking about there pal!" Gustavo shouted in anger._

"_Now you wanna be her father." James mumbled as he opened the door_

"_If you walk out that door now don't bother ever walking back in it!"_

_James didn't even glance backwards as he walked out of Rocque Records, anger seeping from his pores at the man he just left back there. He began walking down the sidewalk a sticky and fuzzy mess, for once not caring what people thought about his appearance. Each step he took away from the building, the less angry he became._

_._

_._

_._

_As James walked, he thought about what he had just done. One minute he's in boy band boot camp training to become a great pop star, the next hes walking down the sidewalk covered in feathers and possibly going back home to Minnesota. But James couldn't help it! Seeing Gustavo scream at Jessie like that, watching her leave from the room in tears. It reminded him of when he was younger and how his mom would lock herself in the bathroom and cry when his father would scream and shout at her over stupid petty things like his business suits not being perfect and wrinkle free, or his steak at dinner not being made the right way. James HATED that!_

"_JAMES!" _

_James stopped walking and turned his head to see his three best friends run from around a corner and make their way over to him._

"_I cannot believe you just walked out like that man." Kendall said breathlessly, thumping him on the back._

"_Yeah well, he was being a jerk." James said and continued walking._

_The other guys fell into step with him as they continued their walk to the Palm Woods, they were almost there, about another five minutes. James had been walking a good fifteen minutes prior to the guys' arrival. _

"_Soo, what happened after I left?" James asked._

"_Well Gustavo started cursing and breaking things…" Logan started._

"_Yeah then him and Kelly started arguing about celeb wifeys…" Carlos continued._

"_Then we just sort of walked out while they weren't paying attention." Kendall finished._

_James sighed sadly as they all continued to walk._

_._

_._

_._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Then we went back to 2J to wash that gunk off of us, that's when Gustavo called and yelled some more before screaming 'You dogs are officially DEAD! Gahhh reeeeehh Bllehhh." Kendall said while imitating Gustavo.

Jessie laughed, then laid down next to James. Looking over when he groaned again.

"Awe don't cry James, you're still great looking. Hey! You could stay out here and become a model!" Jessie said trying to be cheerful, she patted James on his back.

"True…and maybe I could star on a reality show…" James stated thoughtfully as he turned his head up out of the cushion, then grinned half-heartedly over at Jessie.

They all sat in silence for a bit, with the sun beating down on them. Jessie began to nod off, letting her eyes slide shut as the tiring events from that day finally slammed down onto her… in a matter of seconds she was out of it.

.

.

.

"Guys, I think she's asleep…" James said, poking Jessie in the cheek.

"Should we throw her into the pool?" Carlos asked, looking over at the sleeping forum of Jessie, a smirk on his face.

The guys stared at Carlos.

"What! Open opportunity!" He stated with a shrug.

Jessie smacked her lips lightly in her sleep and began rolling over, her head found its way onto James' chest and her leg threw itself across his legs.

"Nope she's fine right here." James grinned, placing his arms around her. He grinned a little wider when she snuggled in closer to him.

.

.

.

"D'awwww isn't that precious." A feminine voice cooed, some forty-five minutes later.

Kendall looked up from his hockey magazine and spotted a girl that looked about his age smiling down at Jessie and James' snuggly sleeping forums. James had decided to take a nap around half an hour ago, he now lay on his side fast asleep with his face snuggled into Jessie's soft dirty blonde hair, his arms wrapped around her possessively, and she was snuggled up with her face in his neck, her legs tangled with his.

"Umm… who are you?" Kendall asked her as she dug through Jessie's bag and pulled out her camera, she snapped a picture before placing it back and turning towards Kendall.

"Lauren Rocque" She said then pulled an air horn from the inside of the backpack she was carrying.

She looked like Jessie but completely different at the same time, she had mid length hair that was just a shade lighter than Jessie's that was pulled up into a messy pony tail. Looked around the same height as her too. She was wearing denim shorts with a black and white Los Angeles Kings jersey.

Kendall watched as she smirked evilly and placed the air horn between James and Jessie's faces.

"!"

"AHHH!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

Jessie and James jerked awake instantly with wide eyes. Jessie fell off of the lounger she jumped so badly. The two of them turned their heads to glare at the now laughing Lauren.

"Oh God, that was priceless!" She laughed as she grabbed her stomach.

"Dude im ringing, are you ringing?" Jessie asked James, rubbing her ears from her spot on the ground.

"What?" James asked as he too tried to make his ears stop ringing.

"Im ringing!" Jessie said a little louder.

"What!"

"IM RINGING!" She yelled.

"Jeez Jessie, no need to yell." James joked while rubbing his eyes.

Lauren offered her hand to Jessie, she grabbed it and Lauren pulled her off of the ground, smiling innocently at her.

"Bitch…" Jessie mumbled as she yawned and stretched.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting back down next to James, who still laid on the lounger with his arms resting behind his head.

"Scootch ya bootch blondie." Lauren said to Kendall.

Kendall raised a brow at her.

"Please?" She tried.

Kendall lowered that brow and put the other one up.

Lauren giggled.

Kendall grinned then scooted over for her.

"Nice eyebrow control there uhhh..."

"Kendall." He said giving a dimpled smile.

"Kendall." Lauren repeated with a nod, she smiled back at him.

"A-hem!" Jessie coughed as the two continued to smile at eachother.

"I think they're having a moment." James whispered, smirking over at the two.

Jessie leaned over and clapped her hands in front of Laurens face.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Lauren!"

"What!" Lauren shouted, whipping around and glaring at Jessie, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Jessie questioned.

"Oh! I heard you finally got fired and me being the good big sister/cousin/best friend person thing that I am came to see if you were alright. Are you alright?" Lauren asked as she turned toward Jessie.

"Im fine, slightly depressed, madder than hell…a little hungry, but other than that im good." Jessie said.

"Are you sure? You're not going to burst into tears and formulate a plan to get your job back with me are you?" Lauren smirked.

"Tears no, plan yes."

"Excellent, I was thin-"

"Whoa guys, who's the pretty lady!" Carlos exclaimed as he ran across the pool side and sat down next to Lauren at the side of Kendalls lounger.

Logan and Carlos were away from the pool going to go pick up some smoothies for everyone so they missed Laurens arrival.

"Oh! Lauren these are the guys Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James. Guys this is my sister Lauren." Jessie introduced the bunch.

"Hello Miss. Rocque. Im Logan." He said grabbing her hand and placing a kiss onto her knuckles.

Lauren smiled up at Logan.

"I'm Carlos, you're pretty, would you like a pink smoothie?" He said cutely, holding a pink smoothie out to her.

"No, thank you Carlos. But im allergic to strawberries." She declined with a kind smile to the goofy Latino boy.

"Thaaank you." Kendall stated with a smirk as he grabbed the smoothie out of Carlos' hand and then used his foot to shove the poor boy off of the lounger and away from Lauren.

"So Lauren do you like blue smoothies? I'll go get you a blue smoothie…"

"Carlos, really, im fi-" Lauren began, but Carlos didn't seem to hear her.

"Hold that thought im gonna go get you a blue smoothie!" Carlos shouted as he ran back into the Palm Woods and out of sight on a quest to get Lauren a blue smoothie.

"Is he always like that?" Lauren asked as she looked in the direction Carlos ran in.

"Only around girls, or when he's on extreme sugar highs..." Kendall stated, slurping at his smoothie.

"Wait, your sister? I thought Gustavo Rocque only had one daughter." James said with a confused look.

"I'm actually her cousin, but ive lived with dad, Mama Kelly, and Jessie since I was seven. So she pretty much is my sister… They sort of adopted me in a way." Lauren said as she looked at James.

"Hey do I know you from somewhere? I swear that ive seen you before." She said when she actually looked at James.

He seemed very familiar to her for some strange reason. She didn't know where and she didn't know when, but she could swear she had seen his face somewhere before.

"I don't think so…" James said with a shake of his head.

"Lauren! I got your blue smoothie!"

Carlos came running out of the Palm Woods towards Lauren with a blue smoothie in his hand. He handed it to her, sort of breathless and grinning like crazy.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you Carlos." She smiled at him, sipping the blueberry smoothie.

"Anywhos back to project 'get-Jessie-her-job-back'… I was thinking." Lauren began.

"Hold up, we need to get the guys hired back again too. I didn't bust my ass that hard just to have them sent back home on the first day." Jessie insisted.

"Darn it, I didn't think it through that much! Okay so new new plan…" Lauren said with furrowed brows.

Everybody looked at her, waiting for her to continue with her plan. She glanced around and noticed everyone looking at her.

"Don't look at me, I got nothing! My plan involved Carmen, Jayde, and I going on strike and rigging up a watermelon cannon aimed at dads office window until he let Jessie back into the band. I don't think that will work on him with the guys too though." She said thoughtfully as she chewed at the end of her straw.

Jessie groaned for what seemed the trillionth time that day.

"Cheer up Jess! Hey I know just what we can do as a pick me up." Lauren smirked as she reached down for her backpack.

"And what might that be?" Kendall asked as he watched her curiously.

Lauren lifted back up with a small cooler in her hands, she smiled at the group as they all looked at the slightly smoking cooler in curiosity.

"I don't know what that is, but im in!" Carlos said eagerly, placing his helmet on his head and giving it a smack.

"What other weird things do you carry around with you?" Kendall asked in amusement.

"Just the necessities." Lauren replied glancing from left to right.

"Air horns and mysterious smoking coolers?" He smirked.

Lauren just grinned at him.

"Why are you carrying around a cooler of dry ice?" Logan asked as he examined the cooler.

"Lauren! That was for Jayde's science project, oh just wait till she gets back, she is going to KILL you." Jessie said with a huge grin once Logan identified what was in the smoking box.

"Relax, we're just gonna have a little fun. And its not like she cant go out and buy some more." Lauren reasoned.

Lauren handed the cooler to Kendall and began digging through her bag again, this time pulling out a tin of eye black.

"More weird things out of Lauren Rocque's backpack..." Kendall mumbled as she smudged some lines under her eyes.

"What! Gotta have the war paint on." Lauren grinned, turning toward Kendall she smudged some eye black under his eyes too.

"What exactly are we going to do with a cooler full of dry ice?" James asked as he sat up next to Jessie.

"We my friends, are going to bomb the Palm Woods." Lauren stated, standing up with a grin.

* * *

><p>So theres Chappie 6! Reviews are greatly appreciated, no flames though please, constructive criticism is welcome!... I would like to thank my lovely reader mandamichelle for putting the idea of James standing up to Gustavo for firing Jessie into my head, for without her it would have been Gustavo just firing the boys right after he fired her (not very interesting right? lol). So THANK YOU MANDAMICHELLE! :)...AND I would also like to thank LinaRush for reminding me to include Camille. I admit that i wasnt going to include her in this story, or she was just going to be mentioned here and there. But Lina had me going back over my BTR fanfic notes and BAM i knew exactly what i was going to do with her for this story, so another big THANK YOU LINARUSH! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>"AHH!"<p>

Jessie and the rest of the group ran and laughed as the three Jennifers jumped and screamed as the water bottle bomb exploded from underneath their table. They had been setting off one dry ice bomb after another for at least half an hour now around the Palm Woods.

"You girls are awesome, did you know that?" Carlos said as Lauren packed some dry ice into a bottle half filled with water. Once the ice made contact with the water it instantly began shooting smoke like a fog machine.

"Course we did, FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Lauren yelled, twisting the cap on.

She carefully opened a random apartment door that said 4H, inside there was a young couple having a very heated make out session on the couch. They didn't notice as Lauren rolled the swelling bottle into their apartment.

"No Carlos is right, I didn't expect the Rocquet Gurlz to be this fun." Kendall admitted as Lauren closed the door quietly.

"What did you expect? Four whiny spoiled popstars that cried when daddy didn't give them what they wanted?" Lauren questioned, turning from her spot squatted by the door to raise a brow at Kendall.

"Well…yeah." He admitted sheepishly.

"Thanks Kendall." Jessie said sarcastically.

"No day is ever boring when a Rocque woman is present."

Just as Lauren said that, a small explosion, followed by a loud scream came from inside the apartment.

"RUN!"

They all laughed and ran down the hallway, jumping into the elevator just as the guy from 4H screamed about 'somebody about to be brutally murdered'.

"We're running out of dry ice." Jessie announced with a pout as she looked into the almost empty cooler.

"Holy eff, we went through ten pounds of dry ice that quick?" Lauren asked as she glanced into the cooler.

"Why don't we take what's left and make a big one?" Carlos suggested as the elevator doors opened.

"Not a bad idea Carlitos, who haven't we bombed yet?" Jessie asked as she mentally went over the list of people they pissed off and scared today.

"Well we've already gotten Guitar dude and the Jennifers." Logan said.

"And everyone in the lobby…" James chuckled, referring to when they set off six of them, one after another. The reactions they got out of that one was nothing short of hilarious.

"And Camille's dad…" Carlos added.

"That one was bad." Lauren said as she sucked air through her teeth. Camille's father deffinantly didn't like that joke.

They thought in silence as they walked past the front desk of the Palm Woods.

"Bitters!" Jessie whisper shouted with a huge mischievous grin.

"Yessss!" Lauren hissed as she shared a look with Jessie.

"Uh who?" Kendall asked with furrowed brows.

"The lousy Palm Woods hotel manager." Jessie continued to grin

"He's in his office right now, I say we bomb the creep." Lauren insisted, she really didn't like Reginald Bitters, at all.

So they found an empty two liter bottle from the recycling bin and packed it with the remainding ice, Lauren twisted the cap onto the bottle and jumped over the front desk. She silently crept toward Mr. Bitters office door, the swelling bottle in hand. Very carefully, she twisted the doorknob and pushed it open a few inches. Mr. Bitters was sitting at his desk, head rested on his fist, fast asleep. Perfect…

"Time for a little wake up call." Lauren whispered with a grin.

She pushed the door open fully and tiptoed into the office, careful not to make any noise and wake the sleeping man. She sat the bottle down in the middle of the desk, it was swollen to almost busting point now. She grinned and ran from the room. Back in the lobby the others were waiting on a couch, acting natural. Lauren did a run jump onto the couch that James, Jessie, and Kendall were sat in. The boys were caught by surprise as she flopped across their laps and peered over the arm rest, staring down the office door. Thirty seconds later, a huge boom came from the inside of the room, a terrified yelp followed.

Lauren chuckled gleefully.

"ALRIGHT WHO DONE THIS!" An angry Mr. Bitters bellowed as he came out of his office, the remainders of the busted plastic clutched in his hand. His face was soaked with the water from the bottle.

They all did a pathetic job of acting natural. James whipped out his lucky comb and began running it through his hair, Jessie lazily looked at her nails, Kendall began whistling and twirling a string of Laurens hair around his finger innocently, Logan was looking around awkwardly, Carlos was holding a magazine upside down and acted like he was reading. Lauren closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, it didn't help that she was practically shaking with laughter.

"YOU!" Mr. Bitters shouted and stomped his way toward the group.

"Uh, what makes you think we did anything?" Jessie asked innocently, looking up at the man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Eye black over here." Mr. Bitters spat, glaring at the two.

"Shit! Our covers are blown! Plan B, run like hell!"

And with that said Lauren rolled off of their laps and onto the floor, she did a ninja roll across the small table and took off running around a corner. The others were quick to follow her league and scatter in all different directions. Mr. Bitters hot at their heels.

.

.

"Oh man, did any of you guys find Lauren? You don't think Bitters got her do you?" Kendall asked as he walked to the group of four in the loungers.

They had just grouped back together after running around the Palm Woods for twenty minutes. They successfully got Bitters off their tails and met up at the pool. All except Lauren, she never came back.

"No luck, but im sure she'll show up soon." Jessie said boredly.

As if she were waiting for those words, Lauren popped up with a splash from the deep end of the pool, gasping for air. Her hair had lost its ponytail and now lay soaked around her shoulders, her eye black was smeared down her cheeks.

"Should have known…" Jessie mumbled with a shake of her head.

"Oh hey guys, is Bitters gone?" Lauren smiled brightly at them when she opened her eyes and seen them all staring at her with looks of shock on their faces.

"How long have you been down there?" Kendall asked as he offered his hand to her.

"Uhhhhhhhh, about seven minutes." Lauren said with a thoughtful look as he pulled her out of the pool.

"LAUREN!" Jessie cried when the soaked teen sat down on her, effectively soaking her too.

"JESSIE!" She mimicked.

"I hate you, do you know that?" Jessie told her sister.

"I know that you don't mean that." Lauren smirked, leaning backwards and resting her head on Jessie's shoulder so she was completely laying on her.

They all sat there in silence for a moment, and then Carlos sighed.

"Im bored now!"

"What do you suppose we do?" Logan asked.

.

.

Ten minutes later they all found themselves in the pool, Lauren was sitting on Kendall's shoulders, attempting to spike his soaked hair into a Mohawk. Jessie was sat on Carlos' as she went over the rules of chicken.

"Its simple really, you get knocked off, the next person is up." Jessie said with a shrug.

"Cool, so we ready to start?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Yep, but just a heads up, Lauren is _really_ competitive." Jessie said, looking toward the blonde who just smeared more eye black onto her face.

"You'd best just throw yourself off of Carlos' shoulders now while you're ahead baby sister. You know im unbeatable, and with the help of my trusty stud here, you're all going down!" Lauren said, patting Kendall on the head.

"Stop calling me that! You're only three months older tha-… wait? Don't you mean steed?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Nope, Mr. Stud Muffin and I are going to kill you all." Lauren said with an evil smirk

If you looked closely, you would have noticed Kendall's face flush a light pink color.

"FIGHT!" Logan and James chorused from the edge of the pool.

And so they fought, the guys got to see first hand just how competitive Lauren really was. Jessie put up a tough fight as they swung and shoved eachother around, but she was no match for Lauren and went crashing into the water a few minutes later.

"Who's next!" Lauren shouted gleefully when Jessie broke the surface and started coughing up water.

Jessie shot her with a glare before swimming to the edge and sitting down between James and Logan, she attempted to ring some of the water out of her soaked shirt.

The chicken games went on, one after another, Lauren was the last man standing as she sent Logan, James, and Carlos crashing into the water one after another. She refused to admit that Logan almost had her when she went up against him.

"Chicken champion and gold medalist Lauren Rocque wins again WHOO!" Lauren cheered as she threw her fists into the air.

"Not so fast there chicken champion, you still have one more fight." Kendall said.

He dunked under the water and Lauren slid from his shoulders. He resurfaced and smirked at her, she smirked back.

"James." She stated.

"Carlitos." Kendall said.

The two named leaped back into the pool and the two competitors shouldered up, they stared eachother down, both trying to intimidate the other.

"Competitors ready?" Jessie questioned from her spot at the side of the pool next to Logan.

Without looking away from eachother, they both gave a stiff nod.

"FIGHT!"

They began the shoving and pulling, Carlos nearly lost his balance a few times. But Kendall kept up, he refused to loose. Lauren clamped her teeth together and pushed harder, she was not going down without a fight.

"Fall down damn it!" Lauren snarled after another hard shove.

"Awe, is somebody getting a wittle aggravated?" Kendall cooed with a smirk.

"You're going down blondie!" She shouted as she grabbed onto his arms and began yanking, shoving, and pulling, but her efforts had little effect.

Kendall threw his head back and laughed, something fluttered in the pit of Laurens stomach from the sound of his laughter.

Kendall grabbed hold of her arms firmly.

"See ya goldie locks." He smirked.

Lauren gave a yelp as she was pulled from James' shoulders and went crashing into the water between Carlos and James. When she resurfaced she glared at Kendall, who had just jumped off of Carlos' shoulders.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! He beat you! Take that you stupid, competitive, Mrs. I-cant-loose, but you just did! In your face bitch!" Jessie cheered like a crack monkey and hugged Logan, who chuckled and patted the happy girl on the back.

Lauren just continued to glare.

"Awww does somebody need a hug?" Kendall teased with a huge dimpled grin as he held his arms open.

"Screw you." She spat playfully, splashing water at him.

.

.

After a splash war they climbed out of the pool and started a fire in the fire pit. Jessie sat between James and Carlos lazily running her foot back and fourth through the flames.

"You're going to burn yourself." Lauren said lazily from her spot next to Kendall.

"No im no- ouch!"

She burned her foot.

"Told ya…" Lauren mumbled with a smirk.

They sat in silence for a while, it seemed as though the events from today had finally had them all tired out.

"Today has been like the longest day of my life ever." Carlos said.

"Tell me about it." Logan agreed with a chuckle.

"I told you guys, boy band boot camp is very exhausting." Jessie spoke up.

"HA! I'll drink to that one!" Lauren said, raising her water bottle and taking a swig. Remembering when she had to go through it.

"You know what's funny? We didn't even get the chance to sing together." Kendall said.

Everyone watched as a small smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"_Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd." _Kendall began singing.

"_And you look like a turd and you smeeelll like a tuuuurd" _The other boys fell into the song.

"_ooooooooohhhhhhhh wwhhhoooooohhhh" _James added some layers into it.

Logan began beatboxing and the boys' singing got gradually louder and more harmonized, the girls stared at them in shock. This was Laurens first time hearing them sing, ever. Jessie knew James was good, and that Kendall had a decent voice. But she was smacked speechless by how great they all sounded together, this was _exactly_ why she fought so hard with her father.

"_And you look like a turd…'_

"_And you smmeeeyeeeyeeyeeelll like a tuuuaaarrd yeeeaahh yeahh" _James finished off, jumping up onto the seat.

Everyone around the pool began to applaud, Jessie, Lauren, The Jennifers, Guitar dude, Tyler, Camille, everyone else. The guys smiled, James took a bow before flopping back down onto the couch thing.

"We should do this! You guys were right. I really think we should do this." Kendall said, standing up.

"How, we got fired remember?" Logan pointed out.

"We didn't get fired…" He started, then noticed the looks everyone gave him.

"Okay we got fired! But the problem is, we didn't try our best." Kendall admitted.

"Uh, I tried my best." James stated.

"You walked out in a fit of rage." Jessie pointed out with a small smile.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't try my _best_." He admitted with a slight frown.

"Guitar dude, I need some music…something inspirational." Kendall said to the long haired guitar player.

Guitar dude held his fist up then began strumming his guitar, a smooth rhythm sounded around them. Kendall put his speech face on.

"We are hockey players, brothers of the ice! And we do NOT quit. Now, are we gonna dump the puck and scramble back to the bench? Or are we gonna grab the puck, pull the goalie, and rush to the next big time!"

"You really think we can make it as a boy band?" Carlos asked doubtfully.

"No…but I have realized three things since we've got here. One – I love singing. Two – I love singing with you guys!..." He trailed off.

"And the third thing?" Jessie asked

"It's minus eight in Minnesota right now, and im in LOVE with this pool." Kendall stated, turning his head to look fondly at the huge pool.

"That was deep bro." Lauren said, holding up a fist

"Shut up you! Anyways, what's the play? Dump the puck, or big time rush?" Kendall asked the guys.

"Big time rush." James stated, standing up.

"Big time rush." Carlos said, jumping up and throwing his helmet on.

"Big time rush." Logan agreed.

"Big time rush." Kendall finished.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 up! Chapter 8 is in the works and will be posted up shortly! Thank you all for the reviews! Writing confidence BOOSTED! :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush..or Wal-mart. Or anything but the OC's and plot.**

The song mentioned is 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink. I dont own that either!

* * *

><p>"BIG TIME RUSH! That's it you guys! Big-Time-Rush!" Lauren exclaimed, jumping up excitedly.<p>

"What?" Kendall said with raised brows, sitting back down.

Then Jessie caught on, she grinned.

"Yesss! That's perfect! It's catchy, and it breaks dads 'boyz' tradition. He's not gonna like that one."

"Who cares! Since when did we ever listen to Gustavo Rocque?" Lauren grinned.

"Never!" Jessie laughed.

"OH! I just thought of a way to get your jobs back!" Lauren said excitedly.

"Does it involve a wedgie catapult and a huge pile of cow poop?" Carlos asked.

"No… but great idea. I might just have to use that one someday." Lauren said thoughtfully.

"Hello! Mind explaining what you two are going on about?" Kendall exclaimed confused.

Both girls grinned at him.

"The name of your guys' new band!" Lauren stated.

"Big Time Rush!" Jessie finished.

"Hmm, I like it, it fits." Kendall agreed, the guys nod in their agreement.

"And our jobs?" Logan asked.

"Simple, just compromise with the dope and BAM the dogs are back in business, and Jessie is a brat once again. Besides, Griffin wants a boy band by the end of the week, and Jessie is in contract with Griffin AND Dad. Her contract can't be terminated without the boss mans say so." Lauren said with a shrug.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that one!" Jessie said, feeling stupid as she facepalmed.

"There _is_ a reason Jayde reads over every document we sign Jessie…" She said with raised brows

They all agreed to give Laurens plan a shot tomorrow, but right now they all sat around the fire and talked, getting to know eachother. The guys learned that Lauren was a hockey fanatic, hence the slightly damp Los Angeles Kings jersey that she wore. All of the Rocquet Gurlz played hockey, but none of them were as crazy for it as Lauren was. She and Kendall agreed to get together and have a friendly match sometime, Big Time Rush vs. Rocquet Gurlz. The sun went down and the mosquito's started biting…

"Well I think it's about time we headed home Jessie." Lauren said after she slapped another blood sucker off of her arm.

"What! You're crazy if you think im going back to that house tonight! No way in hell man." Jessie shook her head, a look on her face that said 'you-cant-make-me."

"Well were else do you suppose you'll sleep!" Lauren sighed as she stood up and stretched.

"I'll sleep right here if I have to, wouldn't be the first time." Jessie shrugged.

"Fine, but im staying with you." Lauren insisted, sitting down next to her sister.

"You girls can't sleep out here." James stated with a shake of his head.

"I can, and I will." Jessie said.

"The mosquito's will eat you alive!" Carlos exclaimed as he smacked one off of his neck.

"You'll catch your death out here, with west nile disease going around." Logan stated as he swatted at the little annoying insects.

"How about bunking out in 2J tonight, then in the morning we can all go down to Rocque Records and get our jobs back." Kendall offered as he absent-mindedly chewed on his nails.

"Hmm I dunno, are you sure your mom wont mind? It's your guys' first night here, we don't want to intrude." Lauren said looking at Kendall.

Kendall smiled at her.

"Course not, my moms cool."

"What do ya say Jessie?" She asked, turning to look at her.

"I don't have a choice do I." She sighed.

"Of course not! Now come on, you're bunking with me!" James grinned as he yanked Jessie up and threw her over his shoulder.

Kendall and Lauren shared a smirk as they followed behind James as he carried Jessie back into the Palm Woods against her will.

.

.

"James effing Diamond! Put. Me. Down!" Jessie demanded as she kicked her legs and beat her fist into his back.

"No can do Jessie-boo." He laughed as they all entered the elevator.

Carlos eagerly clicked the button to their floor.

"You put me down now! Or so help me God, when I get down from here I am punching you in the wiener!" She threatened.

"You do that." James said with a smirk.

He lifted his hand and slapped her on the ass…hard!

"Ouch! HEY!...LAUREN? Lauren! Why the hell aren't you helping me!" Jessie shouted.

Lauren stepped behind Kendall.

"Oh man im trying! But Kendall's holding me back." Lauren said lamely, reaching over an amused Kendall's shoulders like she was trying to get to Jessie.

With a loud sigh Jessie went limp and stopped fighting, because fighting was getting her nowhere and all she was doing at this point was wasting her energy.

The elevator doors opened two floors before their stop, a group of three stepped in and hit the lobby button, looking weirdly at James and Jessie.

"Bye." Jessie waved cheerfully at the people in the elevator as they reached their stop and James walked out.

"We're back Mom!" Kendall shouted as they entered 2J.

"Oh hey boys." Mrs. Knight said as she walked out of the bathroom, bandana around her head and a scrub brush in hand.

"Hello Mrs. Knight." Jessie said casually.

"Hello Jes- I don't even want to know." Mrs. Knight said as she looked up and seen Jessie on James' shoulder.

"Mom, this is-"

"Lauren Rocque!" Katie exclaimed, cutting off Kendall.

The ten year old raced across the sitting room and hugged Lauren, who returned the hug. Katie was a big fan of Rocquet Gurlz, owning both of their albums. Lauren was her favorite out of the group though, ever since that concert James took her too nearly seven months ago for her tenth birthday, Lauren sort of became her idol.

"Uh, who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?" Kendall demanded, not used to seeing his little sister act like this.

Katie let go of Lauren and lightly blushed, shooting a glare at her brother.

"Just because I don't act like a ten year old most of the time doesn't mean that im not one! Besides, Lauren is my favorite artist, you should know that big brother." Katie shot.

"I knew that." James spoke up.

Lauren looked between the little girl named Katie and James with a thoughtful look on her face. She knew these two from somewhere, she knew she did! She just couldn't place her finger on it.

'_Hmmm Katie…katie…Why does that name seem so familiar…'_ Lauren thought to herself. Then she remembered what Jessie just said, she said 'Mrs. Knight' _Knight!_... _Katie Knight!_

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere!" Lauren exclaimed as she pointed at James.

"What?" Kendall asked as he looked between the two.

"About seven months ago! March fourth. My Sweet sixteen birthday bash concert in Minnesota. Carmen and Jayde did double spin backflips off of the twenty foot speakers at the end of 'Raise Your Glass'. They had to carry Carmen off stage because she busted her ankle and then I drug Katie onstage to fill in for her and sing her parts through three songs. Then when Carmen came back out in a foot brace we all sang happy birthday to her. Remember James? You should, you were there." Lauren finished.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." James said as he looked up and to the left, seeming to have a flashback.

"I remember, best birthday ever!" Katie said with a grin, and with that said she pulled out her DS and walked toward her room.

"Uhhh James? Could you PLEASE put me down now! The blood is rushing to my head back here." Jessie spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Oh sorry." He said and sat her down.

She threw her hair back off of her beet red face and shot a glare at James. He just grinned at her and ruffled her messy hair.

"Jerk." She mumbled, smacking his hand away.

"Anyways! Mom this is Lauren, Jessie's sister. They're going to camp out here tonight, you don't mind right?" Kendall asked, looking at his mother with wide 'please-say-yes' eyes.

"Of course I don't, it should be a nice change from being around all you boys 24/7." Mrs. Knight said with a grin.

"Thanks mom." Kendall said sarcastically, then he hugged his mother.

.

.

The boys were sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the old television set, Lauren and Jessie had decided to do something useful and help Mrs. Knight clean up the apartment. They were running around, passing sponges and cleanser sprays back and forth. Sweeping the floors and wiping sweat from their brows.

"Trust Bitters to give you guys the crappiest apartment in the whole building." Lauren spat as she scrubbed black grime out of the bottom of the bathtub.

"I wonder why that man is so hateful." Mrs. Knight said as she poured bleach into the toilet.

"I think it's because he couldn't pick up a lady even if he paid her." Lauren said, turning the shower on to rinse out the grime that she managed to scrub up.

"Lauren! That is so mean." Mrs. Knight exclaimed, trying hard not to crack a smile.

"What! Its true, and you know it!" Lauren said grinning.

"That is _not_ true, Im sure there is a woman out their somewhere, waiting to be swept off their feet by Mr. Reginald Bitters." Mrs. Knight said as she swished the toilet brush around the bowl.

"So you're saying that you would date him?" Lauren asked with brows raised.

"Absolutely not!"

Lauren and Mrs. Knight both burst into light laughter as soon as the words left her mouth.

.

.

Jessie was sprinkling carpet freshener out onto the nasty carpet, wrinkling her nose up in disgust as she dumped a little extra on a gross stain.

"Feet up boys."

They lifted their legs up, not removing their eyes from the television. Then leaned to the side when Jessie walked in front of them and blocked their view as she sprinkled the new carpet scented powder around the sitting room. After that was done she started up the vacuum, running it around the floor. When she pushed the vacuum against the couch, the legs gave out from underneath it and the boys bounced a bit when it hit the floor with a thump.

"Jessie, why are you cleaning _our _apartment?" James asked with a confused look.

"Are you guys going to clean it?" She asked as she rolled up the vacuum cord, just having finished getting up the powder.

The four boys stayed quiet.

"Of course not, so stop complaining and let me clean." Jessie insisted.

"But you girls are our guest, you shouldn't be cleaning!" Kendall protested.

"Either you let me clean this nasty place up, or I go sleep by the pool." Jessie stated.

"You're going to be a good housewife someday Jessie." James commented with a smile as he watched her wipe the dust off of the TV screen and roll the vacuum into the corner.

"That is so sexist." Jessie laughed as she went to the kitchen and began to wipe down the counter tops with disinfectant wipes, her neat freak coming out. If their was anything Jessie hated, it was messiness.

Messiness and bad hair days.

Time went by and before they knew it, the cleaning was finished. The teens, along with Katie were sitting around the table playing spades.

"Do you have any threes?" James asked, looking toward Jessie who had just facepalmed.

"James, we're not playing Go Fish! Guys, I fold and im helping this derp before he goes completely broke." Jessie insisted as she slid her money pile of dollar bills and loose change across the table and walked around to stand behind James' seat.

He seemed to be a confused little boy as Jessie picked through his cards and placed some of them in new places in his hand.

"He raises to a dollar."

"I do?"

"You do." Jessie nod, throwing a buck into the pot.

"MOM! Im hungry, whats for dinner?" Kendall asked as he checked and threw a dollar into the growing money pile.

"Im not sure about that boys, there is absolutely nothing in this apartment to make!" She said as she shut the empty fridge door.

"No food! What! How are we going to live if theirs no food!" Carlos exclaimed when he heard about the fridge and cabinets being empty.

"Go to the market." Katie stated as she flipped a card from the deck onto the table.

"With what? My good looks?" Mrs. Knight said sarcastically.

"Don't you have the grocery money?" The small girl asked, raising the bid up to two dollars.

"No, I left it on the mantel back at home!" The woman groaned lightly.

"Don't worry about it Mama Knight, Gustavo Rocque has it covered." Lauren said as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a credit card from her wallet.

She handed it to Mrs. Knight.

"You have his credit card?" Kendall asked with a raised brow.

"And his social security number, and his drivers license, AND his buy one get one free smoothie card." Lauren listed off with a smirk.

"Fold…why?" Logan asked, looking up with wide eyes.

"Reasons." Jessie grinned.

"I cant take his card!" Mama Knight protested, handing back the card like it burned her.

"She's right, first offense identity theft is worth up to _at least _two and a half years in the federal state prison." Logan said smartly.

"Thank you Jayde…" Lauren said sarcastically with a frown on her face.

"Ive been thinking the same thing all day." Jessie said with a smile.

"What?" Logan asked, very confused.

"Your smartypants talk and your big boy words are just like Jayde's. Dumb it down a bit for the lesser intelligent people." Lauren said as she threw thee bucks into the pile.

"Okay, if Mama Knight uses that card, Daddy Rocque will get very very angry and Mama Knight will be sent straight to a very very bad place with very very bad people for a very very long time." Logan said to Lauren, acting like she was a two year old.

"I understood you the first time, I was talking about James." Lauren said, flicking a penny at Logan's head.

"Hey! Be nice to James! He's learning." Jessie defended, patting the insulted brunette on the shoulder.

"What Jessie said!" James stated, looking upwards to Jessie with a grin.

Lauren stuck her tounge out at her sister then turned toward Mrs. Knight.

"I understand why you don't want to use the card, so would you like me and Jessie to go pick some things up for you? We aren't worried about credit card fraud."

"No, I couldn't. That's your father's money…" Mrs. Knight declined.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. K! He has plenty! And I _did _say last week in Minnesota that all your expenses would be taken care of right?" Jessie reasoned.

"True." Kendall nod.

"Exactly, and it's the least we could do for you letting us stay here tonight." Lauren insisted.

"Oh okay!" Mrs. Knight caved.

They group finished up their spades game, Katie winning of course. She beat James' full house with a royal flush. The clock read 9:23 pm, with a stretch the girls got up from the table and slipped their shoes back on. Lauren dug through her backpack and pulled out two wigs and beanies, she handed one to Jessie.

"What are those for?" James asked as he watched Jessie slide on a bleach blonde shoulder length wig and purple beanie.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kendall asked as he seen Lauren pull the strange items out of her back pack.

"Quiet you, these- 'Lauren motioned between herself and Jessie's heads'- are what we use to keep attention from ourselves in public places." Lauren said as she slid her dark brown wig and red beanie on.

She topped it off by throwing on a pair of horn rimmed glasses on.

"Paparazzi folk are some animals, its best that we keep a low profile or we won't get any shopping done." Jessie stated as she ran her fingers through the wig hair, knocking out the tangles.

"Here, I wrote a list of all the things I need." Mrs. Knight said, handing the paper to Lauren that had various food items written on it.

"Kay, and we'll try to be back before ten." Jessie promised as they walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Mrs. Knight called as they began out the door.

"Yes?" Jessie asked, poking her head back into the apartment.

"Why don't the boys go with you? I don't like the thought of you girls being out so late by yourselves." She suggested, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Sure." Jessie shrugged.

The guys threw their shoes on and walked out of 2J.

"So, where are we going?" Kendall asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Wal-mart!" The girls chorused together with matching grins.

* * *

><p>Chappie 8 for all my lovely readers! :) I know this chapter might be a little boring and im sorry if you think so, it gets better I promise! Im trying my best to get this story rolling, but my fingers can only type so fast. AND as a result of punching a solid wall six times in a fit of rage, I now have a broken index finger. But I wont let that slow me down, chapter 9 should be posted up within a week or so.<p>

Next Chapter: The boys go late night shopping with Jessie and Lauren at Wal-mart! What could possibly go wrong? ;P

Leave a review, and remember!

DONT punch hard walls, you'll always loose. Haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jessie and Lauren.**

The song used in this chapter is "Survivor" by Destiny's Child... I dont own that either!

* * *

><p>The six teens piled into Lauren's truck and drove down to Wal-mart, as of now they were all standing at the front of the store by the doors around a cart.<p>

"Alright peeps, Mama Knight wants things to make cheeseburgers tonight and breakfast in the morning. But…I have a hard time following instructions for anything. So new game plan! Jessie and I will be in the front section getting all the things on the list. I want you boys to raid the food isles and grab all the things you'll eat, I want those cabinets in 2J stocked to bursting point. Do you boys understand?" Lauren asked as she looked around the cart.

They all nod once.

"Alright, move out!" Jessie said, jumping up to sit at the corner of the cart.

Lauren pushed the cart into the store and made her way toward the meat section, the boys disappeared within the isles of food.

"You do know that they are going to come back with abunch of potato chips and snack cakes right?" Jessie asked as she turned around to raise a brow at her sister.

"Of course I do, that's why I sent them off while we get all the real food. You can't take four teenage boys grocery shopping! They'd just groan and complain about how bored they are." Lauren grinned as she stopped at the meat coolers.

"Like you do when Kelly takes us grocery shopping with her?" Jessie asked with a small smirk as she reached over and snatched a package of steaks off the rack.

"Exactly."

The girls searched and picked out all kinds of different meats for Mama Knight, hamburger, steak, pork chops, hot dogs, baby back ribs, bacon, sausage, and also various types of lunch meats for cold cut sandwiches. Then they continued down the isle and got the dairy products, milk, eggs, cheese, yogurt, etcetera. They spent the next ten minutes knocking out all the different sections of the food chain, they were just loading a ten pound bag of potatoes onto the bottom of the cart when the boys returned. And just as Jessie predicted, their arms were piled full with abunch of unhealthy junk food.

"Whoa! One would think you guys were being starved." Jessie joked as they dumped their loads into the cart.

Looking through the items you could discover Doritos, Cheetos, coffee cakes, fudge rounds, pizza rolls, lunchables, corndogs, etcetera.

"Spiderman?" Lauren asked with a raised brow, pulling a box of Spiderman fruit snacks from the pile and holding them up curiously.

"What! I'm a growing boy, and growing boys need their fruit snacks! Plus… Spiderman is awesome." Kendall defended.

"Cant argue with that." Lauren agreed with a grin, tossing the box back into the cart.

"I wonder who threw this in." Jessie said sarcastically, giving James a pointed look and picking up a magazine from under a bag of cheese puffs.

"What! I'm a handsome boy, and handsome boys need their Cuda!" James defended, using Kendall's words.

"True." Jessie shrugged and began flipping through the CUDA magazine.

"We just need a few more things before we can head to checkout." Lauren said as she attempted to push the now full cart.

It didn't move…

"Jessie…"

"Hmm?" She asked, not looking up from the magazine.

"Get your fatass up!" Lauren shouted.

"I am _not _a fatass!" Jessie gasped. She jumped down from the cart and smacked Lauren with a pack of hamburger buns before going to stand next to Carlos.

Lauren tried to shove the cart again, this time it slowly moved. She let out a tiny groan and bent her knees as she tried to make the heavy cart go forward.

"Frikin move forward dammit!" She cursed, kicking the back of it.

But the cart continued to inch forward slowly.

"Would you like some help?" Kendall asked, trying to hold his laughter in.

"I frikin got this!" She shouted and pathetically tried shoving the cart again.

"I don't think you do." Kendall stated as he bumped her out of the way with his hip and began pushing the cart like it was the easiest thing in the world.

All the guys and Jessie laughed as they followed around the cart down the isle. Lauren just stood there staring after the stupid cart in shock, she let out a huff before following behind everyone.

"Show off." She muttered as she came up next to Kendall.

"Weakling" He muttered back.

Lauren turned her head and frowned at the blonde.

"AH! Whats that on your face!" Lauren screamed, staring wide eyed at his forehead.

Everybody that was within hearing distance of the store turned to stare at the group.

"Wha-"

"Hold still! I'll get it off!"

And with that said, Lauren raised her hand and slapped Kendall in his right eyebrow.

"I think I got it…" Lauren trailed off with a grin.

Kendall turned his head slowly, a mock frown on his face.

"You should know that back in Minnesota I was captain of the hockey team, and you have three seconds to star-"

"Challenge accepted Kendork! Game on beyotch!" Lauren grinned, she thumped Kendall on the back of the head and took off running.

Kendall looked at the guys, then to the place where Lauren disappeared, then back to the guys. A smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"Oh no…" Jessie muttered.

She knew that smirk, Lauren did a smirk just like that just before she sent someone crashing into the boards, or just after she sends a slap-shot right into someone's face. Very bad things happened when that smirk was present.

They all watched as Kendall took off in the direction Lauren went.

"Well…we're going to be here for a while. Im going to take this cart up to the front and have some employee watch over it." Jessie sighed as she tossed the magazine back into the cart and attempted to push it.

It didn't move…

"A little help here." She grunted as she shoved harder.

With a chuckle James pushed the cart to the front of the store with Jessie, Logan and Carlos in tow.

.

.

"Thank you!" Jessie told the customer service lady who agreed to watch over their cart gratefully.

"Now what?" Carlos asked after Jessie turned back around.

"We have a credit card with six digits and a whole store full of open opportunity. Have fun boys! But don't go too crazy." She winked.

And with that stated, Jessie picked up a shopping basket and walked away. The guys all exchanged glances.

"Did Jessie Rocque seriously just give us permission to spend money off of her father's stolen credit card?" Logan asked with wide eyes.

"I think so…" Carlos said as he slapped his helmet on.

The three boys looked at eachother for a moment.

"Plasma!" James yelped, making his way over to the electronics.

Logan and Carlos shrugged and followed behind him.

.

.

.

"Laureeeen, I know you're around here somewhere. Come out come out wherever you are." Kendall said as he peered between the pajama racks.

"Ohh Kendork…" Lauren purred, causing him to whip around in the direction her voice just came from.

His smirk reappeared on his face as he began making his way toward Laurens hiding place. He was being a little too confident, too bad Lauren was about to knock him back in place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lauren stated just before he stepped into her line of target.

"Oh? And whys that?" He asked as he did the stupid thing, and stepped into her line of target.

Lauren cut her line, and her bra slingshot flew forward. Kendall's eyes widened in horror as his front was soaked with the mysterious liquids from Laurens water balloons. He watched as she stepped out from behind the side of the shelves, a winning smirk on her face.

"That's why."

Kendall looked down at his soaked t-shirt and flannel button up, then back up at Lauren. The liquid had a weird scent to it, he knew it wasn't water.

"What did you just drench me in…" He asked slowly.

"Oh just some Morning Paradise Summers eve cleanser." Lauren shrugged, and then started giggling at his confused expression.

"Do you know what that is?" Lauren asked, biting back another laugh.

"No, do I want to know what that is…"

Kendall was beyond confused now.

"Boys…" She shoved a box into his chest and took off running again, her laughter could be heard around the corner.

Kendall looked down at the white box with furrowed brows.

'_Hmm Clinically tested…refreshes as it cleans…complete and ready to use…what is this crap? Sounds like some sort of girly face wash…' _Kendall thought to himself, then he turned the box around to read the directions.

'_How to use: Twist off cap… okaayyy…then insert nozzle into th-'_

"Oh my god!" He yelped, dropping the box and giving it a swift kick across the floor.

He shuddered in horror, frikin girly products. If Lauren wanted to play dirty, then he was going to play dirty right back. With one last horrified look at the small box Kendall marched away, sweet revenge forming in his mind.

.

.

Lauren was running, she had made it halfway across the store in two point three seconds. She was attempting to put as much distance between her and Kendall as possible, because once he realized just exactly what she had soaked him in, she was a dead woman. Making a sharp left turn she found herself crashing into someone.

"oooff!"

They both hit the ground painfully and the sound of metal cans clashing against the floor sounded.

"Ow! Dammit if I fall down one more effing time today!" Said the female Lauren had crashed into.

"Shut up Jessie, now if you see Kendall, tell him I went the other way!" Lauren picked herself up off the ground and took off running around the corner again.

Jessie grumbled curses at her sister as she crawled around the floor to pick up all the Lady Cuda products Lauren had knocked from her basket. Once everything was back in the basket Jessie slowly stood back up…

"oooff!"

"DAMMIT! Kill me! Just-frikin-kill-me!" Jessie mumbled from her spot on the floor.

"Sorry Jessie! Id help you up, but my hands are a little full."

Jessie looked up and seen Kendall standing there, looking around like he was on a mission.

"Are those condoms?" Jessie asked as she got up and looked at the weird objects in Kendall's hands.

They looked like condoms filled with some sort of liquid and covered in baby powder…

"Yeah, now where's your sister." Kendall asked.

"She went that way!" Jessie grinned and pointed in the direction Lauren had ran just a moment prior.

Jessie watched as he took off, she shook her head with a chuckle and picked up her basket. She was pretty much done getting what she needed, turning on her heel she went to search for Carlos, James, and Logan. But before she could take a step she heard a shriek from a few isles over.

"HA! Suck on this bitch!" Kendall shouted gleefully.

If you listened closely you could here multiple _twok_ noises. Jessie laughed as she visualized Kendall sitting on Lauren and smacking her in the face with his condom contraptions. Lauren kept shrieking and Kendall kept slapping her, then Jessie watched as Kendall ran past the isle she was in laughing. Lauren right behind him, she had long white marks across her face, forehead, and neck. With a grin Jessie grabbed the phone on the pole and dialed in a number…

"Attention Wal-mart shoppers, mushroom stamping in isle three. Isle seven you will find Kendall owning Lauren, and be sure to stop by the electronic department and pick up your very own copy of Rocquet Gurlz' album 'Party Till Sunrise'." She hung up the phone and set search for three boys.

.

.

Jessie found the guys, and when she did, she wasn't surprised at the things they had. James had a fifty inch flat screen plasma on a rolling cart, Carlos was carrying a play station 3 with a stack of games balancing on top, and Logan had a laptop in his hands.

"Why do I feel like im spoiling you three?" Jessie said as she walked up behind the group.

The three whipped around and grinned at her.

"Jessie babe, don't think of it as spoiling. Think of it as house warming gifts." James tried, patting her on the back.

"You're only saying that because you want the TV, if I was gonna buy you a house warming gift I would have went the cheap route and bought you a plant." Jessie stated as they walked toward checkout.

"I can have the play station right Jessie?" Carlos asked, the look he was giving her was similar to one a five year old asking his mother for a new toy would give.

"Well since you asked so nicely… of course you can." Jessie said, patting his cheek as he grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah thanks Jessie!." The other two boys said.

"Don't mention it guys, least my dad could do for being such a heffert today. And trust me, once we get our jobs back tomorrow, the yelling's only going to progress until he gives himself a heart attack." Jessie said with a frown as she grabbed the food cart and pulled it toward checkout.

"Where's Kendall and Lauren?" James asked, glancing around for the two.

Just as he asked that, there was a loud noise from the left side of the store. The four turned that way and seen a feather covered Lauren making a get away on a bike, she disappeared behind the shelf. Two seconds later Kendall, who was covered in toilet paper, and wielding a baseball bat, ran after her.

"There they are…" Jessie trailed off.

"Should we go get them?" Logan asked

"Nahh, their bound to get kicked out soon. Let them have their fun." Jessie said, turning to continue scanning the groceries.

"Lady Cuda?" James asked as she ran the black and purple can across the scanner.

"Yes James, Lady Cuda…you aren't the only Cuda obsessed person in Hollywood." Jessie said with a small smile, bagging her awesome smelling hair moose.

He just grinned at her.

Once they had everything paid for, with a whopping price total of $1,784.47. Jessie and the guys pushed the three carts out to the truck and loaded it up into the bed.

"How are we going to get in, Lauren has the keys." Carlos said as he tried to open the locked door to the truck.

"Like this…"

She reached under the panel of the drivers side tire and pulled out a small key, the guys watched as she unlocked the door and got in, clicking the button to unlock the other doors. Carlos and Logan got in the back seat, James jumped shotgun…

"How long do you think those two will be?" James asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Not long I hope, im starving!" Carlos exclaimed, his stomach giving a loud growl.

"If their not out in the next five minutes im going in there and dragging them out myself." Jessie groaned, pulling her wig and beanie off and tossing it up on the dash.

The silence engulfed them again, James flipped through his Cuda magazine, Carlos fidgeted with the straps of his helmet, Logan was reading the manual to his new laptop, and Jessie drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Ughhh!" Jessie groaned after about eight seconds.

She clicked on the roof light and pulled open the console, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"What's that?" Carlos asked as she flipped open the notepad to a page with sloppy hand writing on it.

"This boys, is Rocquet Gurlz' third album." Jessie said searching through the console again.

James snatched the notebook up and began flipping through it, reading one of their songs.

"Hey!" Jessie protested, snatching the notebook from James and slapping his hand.

"What!" He shot back.

"If you aren't a Rocquet Girl then you're not allowed to touch the notebook!" She exclaimed, pointing to the cover.

"See 'Rocquet Gurlz only'"

She pointed to the small label at the bottom.

"Violators will have their faces cut off." She read.

James yelped and covered his face with his hands. Jessie laughed and flipped back to the page she had opened it to before James decided to get all touchy feely. She furrowed her brows up in concentration as she hummed and read the lyrics written, occasionally scratching something out or jotting something down.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Lyric jotting, this song is almost finished…" Jessie mumbled, not looking away from the page.

.

.

"Can we get an exclusive?" James asked.

He really wanted to hear Jessie sing. Sure he heard her on the radio, and live at the concert. But he wanted to hear her up close and personal, was she as good as he was? Jessie seemed to be thinking about it, she sighed and reached for the storage compartment above them.

"Sure why not, but if I find this leaked up on YouTube im taking back that TV and shaving your head." Jessie warned as she pulled out a CD and slipped it into the player.

She adjusted the bass tune and sound as music started playing from the speakers, it was upbeat and energetic. She clicked the next button until it reached number seven. This one had more of an R&B feel to it. Jessie cleared her throat and started singing.

_Now that you are out of my life,_  
><em>I'm so much better,<em>  
><em>You thought that I'd be weak without ya,<em>  
><em>But I'm stronger,<em>  
><em>You thought that I'd be broke without ya,<em>  
><em>But I'm richer,<em>  
><em>You thought that I'd be sad without ya,<em>  
><em>I laugh harder,<em>  
><em>You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,<em>  
><em>Now I'm wiser,<em>  
><em>You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,<em>  
><em>But I'm smarter,<em>  
><em>You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,<em>  
><em>But I'm chillin'<em>  
><em>You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,<em>  
><em>Sold nine million.<em>

The Chorus played from the radio with the other girls and Jessie singing it.

_I'm a survivor (what),_  
><em>I'm not gonna give up (what),<em>  
><em>I'm not gon' stop (what),<em>  
><em>I'm gonna work harder (what),<em>  
><em>I'm a survivor (what),<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it (what),<em>  
><em>I will survive (what),<em>  
><em>Keep on survivin' (what),<em>  
><em>I'm a survivor (what),<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna give up (what),<em>  
><em>I'm not gon' stop (what),<em>  
><em>I'm gonna work harder (what),<em>  
><em>I'm a survivor (what),<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it (what),<em>  
><em>I will survive (what),<em>  
><em>Keep on survivin' (what).<em>

Jessie began belting the next verse as the guys listened in awe.

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you,_  
><em>I'm inhalin'<em>  
><em>You thought I couldn't see without you,<em>  
><em>Perfect vision,<em>  
><em>You thought I couldn't last without ya,<em>  
><em>But I'm lastin'<em>  
><em>You thought that I would die without ya,<em>  
><em>But I'm livin'<em>  
><em>Thought that I would fail without ya,<em>  
><em>But I'm on top,<em>  
><em>Though it would be over by now,<em>  
><em>But it won't stop,<em>  
><em>You thought that I would self-destruct,<em>  
><em>But I'm still here,<em>  
><em>Even in my years to come,<em>  
><em>I'm still gon' be here.<em>

The chorus played again and then Jessie began the bridge.

_I'm wishin' you the best,_  
><em>Pray that you are blessed,<em>  
><em>Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,<em>  
><em>(I'm better than that)<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,<em>  
><em>(I'm better than that)<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna rely on you or your family,<em>  
><em>(I'm better than that)<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine,<em>  
><em>(I'm better than that)<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,<em>  
><em>(I'm better than that)<em>  
><em>You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet<em>  
><em>Cause my momma taught me better than that.<em>

The chorus began again and Jessie turned down the volume down, she looked at all the guys carefully. They all had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Soooo, how was that?" She asked.

"That was great!" Carlos clapped.

"Catchy." Logan stated.

"Absolutely perfect! When's this album being released? Im gonna be the first in line for it!" James stated grinning.

Jessie laughed at James' fanboyism.

"The albums release date is set for mother's day." Jessie sighed as the song came to an end and she ejected the CD.

"Why so long? That's….eight months away." Carlos said, counting on his fingers.

Jessie shrugged.

"Griffin set the date, we just make the album. But you gotta figure, writing the songs, recording the songs, editing the songs, and coming up with track music for the songs is no walk in the park. If we get one more case of bad writers block again we'll be lucky to make that dead line." Jessie said as she put the CD and notebook away.

"What inspired that song?" Logan asked after a moment.

"Chantell fuckin Carsey." Jessie spat bitterly.

"What do you have against Chantell Carsey?" James gasped.

"Alot…" Jessie mumbled, furrowing her brows together in aggravation toward the woman.

"Wait…who's Chantell Carsey?" Carlos asked, completely clueless.

"Only the hottest model of the 90's." James said, the same time Jessie said…

"Only the stupidest bitch in the whole universe."

"Huh?" Carlos said.

Jessie sighed and threw herself back into the seat. James pulled a photo out of his jacket, much to Jessie's horror, it was a photo of Chantell Carsey.

"Chantell Carsey, most sought after model of the 90's. She was offered a spot at the playboy mansion, but she wound up pregnant and Hugh changed his mind. They say she lives in France with her husband Pablo and her son Justin now. She's still a total babe. Hottest lady in the world, right next to my girl Jessie here." James finished, winking at Jessie.

Jessie was glad it was dark out and nobody was able to see her blushing. I mean seriously, what was it with this dude and hitting on her! Not that Jessie minded of course. Usually when a guy hit on her she wouldn't be fazed, but when James done it she got all flustered and hot in the face.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the brunette, then looked curiously from him to the picture.

"What other weird things do you carry around in your pockets?" Jessie asked jokingly.

"My lucky comb, and eight by ten personalized headshots." James stated, pulling the objects from his jacket.

"One boy next door, one bad boy." He said, displaying the headshots next to his face.

Jessie blinked.

Then she facepalmed, really hard.

Something hit the window on her side really hard, Jessie jumped and let out a terrified yelp. Lauren laughed from the other side of the glass, her and Kendall stood there, covered in lots of random food products and holding bags in their hands. Lauren motioned for Jessie to jump in the back seat. Jessie flipped her off through the glass, with a sigh Lauren motioned for Jessie to scootch over. She lifted the console and moved over next to James while Lauren and Kendall jumped into the truck.

"Took you guys long enough!" Jessie complained.

"What! I had to buy Mr. Ketchup bottle back there a shirt or twelve. And I saw you buying these three dopes nice things while I was running from this bat wielding maniac, so I had to buy Katie and Mama Knight something nice too. It's not nice to buy everybody something and exclude the women! AND I had to use my own card because somebody checked out and left without us…" Lauren exclaimed, shooting Jessie a pointed look as she started up the truck.

"Not my fault! You two were totally set on killing eachother, I didn't want to get in the middle of it and become your target." Jessie defended.

Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled off her wig, glasses, and beanie, bits of corn fell out of it as she threw it on the dash.

"Corn?" Jessie asked, turning around in her seat to raise a brow at Kendall.

He just grinned innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"You two aren't allowed in another store together again." Jessie said as she turned back around.

"Says the girl playing on the intercom…" Lauren laughed, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

They drove for a while, Lauren chatting with the guys about a recent hockey game and how the Los Angeles Kings kicked their asses. James and Jessie were hunched over the Cuda magazine, talking about some new product called Man Spray that they were about to release in November. James was talking about how he needed to find a way to get rid of the Cuda guy so he could become the new face of Cuda. They were all stopped short when Lauren whipped the truck into a parking lot outside a diner and slammed on the brakes.

"Lauren! What the heck!" James whined as he rubbed his head where it just hit the window from Laurens sharp turn.

"Shhhh, paparazzi are everywhere." Lauren whispered as she looked in the window of the diner.

"Is that Jett?" Jessie whispered as she followed Laurens gaze.

"Yep."

"As in Jett Stetson?" James whispered.

"Yep."

"Why are we whispering?" Carlos whispered, popping up behind Jessie's shoulder.

The girls continued to look through the window of the diner. Jett was sitting in the booth eating dinner with a blonde headed chick, they were holding hands over the table.

"Who do you think the blonde chick is?" Lauren whispered at Jessie.

"Hmm, I think she's that chick that plays Rachael in New Town High with him, ya know Drakes love interest… What's her name? Joann I think?" Jessie guessed.

"I don't care what her name is, what is she doing at dinner with him!" Lauren said.

"Maybe it's a business dinner." Jessie reasoned.

"Business dinner my ass!" Lauren hissed.

Just then Jett leaned over the table and kissed the blonde, a dude with a camera popped up from the bush outside their window and snapped a flashless picture.

"Why are we stalking Jett Stetson?" Kendall hissed as he looked over Laurens head rest.

"Why is that chick in there sucking face with my boyfriend?" Lauren hissed back.

* * *

><p>HAHA! Im sorry! I just HAD to stop it here. I had fun writing this chapter, oh Kendall and Lauren -_- what are we gonna do with you two :)... Yes the blonde chick kissing Jett is Jo... Sorry Jo fans but I really dont have a use for her in this story, seeing as I dont care for her character all that much, but I threw her in here anyways. Lets all pretend that her career has already taken off and dont be expecting to see alot of her, she is of no importance to the story. I do however have another BTR story in the works and she plays an important role, that story may be started up after I finish this one. Anywhos! Lets look over some important questions!<p>

Who is Chantell Carsey and why does Jessie hate her so much?

Why exactly is Jett Laurens boyfriend! Why's he sucking face with Jo?

How many more chapters is it gonna be before Carlos finally gets to eat? Haha poor boy, i feel like im starving him.

And is James really going to try and become the new face of Cuda? XD

Come on guys think about it! haha you're gonna have to keep reading to find out. Dont be shy and drop me a review, they make me smile and motivate me to update quicker. Next chapter in the works and should be posted within the next few days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

><p><em>(Recap:<em> _"Why is that chick in there sucking face with my boyfriend?" Lauren hissed back.)_

"Boyfriend?" Kendall asked, his face falling into a frown.

"Kinda, not really." Lauren said.

"Huh?"

Lauren ignored his confusion.

"Those paparazzi will have the tabloids filled with abunch of junk saying 'Heartthrob superstar Jett Stetson dumps popstar Lauren Rocque for co-star!' if I just sit here and let them get away. Im not gonna take that one sitting down, he knows better than to go sucking face in public while we're dating! The agreement was we decide to end the relationship together! A mutual break-up! Im going in there and im gonna embarrass the crap out of him. Hold my coke!" Lauren ranted, handing her can of coke to Jessie and jumping out of the truck.

"Poor Jett…" Jessie laughed as Lauren slammed the truck door loudly.

They watched as Lauren angrily stomped across the lot. Four paparazzi dudes jumped out and started snapping pictures as she entered the diner. They were thinking 'uh-oh…Stetson caught cheating!', which was a plus for Lauren. She stomped up to the table and grabbed the two by their heads, ripping their lips away from eachother. She had a snarl on her face as she rounded on Jett, who stared up at her with wide and shocked eyes. The five in the truck watched as Lauren started screaming at Jett and using lots of arm movements.

"What do you think she's saying?" Kendall asked.

"No idea, but it doesn't look too pretty." James commented.

Jett tried to grab hold of Lauren, as if to try and get her to calm down. But she wretched her arm free and continued yelling, her face starting to go red.

"She looks like Gustavo when she yells." Carlos laughed.

The paparazzi were having a field day at the window as they continued snapping picture after picture. The Jo chick's lips moved, she was saying something, her brows furrowed in confusion. Lauren slowly turned toward the girl. Two seconds later Lauren had her by the front of her blouse, bringing her face dangerously close to hers. She opened her mouth and said something to the girl, whose face turned to one of confusion and she turned her eyes to look at Jett. Lauren violently shoved the blonde back down into the booth, turned back to Jett, and promptly slapped the hell out of him. She spun on her heel and stormed out of the diner, marching back to the truck she began wiping tears from her face.

"Is she crying?" Kendall exclaimed.

Before anybody could say anything Kendall jumped out of the truck and made his way to Lauren.

"Oh Lord, this is too good!" Jessie laughed harder as she watched Lauren latch onto Kendall and cry harder.

"Your sister just had her heart broke, and all you can do is laugh?" James asked, shocked that Jessie was laughing when the situation was NOT a laughing matter.

James' statement only made Jessie laugh harder. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she doubled over in laughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

The paparazzi turned their attention to the two in the lot and snapped pictures of Kendall as he comforted Lauren and led her back to the truck. They pressed up against the vehicle as Kendall and Lauren got back in, their flashers flashing in the windows. Lauren whipped the truck into drive and carefully drove away, making sure not to run over any cameraman. They rounded the corner and Lauren burst into laughter.

"Jett Stetson you are such a frikin moron." She laughed to herself.

"Camille would be proud." Jessie said grinning.

"I know!" Lauren agreed, smiling.

"Wait? That was acting?" Logan asked.

Lauren nod her head as she grabbed her coke from Jessie.

"You heffing bitch! You drank my coke!" Lauren frowned at her sister, who just shrugged innocently.

"Could somebody please explain to me what the hell just happened?" Kendall exclaimed, very confused.

"Publicly, Jett's my boyfriend. Literally, he's just my douche of a best friend." Lauren chuckled.

"I still don't get it…" Kendall said.

"I guest starred on New Town High once, Jett begged me to. I was the waitress chick that served Drake coffee in a pub and gave him relationship advice. I swear, you star in one frikin episode and have three frikin lines and the whole crew thinks fake dating is the way to go." Lauren huffed, rolling her eyes.

"You mean this whole relationship between you and Stetson has been a hoax?" James asked, confused.

"Duh, Jett is way too much of a douche for Lauren." Jessie said.

"You totally fooled me." James mumbled

"What did you say to that girl?" Logan spoke up.

"Oh! I just told her not to take anything I said seriously." She shrugged and turned onto the highway.

"Why were you crying though, you didn't actually like him did you?" Kendall asked, the teeniest bit of jealousy spilling out.

"No I don't, Jett is just a friend. It's called dramatic effect Kendork. You see Jett and I, we have this game we've been playing for about two years now where we are constantly trying to take eachother down a peg in public. This qualifies for about three pegs and now he is probably plotting his revenge on me… oh shit!" Lauren groaned and punched the steering wheel as she realized what she had just done.

"So there is nothing going on between you two?" Kendall continued to question.

"Of course not! Besides, Jett likes Jessie." Lauren laughed and gave Jessie a teasing look.

Jessie rolled her eyes.

.

.

The got back to the Palm Woods some ten minutes later, Mama Knight was shocked when she seen all the things that they had bought.

"Lauren, you really didn't have to do all of this." Mrs. Knight said as she began putting one of the many bags of groceries away.

"It was nothing Mrs. Knight, now you don't have to worry about buying any food for the next two months." Lauren said, helping the woman put things away.

Then James and Kendall walked through the door, carrying the huge flat screen. They lugged it into the living room, then moved the small old television set to Katie's room.

"Wha- Ho- Should I even ask?" Mrs. Knight asked as the boys came back through and started opening the box.

"Bubble-wrap!" Jessie said happily as she snatched it off of the ground and jumped on the couch next to Logan who was starting up his laptop.

She began popping the bubbles and giggling.

"No I don't think you should." Lauren smiled as she watched Katie come out of her room and look at the TV curiously.

"Hey Katie." Lauren smirked.

"Yeah?" The small girl asked, leaning against the kitchen island.

"Here, if the guys are getting nice things, you should too." Lauren smiled, handing the ten year old a small purple gift bag.

"What is it?" Katie asked, looking curiously at the small bag.

"Open it!" Laurens smile grew wider.

Katie slowly reached into the gift bag and pulled out a rectangular box, it was wrapped in lavender wrapping paper, a purple ribbon tied into a bow around it. Shooting a confused look at Lauren, Katie pulled the bow off and ripped the paper open. The smile on her face when she seen what the object was made Lauren feel warm and bubbly.

"How did you get this? These things aren't even going to be on the market for another three months!" Katie asked in awe as she looked down at the neon orange DSi.

"There's more, open the box." Lauren encouraged.

Katie raised her brows at the blonde and opened the box. She turned the box over above the counter and gaped when lots of tiny chips fell out of it. Reading the labels on them, she realized that they were DS games. A grin spread across her face when she seen all the games she liked, none of that baby crap like Barbie dream girl. She looked up at Lauren with wide eyes, some of the games weren't even on market yet.

"Being a popstar has its perks." Lauren shrugged.

"Thank you!" The small girl ran around the island and hugged Lauren tightly.

"Don't thank me, thank your brother. He told me that your old one was beginning to fall apart, and how you've had your eyes on one of these babies for a while now… He also told me your favorite color." Lauren stated, nodding towards the orange DS.

Katie released her and ran towards Kendall, enveloping him into a surprise hug.

"Thank you big brother!"

"Don't mention it baby sister…" Kendall said with raised brows as he patted her on the head.

Katie grinned and made her way towards her room, grabbing the bag that Lauren placed all the games in when she passed.

"That was really sweet." Mrs. Knight commented, having just watched the scene infront of her.

"I got you something too Mrs.K!"

Lauren pulled out another gift bag and handed it to the shocked woman.

"Lauren you shouldn't have, I can't accept this." Mrs. Knight declined, trying to hand the bag back to her.

"Sure ya can, I insist!" Lauren stated.

"I cant."

"You can."

"I wont."

"You will."

"No."

"Yes."

"Really."

"Seriously."

"Lauren!"

"Jennifer!"

"You're not gonna let me win this are you?" Mrs. Knight sighed.

"Of course not, now open it!" Lauren urged.

With a defeated sigh, Mrs. Knight opened up the gift from Lauren.

"I was completely clueless on what to get, Kendall said you loved reading so I thought this would be alright. There are a thousand credits on there so you can buy books, I had one put on there that might come in handy…" Lauren trailed off as Mrs. Knight looked at the digital book reader.

"The Stage Moms Handbook." Mrs. Knight chuckled as she read the title.

"Yeah, I figured you're gonna need it if you're going to be living with four future pop stars. It goes over everything from healthy diets to Hollywood fever." Lauren laughed and glanced at the guys.

Kendall and James were attempting to hang the new plasma to the wall mantel. Logan was typing at a fast pace, while Jessie continued to assault the bubble wrapping.

"Mrs. Knight! I am starving! Pleeeease feed me!" Carlos begged as he came out of the bathroom.

.

.

Soon 2J smelled of homemade burgers and steak fries, Carlos was the first in line to get his plate. Katie and Mrs. Knight ate in Katie's room, since their was no room on the table as it was covered in groceries. The guys successfully had the television working and sat on the couch eating, Lauren and Jessie sat on a pile of blankets and pillows that they had swiped from house keeping on the floor, covering as much of the nasty carpet as the could with them. They were lounged about, eating dinner, when _Hollywood News _came on.

"_What's hot in Hollywood?" The woman asked._

"_Besides the weather." The other woman laughed at her own corny joke._

"_Tonight on Hollywood News! Im sorry to say, but Laurett is history!"_

"Turn this up!" Lauren grinned as she heard her and Jett's couple name.

"_That's right! Lauren Rocque and Jett Stetson have recently called it quits after the New Town High hunk was spotted at a diner with his co-star Josephine Taylor."_

"_By the looks of these pictures it was more than just a friendly business meeting."_

_They showed a picture of Jett and Jo in a lip lock. _

"_And who else to show up at this very diner than Lauren Rocque!"_

"_oooohh, tough luck Jett." The woman said sucking in air through her teeth._

"_Lauren was not happy."_

"_We have video images from inside the diner when Lauren walked in and stumbled across the two secret lovers."_

Lauren and Jessie were practically laughing with glee at this point.

_The video started up and you seen Lauren stomp up to the table. She grabbed the two and pried them apart._

"_What the hell is this Jett?" Lauren demanded, turning toward him._

"_Lauren! What are you doing here babe?" He asked with wide eyes._

"_Don't you babe me you cheating *beep*! What are YOU doing here sucking face with this blonde bitch? Last time I checked, you had a *beep* girlfriend!" She yelled angrily._

"_Its not what it looks like!" He tried._

"_What the *beep* do you mean its not what it looks like! Don't tell me she was choking and you had to give her mouth to *beep beep* MOUTH!"_

_Jett grabbed onto Laurens arm gently._

"_Babe! Let's just cal dow-"_

"_Don't tell me to calm down you *beep* sucker!" Lauren screamed, wrenching her arm from his grasp._

"_Jett…What's going on…?" Jo asked, her brows knitted in confusion._

_Lauren slowly turned to face her, then she snatched the blonde up by the collar and pulled her up out of her seat._

"_You're barking up the wrong tree girl!" Lauren shoved her backwards back down into her seat._

_Lauren turned on back to Jett…_

_-smack!-_

"_WE'RE DONE!"_

_._

_._

_The ladies appeared back on TV._

"_ooooooooohhhh lets see that one again!"_

_They pulled the video back up and put the smack on repeat_

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack _

_Smack_

"_Haha, there you have it! The ending of Laurett, or is it?" The woman questioned mysteriously._

"_And who is this mystery blonde that comforts the distraught popstar in the parking lot after that intense breakup?" _

_A picture of Kendall hugging Lauren in a comforting embrace was displayed on the screen._

Lauren was slapping her hands together and gasping for air as Kendall gaped at the screen.

"_Could Lauren have been doing a little sneaking around of her own?" The woman questioned._

"Hey!" She protested to the woman on TV.

"_She's not the only Rocquet Gurl to be sighted with a possible new Bo."_

"What!" The two Rocquet Gurlz shouted.

"_That's right, photographers caught Lauren as she left the diner and sitting in the front seat of her ride was sister Jessie Rocque, snuggling up to a very sexy brunette."_

_They displayed a picture of Jessie and James in the truck. Jessie had her head rested on his shoulder, a huge cheesy smile on her face. That was when she was laughing like a maniac, but the picture couldn't tell that. James had his arm over her shoulder and was smiling at the camera. The picture totally screamed 'happy couple' by the way they were posed. You could see Logan and Carlos in the background of the picture, Logans eyes were wide, Carlos had his helmet on as he looked at the paparazzi in horror._

Jessie began choking on a steak fry as she looked at the picture in horror. James, who had a gigantic grin on his face, leaned down and started thumping her on the back.

"_I'd say he could give Dak Zevon a run for his money, wouldn't you say so Sharon?"_

"_Didn't Jessie used to date Mr. Zevon?"_

"_Yes she did, ohh how I miss Dessie!"_

"_Who's hotter with Lauren? Jett Stetson vs. The Mystery Blonde."_

"_Who's hotter with Jessie? Dak Zevon vs. The Sexy Brunette."_

"_Go up on our website and cast your votes! We will reveal the results of this love poll on next week's episode."_

The television was muted by James as the women started talking about Hawk Records and whatnot. Everything was quiet between the six teens until…

"You're in Hollywood for sixteen hours and already stirring things up on the news." Lauren mumbled in disbelief, then she smirked at Jessie.

"Possible new Bo huh?" She nudged her sister.

"Gah fuck me!" Jessie groaned.

Damn those paparazzi scumbag.

"Uhh, I was going to be a gentleman and take you out to dinner first but okay! If you insist." James said as he placed his plate on the armrest, stood up, and threw Jessie over his shoulder for the second time that day.

James began walking toward his and Kendall's shared bedroom.

"Not on my bed James!" Kendall said as Lauren laughed.

"What? NO! It was just an expression! James!" Jessie protested, beating her fist into his back. Her face beginning to heat up.

"I knew that." James smirked as he dropped Jessie down onto the floor.

"Then why…" Jessie glared up at him as she pushed her hair from her face.

James shrugged.

"Because I wanted to see your pretty face get all hot and flustered." He flopped back down on the couch next to Logan.

Jessies face began to heat back up, she quickly turned around and grabbed her plate.

"Jerkass." She grumbled with a mouth full of cheese burger.

"I love you too Jess."

He reached out to ruffle her hair, but her hand shot up and twisted his wrist painfully.

"Touch the hair and you die." She hissed.

The five teens shared a look as Jessie released James' wrist.

"Gah! I hate you all!" Jessie groaned loudly as Logan, James, Lauren, Kendall, and Carlos all reached over and ruffled her hair so hard that it now remained a ratty mess on her head.

She shot off the floor and raced into the bathroom to inspect the damage.

"Lets watch a movie!" Lauren suggested as she crawled across the floor to the entertainment stand.

"House M.D Season 1?" Logan suggested.

"No thank you." Lauren mumbled.

"A bug's life?" Carlos asked.

"Pixar… yep you were right Jess. If Carmen doesn't marry him then somethings wrong in this world." Lauren mumbled to herself as she continued reading the titles to the DVD collection.

"Pretty women?" James said.

"I second that suggestion!" Jessie called from behind the closed bathroom door.

Lauren gagged.

"Hmmmmm, ya gotta have something good here… lets se- OH MY GOD!" Lauren let out a squeal as she snatched a DVD from the lineup.

"Whoah! Who died?" Jessie asked, peeking her head from the door, she was pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun.

"They have the 1977 version of Slap Shot!" Lauren grinned.

.

.

.

They washed their dishes and popped some popcorn as the previews played. When the movie started they shut off the lights and the seating arrangements changed, Jessie sat on the couch between Logan and James. James casually placed his arm around her shoulder for the millionth time, Jessie didn't seem to notice as she was entranced by the movie that she had seen a zillion and five times before. Lauren was lying on her stomach on the pallet of blankets on the floor, Kendall was beside her in the same position, stomach down, elbows up, chin in hand, and staring up at the movie not blinking. Popcorn littered the floor as they blindly reached into the bowl.

"Does she always get that focused when she watches movies?" James leaned over and whispered into Jessie's ear.

"Only when she watches this movie." Jessie whispered back.

"What about Kendall? He seems mesmerized." Jessie laughed lightly as she looked between her sister and the blonde boy.

"Pssh, he knows this whole movie word for word, from beginning to end." James chuckled.

"Shut up James, this is one of my favorite parts!" Lauren hissed from the floor, not looking away from the television.

"Every part is your favorite part!" Jessie hissed back.

Lauren did a rude hand gesture at her sister. Jessie laughed and turned her attention back to the movie, and to her amusement it was the fashion show scene.

"_I look like some cock sucking faggot in this thing." Jim spat as he adjusted his jacket in the mirror with a look of disgust on his face._

"_Have you seen Reg or Braden?" The old man named Joe asked as he walked behind the curtains._

"_Joe, I don't care man. Enough is enough! Nowhere in my contract does it say I gotta make a fool out of myself, am I right? Hey!" Jim protested as Joe turned his back on him._

_Old man Joe pulled back the curtain to a fitting room to reveal an agitated looking Johnny Upton being tailored._

"_Im gonna flash 'em Joe!" Johnny said with wide eyes._

"_No, you're not." The old man protested._

"_Im gonna run down that stinkin runway, open up this faggot bathrobe and wiggle my dick at em!" Johnny insisted, wiggling his hips to show Joe just exactly what he planned on doing._

Kendall snorted the same time Lauren started giggling lightly.

"_You will not!" The old man sighed._

"_Yes I am Joe! And do you know why? Because I want you to have a heart attack and die so we don't have to do this shit again! You and your fucking fashion shows!" Johnny grumbled loudly, shoving the tailor away from him and peeking out of the curtain to look around the runway._

_Joe picked up the phone and started turning the dial._

"_Its good pablisity, you fellas have not been drawin 'em in like the way you have in the past." He said, placing the phone to his ear._

"_Im gonna wiggle it at 'em you cheap bastard! Im telling you, you better be prepared because when I yank it out, everybody in that audience with the exception of my wife is gonna be runnin for the exits!" Johnny said in aggravation and stormed through the curtain as his number was called to enter the runway._

_Joe sighed again as the person on the other end picked up the phone._

"_Joe McGrath. Just checking on th-" _

_Joe was cut off by the sound of terrified screaming from where the fashion show was taking place. Johnny had yanked it out and indeed wiggled it. Joe just hung up the phone and facepalmed._

"Oh Johnny Upton." Lauren laughed.

.

.

Much to soon the movie ended and then they moved on to trying out the new Play station. Right now it was James against Lauren in an NHL 08 match. Lauren playing as the Los Angeles Kings while James played Minnesota Wild.

"You Minnesotian punks are going down!" Lauren exclaimed as she tilted the controller, like it would help her turns.

"Come on James! Make it count!" Kendall encouraged.

"Play it straight!" Carlos added.

"Don't look back or hesitate!" Logan said as James got closer to the net.

"Go big time!" Kendall said as James took the shot and scored another goal.

Lauren and Jessie froze and locked eyes as the guys high fived.

"Did you just hear that?" Lauren asked with wide eyes.

"Hear what?" Kendall asked confused.

Jessie and Lauren both shot up and ran into the kitchen, snatching the note pad off of the fridge and leaning over the counter. They quickly scribbled on the paper back and fourth, heads bent close together as they mumbled things to eachother.

"oh that's good…"

"Perfect!"

"_Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush!_" Jessie sang out.

After about five minutes the girls fist bumped and grinned.

"I smell number one hit." Lauren grinned at the guys.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked as they sat back down.

"You'll fond out tomorrow when we go to Rocque Records…" Jessie trailed off and grabbed a controller.

Half an hour later Mrs. Knight came out of Katie's room and shooed the boys off to bed. It was going on midnight.

"Alright boys, ive let you stay up late enough. Time for bed." She said in her strict motherly tone and made her way to her room.

"Goodnight Jessie, Lauren." Carlos yawned and leaned down to pull both girls into a hug.

"Night Carlos." They chorused.

Carlos' yawn was contagious because soon the whole room began yawning, one person after another.

"You girls don't have to sleep in here on the couch, why don't you two take my bed?" Kendall offered, being a gentleman.

"No can do Kendork, I am not taking your bed." Lauren stated with a shake of her head.

"Yeah and I don't trust being in the same room with James." Jessie joked as she pulled a thick blanket around her.

"Why!" James demanded to know.

"I'd like to keep my virginity in tact thank you very much." Jessie laughed as James flushed lightly.

"Fine! I was just trying to be a gentleman but nooooo, the blonde one has to be stubborn and my roommate has to be a possible sex offender." Kendall grumbled jokingly, earning a punch in the arm from James.

They all said their goodnights to eachother and the guys headed off to bed. The girls didn't notice as Kendall shoved the other three guys into his room for an emergency bro meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I would have the next chapter up soon! This chapter is kinda blleehh to me, i tried my best though! I have not for the life of me been able to stop typing. I took a break from typing chapter 11 to post this one up, so expect chapter 11 to be up very soon :) I got to looking over my chapters and OMG how many more effing chapters is this day gonna take up! Lol...Please dont be shy and drop me a review. And the movie used above is 'Slap Shot' (1977 version). I used my favorite scene hehe XP. It seemed appropriate that those two hockey fanatics would be obssesed with that movie, plus its a pretty funny movie.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Kendall closed the door behind him quietly, he turned around to see the raised brows of his three friends. They all seemed to read his mind because Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all simultaneously stated…<p>

"She's mine!"

"What!"

"No! She's mine!"

"I bought her a smoothie!" Carlos stated angrily.

"Yeah well im the smart one, girls like smarts!" Logan argued.

"Yeah well! I love hockey, she loves hockey! Do the math!" Kendall stated.

"But i've never had a girlfriend!" Carlos exclaimed.

The three began shoving at eachother and fighting.

"Wait why aren't you in this James?" Logan asked in confusion from Kendall's headlock.

"Don't encourage him man! He always gets the girl!" Carlos whined.

James, who was combing his hair in the small wall mirror shrugged.

"Laurens not my type, plus im going after Jessie. So you three better not get any ideas, ive had dibs on her since eighth grade." James stated, giving his friends a warning glare.

"We know!" The three sighed, remembering when James discovered the girl band nearly two years ago, when his obsession with pursuing Jessie Rocque began.

"What makes you think Jessie would go for you?" Kendall snorted.

"Pssh… Jessie has an amazing voice, I have an amazing voice. She has perfect hair, I have perfect hair. She loves Cuda, I love Cuda. She's a goddess, im a God. Her fathers an ass, my fathers an ass. Sh-"

"We get it!" They chorused, cutting off James' listing.

"My point is, we're perfect for eachother. And she will be mine because, come on, no girl can resist the face." James said, doing his spirit finger thing.

The guys rolled their eyes at James and his vanity, and then they began their fighting again. James raised a brow at his fighting friends, pulled off his shirt, and hopped into bed.

"Can you three take this to the other room, I need my beauty sleep." James yawned and pulled the covers up to his chin, letting his eyes slide shut.

"Lets just all discuss this in a responsible manner like the mature young adults we are." Logan suggested.

They nod and stopped the fighting.

"There is nothing to discuss because she will be mine!" Kendall stated matter-of-factually.

"How about you three let her decide." James said lazily, sleep creeping up on him.

"That's probably the smartest thing James has said…ever." Logan said with raised brows.

"Haha…funny, now shut up im trying to sleep he-" James stopped talking and began snoring lightly as he fell asleep.

"Fine, starting now we let Lauren decide which one of us she wants to date okay?" Kendall proclaimed.

Logan and Carlos nod. The three boys fist bumped and headed for bed, each thinking of ways to woo Lauren Rocque.

XOXOXO (In the Living Room) XOXOXO

Lauren was lying on the back of the couch, swinging her arm back and fourth scratching the back of it lightly. Jessie laid across the cushions, staring up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take her.

"Psst, Jess…are you still awake?" Lauren whispered, turning her head to look at her sister.

"Yeah, what do you want!" Jessie whispered back.

"I want to know what's going on between you and James." Lauren stated seriously.

"What? Nothing! What makes you think anythings going on? I mean, I just met the dude a week ago." Jessie hissed, confused as hell at her sister.

"Earlier today when I got here the two of you seemed really snuggly in that lounger by the pool." Lauren frowned.

"What do you mean snuggly! I was just taking a nap." Jessie sat up with furrowed brows, a blush creeping up on her face.

"I mean you two were all wrapped up in eachother, you're never like that around guys. That's more of a Carmen thing to do…Do you like him?" Lauren asked.

"No! Come on, I just met him. Sure he's cute- 'Lauren coughed'- Alright! Really ho- 'Lauren raised her brow' – Okay! Frikin gorgeous! Happy? But that's beside the point, the point is, I don't know him and don't think that just because I find him attractive that im gonna take a flying leap of faith and actually go out with him, besides…he probably doesn't even think of me that way." Jessie shrugged and flopped back onto the couch.

The couch wobbled and hit the floor again.

"Oww… anyways, you're full of it! James is fawning over you like a lost puppy. I think you and James would be cute together." Lauren giggled and Jessie blushed.

"No no no no! A thousand times no!" Jessie hissed, glaring at Lauren.

"Why?" Lauren complained.

"Because… Those boys are going to be huge when Big Time Rush takes off. And I know first hand what it's like being a huge popstars girlfriend." Jessie mumbled.

Her hand went to her neck to trace the faint white four inch scar that rested there, just under her jaw line, half a centimeter away from her jugular vein.

"Im sorry Jessie! I didn't even think of that!" Lauren apologized as Jessie stared into space, most likely remembering the day she received that scar.

"S'okay." Jessie shrugged, shaking her head to get rid of the images.

"Dak never meant for that to happen Jessie, he loved you…" Lauren said softly after a moment.

"I know."

"He still beats himself up over it."

"He should…"

"No he shouldn't, and you know that." Lauren told her sister sternly.

"I almost died Lauren!" Jessie exclaimed in annoyance.

"You think I don't know that! Those three weeks felt like twelve fuckin eternities for us! Kelly was having an emotional breakdown, we couldn't get Carmen to stop crying for anything, Jayde didn't sleep, I was loosing my frikin mind and felt sick to my stomach every minute of every day! Dad would have killed Dak if I hadn't of stopped him, and Dak wanted to throw himself under a semi, I wondered who was gonna snap first! Me or him!" Lauren spat, trying to keep quiet.

Jessie stayed silent, feeling guilty.

Lauren sighed.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have just blown up like that. Its just… that time was really hard for everybody Jess. I mean what would have happened if we would have lost you? Dak would have killed himself in the most painful way possible and id be in the psycho ward stealing crazy peoples jello cups, and I don't even like jello…" Lauren said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha…" Jessie said dryly.

They remained quiet for a while, Jessie glanced at the clock on the microwave. 12:37am… She glanced at Lauren, who still laid on the top part of the couch. Her eyes were closed and her face was completely relaxed.

"Pssst! Lauren…are you still awake?" Jessie whispered into the darkness.

There was a light groan.

"Darn it Jess, I was almost asleep!" Lauren whined, lifting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Whoopsy." Jessie smirked innocently.

"What do you want?" Lauren yawned.

"What do you think of the boys?" Jessie asked curiously.

"You woke me up to ask that?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"You asked me about James, so im asking you about them. Now answer!" Jessie demanded.

"Their cool I guess." Lauren shrugged.

"You know what I mean." Jessie frowned.

"Okay okay… What do you wanna know?" Lauren asked, looking down at her sister.

"Would you date any of them?" Jessie grinned.

"Sure why not." Lauren said sarcastically.

"Logan?" Jessie asked with a laugh.

"Too smart…"

"Carlos?"

"Carmen's soul mate through and through…"

"James?"

"Too girly, plus he's yo man." Lauren giggled.

Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What about Kendall?"

"Kendork is one shmexy bitch." Lauren stated bluntly.

"But those eyebrows." Jessie laughed.

"His eyebrows are perfectly fine and manly Jessie." Lauren laughed.

"But their sooo…" Jessie trailed off and did abunch of arm movements.

Lauren snorted.

"So do you like him?" Jessie asked.

"I just met him like twelve hours ago, I mean yeah sure, hes a cool guy and all. But if he wants to be my boyfriend, hes gonna have to come up with something totally epic." Lauren stated.

"And the only way he could possibly ever do that is if he found th-"

"Don't speak of it!" Lauren hissed, slapping her hand over Jessie's mouth.

Jessie slapped her hand away.

"If he found the bi-" Jessie tried again, but found Laurens hand slapping back over her mouth.

"Don't! We swore it to secrecy remember! After it was finished we vowed to never speak of it again! Its been hidden away for four years now, no boy will ever find it Jess." Lauren stated seriously.

"Fine fine! I wont say it." Jessie sighed and yawned.

They fell into silence for a moment.

"Laurdall…Oh Lord that's horrible." Jessie snorted.

"What!" Lauren asked, completely bewildered.

"Laurdall! Its yours and Kendall's couple name." Jessie grinned.

"Just shut up…" Lauren mumbled, shoving her face into her pillow.

"Kendauren…hahaha you guys just can't win here… I like Laurett much better, that couple name rolls off the tongue."

"You're sleep deprived, go to sleep Jess." Lauren yawned, pulling her blanket over her head.

"G'night Laur…" Jessie yawned again.

Lauren was already dead from the world. Dreaming of eyebrows and hockey pucks.

XOXOXO (The Next Morning) XOXOXO

Kendall stumbled out of his room the next morning at 9:45 to the smell of sausage and bacon. With sluggish movements and large yawns he got up to start day number two of the LA life.

"Good morning honey!" Mrs. Knight said cheerfully from the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast.

"mornin' mom.." Kendall yawned again before being shoved sideways into the wall as James ran past him.

"I have to take a leak!" The shirtless brunette announced, rushing into the bathroom.

Grumbling, Kendall made his way into the sitting room. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and clicked it on, throwing himself back to the couch his eyes widened in surprise as the piece of furniture gave a loud groan.

Kendall gave a terrified yelp and leaped up.

"Ugh! Never in my life have I been woken up by somebody's ass…" Jessie grumbled, sitting up with her legs tucked under her.

She shot a glare at Kendall.

"Whoa… which one of you ladies just screamed?" James asked as he walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on the couch next to Jessie.

"That was Kendall." Jessie yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I do _not_ have a lady scream." Kendall argued.

"Hey did Katie just scream?" Logan asked as he and Carlos stumbled out of their room.

Kendall just groaned and flopped down on Jessie's other side.

"Where's Lauren?" Kendall asked, looking around the floor for the missing teen.

"Up there." Jessie stifled a yawn and pointed behind her.

Kendall and James turned around to see Lauren sound asleep on the back of the sofa, her hair was in her face and her mouth hung open as she lightly snored.

"Why is she sleeping up there?" Kendall asked, poking the sleeping girl.

"She always sleeps on the top of the couch." Jessie shrugged, then turned to wake her up.

"Lauren…" She shook her a bit.

Lauren didn't respond.

"Laur…"

Nothing… With knitted brows Jessie poked Lauren in the neck. Lauren giggled in her sleep.

"What was that?" Kendall asked with wide eyes at the sleeping blonde who just giggled.

"That…was Lauren's sweet spot." Jessie smirked and poked her again.

"How would you know that?" Logan asked as he and Carlos squeezed in on the couch.

"She's my sister, we know everything about eachother." Jessie shrugged.

"Even her sweet spots?" James raised a brow.

"Even her sweet spots…You poke her right here in this spot and she turns into a giggling mess." Jessie laughed and poked Lauren again.

"Do you have a sweet spot?" James asked, wiggling his brows at her.

Jessie blushed…hard.

"I think she does." Carlos laughed teasingly as Jessie blushed harder.

"Mind sharing?" James smirked at the tomato faced girl.

"Hey! Are those wash-board abs?" Jessie asked, poking James in the stomach before she shot up off the couch and raced to the bathroom.

"I'll just ask Lauren." James shrugged and turned to wake the girl.

His shaking didn't work.

"Is she dead?" Carlos asked.

Kendall poked her in her sweet spot.

"Nope." He smirked as Lauren giggled again.

"Hmmmm, maybe we should take a different approach…"

And with that, Carlos shoved Lauren off the back of the couch and into the hard floor.

"Carlos!" Kendall exclaimed, peering over the back of the couch.

"You're dead Carmen!" Lauren shouted, sitting up in her tangle of blankets.

She glanced around curiously, trying to figure out where the hell she was and how the hell she got there. She glanced down and seen her bare legs sticking out of the blankets. She always wore leggings or sweat pants to bed, why were her legs bare!

"Oh my God ive been date raped!" Lauren cried, clutching her hair.

"No you haven't you moron…" Jessie said coming out of the bathroom, her face back to its normal shade.

"Jessie?" Lauren asked, glancing around for her sister in the mystery apartment.

That's when she seen the guys peering over the couch at her curiously. The events from yesterday came back to her sleepy mind and she frowned at the four.

"I didn't want a wake up call…" She mumbled, standing up with the blanket around her shoulders.

She walked around the couch and sat down next to Kendall. With a large yawn she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face in his chest, closing her eyes to get more sleep. Kendall shot a smirk over at Logan and Carlos who were frowning deeply.

"Its time to get up!" Jessie said, sitting down on the arm rest next to James.

"But he's so warm!" Lauren mumbled from Kendall's chest.

"Boo you whore!"

The seven people in the apartment whipped their heads around to stare wide eyed at the small ten year old who just muttered those words tiredly.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight scolded.

"What! I was just joking, Laurens not a boo-ish whore." Katie defended, rubbing her eye.

"Stop saying it!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

"What? Boo-ish?" Katie played innocent.

"No! You know what I mean… I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Mean Girls." Mrs. Knight mumbled to herself and continued fixing breakfast.

"I love your sister Kendall." Lauren chuckled as she got up to go pee.

XOXOXO (After Breakfast) XOXOXO

"We'd better head to the studio now, its going on noon." Jessie sighed as she put her cleaned plate into the dish drainer.

"I'll text Kelly." Lauren said pulling out her phone.

"I'll force James to stop doing his hair." Jessie countered, walking toward the bathroom door.

"Oh man…" Lauren groaned as she looked at her phone with a frown.

"What is it?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Jett texted me last night…"

"What'd he say?" Carlos asked.

"He said… You're gonna die bitch, winky face." Lauren said, typing a reply.

"That's nice of him." Logan deadpanned.

.

.

"Where is Jessie and James? We really need to go!" Lauren exclaimed, glancing around the apartment.

"She went to get James away from the mirror remember?" Logan said.

Lauren facepalmed and walked to the bathroom door, she knocked on it.

"We'll be out in a sec!" Came Jessie's reply.

"You've been in there for ten minutes! We need to go now!" Lauren said twisting the knob and pushing the door open.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed, frowning deeply.

The sight that greeted her wasn't surprising. James was running a straightener through his hair carefully. Jessie stood next to him in the mirror with her hair in loose curls, a curling iron rolled up in her hair, she let the last curl down and sprayed her whole head with some Cuda maximum hold.

"We're almost done, promise!" Jessie said, running her fingers through her hair to break the curls.

Lauren just shook her head and grabbed them by the shirts, pulling them out of the bathroom and away from the hair products.

"Come on you two, you're pretty enough…'!"

Lauren had to drag a protesting James and Jessie from the apartment.

.

.

.

"You guys ready for this?" Jessie asked, her hand placed on her fathers office doorknob.

"Its now or never." Kendall shrugged.

Jessie nod and opened the door, sitting behind the desk was none other than Gustavo Rocque. Kelly stood at his side. He looked up from his papers with a frown, obviously not happy to see them. Jessie and Kendall took seats in the two leather arm chairs while the other four stood behind them.

"What?" Gustavo stated in an aggravated tone.

"Dad… we're sorry." Jessie stated.

"And we've decided to be on our best behavior while recording demos." Kendall added.

"You expect me to just let you have your jobs back?" Gustavo laughed.

"Yes, if you know what's good for you…" Lauren stated with crossed arms.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Gustavo raised a brow.

Lauren shrugged.

"Why don't you ask Carmen?" She said, nodding towards the opened office window.

Gustavo looked at Lauren curiously, walked towards the window and pulled the blinds up, down below on the sidewalk was his niece Carmen Rocque in her pajamas. She had on her trademark purple pilot's helmet and was standing in the bed of his sister-in-laws truck, next to her was a large cylinder shaped contraption. She looked up towards the window and spotted Gustavo. With a stiff nod, Carmen slapped down the eye shield to her helmet. The guys looked at Lauren and Jessie confused, what the heck was happening? The girls just smiled.

"No!" Gustavo shouted as a loud boom sounded.

But his shouting did nothing as a large watermelon came barreling through the opened window and knocking him into his desk. The guys looked from the widow to Gustavo with wide eyes, Jessie and Lauren acted like nothing even happened.

"Is this supposed to sway me?" Gustavo laughed again, holding the watermelon in his hands.

A loud boom sounded from the street, another large watermelon shot through the window and found its target on the side of Gustavo's head. From the office you could hear the faint noise of tires screeching as Carmen and her mother made a quick escape.

"Kelly…take the dogs to the recording studio and call Mr. X." Gustavo said before falling to the floor.

The six teens cheered together and ran out the door, headed straight for the recording studio.

.

.

.

"Okay lets do girl time from the top!" Gustavo said as he entered the studio and sat in his chair.

"Yeah about that…" Jessie started.

"We wrote Big Time Rush's first song." Lauren finished, handing the paper to the man.

"Big Time Rush?" Gustavo questioned.

"Big Time Rush." The boys chorused.

"What the heck is a Big Time Rush?" Gustavo spat.

"It's the name if their band." Jessie shrugged.

"And the name of their first demo." Lauren added.

Gustavo read over the paper carefully.

"This is the best song ive ever written!" He proclaimed.

"Of course it is…" Jessie frowned at her father.

.

.

.

The rest of the week the boys finished up boy band bootcamp. Lauren learned first hand not to stand next to Logan during dance practice and taught him how to not hit people in their faces. By Friday, Griffin liked the boys and gave them a three month extension to record their demos.

"I like em, and the board is gonna love em. You have three months to make your demos. I told you the boy band was back." Griffin said patting Gustavo on the cheek.

"I have to go now, my pants are getting cold." He said and walked out.

Jessie and Lauren ran into the dance studio where the guys were waiting anxiously.

"Well!" James asked impatiently, looking as if he could burst.

"ehh." Lauren shrugged, playing it cool.

"Guess who's staying in LA!" Jessie shouted, unable to keep her excitement in.

"YES!"

James threw his fist into the air and grabbed Jessie up into a tight hug, he spun her around a few times. They all cheered, until Gustavo's voice cut through the room and ruined all the fun.

"Stop cheering! If you thought the last five days were hard, wait till ya see the next three months! Carlos still cant sing."

Carlos just continued to grin.

"Logan still cant dance."

"Why don't you go dance next to dad Logan?" Jessie suggested from under James arm.

"Jessie is still a smart elick."

"Love you too daddy."

"And I still cant stand James!" Gustavo spat, glaring at his arm that was around Jessie in distaste.

James threw his arms up in a 'Get at me bro!' type motion. Jessie laughed and grabbed the back of his shirt and placed a hand on his chest to keep him from walking up to the window.

"We'll work on it!" Kendall promised.

"Okay now you can celebrate…" Gustavo sighed.

The guys started cheering again, Kelly tackled Gustavo into a hug much to his horror.

As James pulled Jessie into another happy hug she sighed in content, James' dream was finally starting to come true. Two weeks ago when she met him she wondered what she was getting herself into, but at this moment, seeing the huge cheesy smile on his face, and seeing how happy he and his friends were, it made Jessie proud for doing what she did and being who she was…

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Big Time Audition is done! And it only took me 11 frikin chapters! Haha, goodness! NOW I can finally get this story rolling and get to all the juicy drama, epic halarity, and fluffiness I have planned out. Put your eye black on my lovely readers because you're in for a wild ride with this story. My writing streak hasn't burned out yet either, ive been updating like crazy! Leave reviews! Let me know what you think.<strong>

**Next Chapter: One word…..CARMEN! :) **

**I have a picture of Carmens helmet up on my profile just incase you want to see what it looks like. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the guys arrived to LA, things were pretty great so far. Apart from school, at first they were a little disappointed about going to Gustavos 'School of Rocque' instead of the Palm Woods school with Katie. But they soon found out that spending four hours a day locked in a storage closet with Lauren and Jessie could be highly amusing, so far they had gotten rid of three teachers, and they were only in their second week. They spent most of their days at Rocque Records recording Big Time Rush demos or lounging out by the pool at the Palm Woods, Monday night had become the official 'movie-night-Monday'. Jessie and Lauren would come over to 2J at six in the afternoon in their pajamas and they would all lounge out and watch movies together until ten. The Rocque sisters and the Big Time Rush boys had become pretty close, being friends was as natural as breathing to them. But let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. They weren't close enough to spill out their deepest dark secrets, but they were close in the sense that if James had one cookie left, and Jessie wanted it, James would break that cookie in half and give her the bigger part of it. This was saying something because James didn't share his cookies, not even with his own mother… James still kept relentlessly hitting on Jessie, which she would just laugh, blush, or roll her eyes at. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan kept trying to woo Lauren. That was working out pathetically though. Logan had tried his smart talking, his big words confused her, and she found herself constantly having to tell him to dumb it down to human terms. Last week Carlos had jabbed her in her sweet spot, which she just blinked at him in confusion frowning, he had yet to try anything else. Kendall had successfully blacked her eye three days ago while playing a game of one on one floor hockey together, nothing says 'be my girlfriend' better than a hard hockey puck to the face. Lauren had promptly called him a Kendork and beat him around with her hockey stick for it.<p>

Today was Monday, and like everyday after coming back to the Palm Woods, the guys were sitting by the pool, soaking up all the vitamin D.

"Hey guys, we want you to meet someone." Jessie said smiling brightly as she and Lauren walked up to them.

The guys sat up and looked at the two curiously.

"Guys this is our cousin Carmen, Carmen this is th-" Lauren glanced behind her and groaned.

"Dammit! She was right behind us! She just got un-grounded for that watermelon cannon, shoulda known better than to let her walk behind us..." Jessie rambled with a groan that matched Laurens as she looked behind her and noticed that Carmen was no longer there.

The girls sighed and flopped down at the foot of Logans lounger, sitting back to back.

"So this cousin Carmen of yours… what is she like?" Logan asked.

"Oh Lord…" Jessie furrowed her brows as she tried to think of a way to describe her cousin.

"Well, she's the youngest out of the bunch." Lauren stated.

"Yeah, she turns sixteen in two weeks." Jessie added.

"She has really good tanned skin."

"That's because her mother is Indian."

"Her father, dad's half brother, is in the army."

"Hmmmm, its difficult to describe her really. She's very…unique" Jessie stated.

"Never seems to run out of energy either." Lauren said with wide eyes.

Just then there was a loud crash from the other side of the pool. The six turned their attention that way as a small petite girl with curly brown hair that was nearly elbow length, and wearing a purple jet pilot helmet fell over the large privacy fence and into the bush just below it. Two seconds later she jumped back up, readjusted her helmet, and lifted up the eye shield.

"IM OKAY!" She announced, holding her arms up and stumbling a bit.

She raced across the left side of the pool and flopped down, right into James' lap.

"I lost my teddy bear, can I snuggle with you tonight?" She asked with big brown eyes.

Before he could even blink she rolled off of his lap and plopped down into Kendalls.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" She said, stroking his cheek affectionately.

He stared at her with wide eyes, she rolled out of his lap and dropped down into Logans.

"We should dig a hole, name it love, and then fall in it together." She purred, tapping his nose.

He looked around awkwardly as she jumped off of him. She jumped over to Carlos and straddled his lap, sitting on his knees.

"I forgot my phone number, can I have yours?" She then pulled a sharpie marker out of her pocket.

"Nevermind! I remember it, let me write it down so I don't forget again!" She grabbed ahold of Carlos' arm and wrote her number across his forearm, ending it with her name and a smiley face.

She jumped off of his lap, slapped the eye shield part of her helmet down, and ran toward the Palm Woods.

"OHHH MR. BITTERS! Guess who's baaaaack!" She sang and ran through the doors.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked as they all stared after the girl

"You guys just met Carmen Rocque." Lauren replied with a laugh.

A yelp came from inside the Palm Woods a few minutes later and the six watched as Carmen bolted back through the doors like a bat out of hell.

"Hide it! Hide it! Hide it!" She shouted, tossing something purple through the air to a confused looking Jessie.

Carmen bolted back across the pool side, did a running leap off of a table and leaped back over the twelve foot high privacy fence. Her head popped back up over the fence. "Call me sometime!" She shouted to Carlos, a bright smile on her face. Then she disappeared again.

Mr. Bitters came out of the door then, and he was not happy. He had purple colored blotches all over his face and suit. "You!" He snarled, marching over to Jessie.

"Me!" Jessie said sarcastically. She looked down at the object Carmen had tossed to her. "Oh eff!" Jessie stood up and tucked the object that looked very much like a hand gun into the back of her jeans.

"Your cousin was banned from this hotel six months ago! What is she doing here? With a concealed weapon none the less!" The man snarled at her. "Its not a gun, its Carmens lipstick pellet shooter." Jessie snarled back.

"Totally legal." Lauren added.

"I don't want to see that girl on Palm Woods property again, if I do, I will call the police."

Mr. Bitters turned on his heel and began walking back inside the building. With an evil smirk Lauren got up, pulled the purple gun out from her sisters pant line and aimed it at the retreating man. With careful aim she pulled the trigger.

"AHH!"

Mr. Bitters whipped around and shot a glare at the group before stomping through the doors. But when he turned around again, Lauren shot him again. He paused, gave a frustrated growl, then stomped into the hotel.

"Frikin douche." Lauren laughed and began twirling the gun in her hand.

Carlos was staring down at his arm in awe. A girl had just given him her phone number, a very pretty girl at that! Carlos never got pretty girls' phone numbers!

"I-she gave me her number guys!" Carlos grinned dreamily.

Jessie grinned, she had told the spunky brunette about the goofy Latino after she had got back home from the audition tour nearly a month ago. Carmen had instantly taken a liking to the boy she hadn't even met yet, and couldn't wait to meet him.

"Apparently she has taken a liking to you Carlitos." Lauren smirked.

Carlos didn't reply because he already had his phone out, programming the number off of his arm into his phone. They sat around the pool for a while just hanging out, then Carlos' stomach gave a growl.

"Im hungry…" He stated.

Lauren, who was sitting in Kendall's lounger next to him, reached over and grabbed his wrist and lifted to her face to check the time on his watch.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just said so." Kendall smirked.

"Ha! You wish Kendork…It's lunchtime." She said, lacing her fingers through Kendalls, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Come on loverboy, let's go get some lunch." Lauren smirked, standing up and pulling him up with her.

She began dragging him towards the gate that lead to the Palm Woods park, his eyes relaxed and a smirk found its way to his lips. Jessie caught the 'in-your-face' look Kendall shot at Carlos and Logan as they all stood up to follow. James stopped at her side and held out his arm to her, a cute smile on his lips.

"Lunch date my lady?" James asked with a raised brow and husky voice.

Jessie flushed. "Only if you carry me to my car." She joked, but then squeaked in surprise as James snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" She huffed.

"Carrying you to the car!" He smirked.

"I was talking about a piggy back ride…" She mumbled as he carried her down the narrow pathway toward the parking lot. She sighed and looked down, her eyes were greeted with the sight of his ass.

"Daayyum boy, yo ass looks fooyyynn in dem jeans." Jessie giggled, admiring the view.

"I could say the same about you Jessie dear." James grinned and lifted his hand to pat her rear end.

"Hey!" She protested. "Stop coping a feel!" She demanded, punching him in the left butt cheek. James just chuckled and turned slightly so Jessie's head hit the palm tree that they just passed lightly.

"Heffert…" Jessie mumbled, rubbing her head. With a bored sigh she continued watching his ass as he walked, left cheek…right cheek….left cheek…right cheek… She began humming 'booty wurk (One cheek at a time)' to herself. As she watched his ass, she noticed a square lump in one of the pockets. With curiousness getting the best of her, she placed her hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing back there?" James asked as he felt the bulk of his wallet leave his back pocket. "Pick pocketing you." Jessie replied as she opened up his wallet to scavenge through his belongings. He had about fifty dollars, a free smoothie coupon, half a stick of gum, his ID card…

"Diamond cosmetics?" Jessie questioned, looking at the black and white fifty dollar gift card that was in his wallet.

"My mothers' cosmetic company, ever heard of her?" James asked.

"The Estee Lauder of the Midwest!" Jessie asked, folding his wallet up and stuffing it back into his back pocket.

"Yep, that's my mommy." James stated, walking across the Palm Woods park now. They started getting lots of weird looks from people that they paid half a mind to.

"Her facial cleaner burns my face off, but it's so good, your mom is a miracle worker!"

"You use Diamond cosmetics?" James asked with a raised brow.

"Since I was thirteen and started getting acne, I have a monthly subscription to her catalog." Jessie confessed sheepishly, James just chuckled.

"What about your mom? What does she do?" James asked after a moment.

Jessie froze. "Kelly's my mom…" She said stiffly. "What about your real mother?" James asked after a moment of silence. Jessie sighed deeply. "She's a model…left just before my fifth birthday, haven't seen or heard from her since I was eleven." Jessie sighed again sadly.

They fell into an awkward silence.…

"Do you miss her?" James asked lightly. Jessie laughed. "Next time she ever decides to show her face in my presents again it will be a day too soon." Jessie stated sourly.

The rest of their walk through the park and to the car was filled with casual conversation, as casual as it could be with Jessie hanging off of his shoulder…

(( At The Diner ))

"Alright guys, lets go eat." Jessie said as she shut her dodge charger off in the diners' parking lot.

"Susan's Lunchbox?" James asked with brows raised as he read the sign on the small café.

Lauren hopped out of the car quickly, not waiting for the others as she hurriedly ran inside. Once inside they found Lauren seated in the circle booth, feet jumping impatiently. They all slid in, Kendall next to Lauren, then Jessie next to him and James next to her, Logan sat on Laurens other side with Carlos next to him. They sat in silence for a moment…

"When's that bitch gonna come and take our orders!" Lauren exclaimed loudly as she drummed her fingers against the table tops.

"Keep it in your pants Laur, im coming!" A voice shouted from across the diner.

The boys whipped their heads around to look at the nicely tanned waitress chick that was walking towards their table. She was wearing a white button up blouse and a pair of black work slacks, her long brown hair was tied up in a curly ponytail and she had an apron around her waist. When she arrived to their table she passed out menus and pulled a small notepad out of her apron.

"Hello my name is Carmen and I will be serving you today, what can I get you to drink?" She asked pulling a pen from behind her ear and placing it to the pad.

"Stop being all business like and go get me a coke bitch." Lauren grinned.

"Start being respectful or ill spit in your onion rings." Carmen shot back, a small grin playing on her lips. She turned toward Jessie. "Jess?"

"Mount and Dew me babe." Jessie grinned, causing the guys to snort.

"Maybe after my shift ends okay?" Carmen said sarcastically and scribbled her cousins drink orders on the pad, with a raised brow she turned to Kendall.

"For Dimples?" Carmen asked, waiting for his drink answer.

"Mountain dew." He shrugged.

She turned to Logan. "Sharky?" She asked, he stared at her like she was crazy.

"Cause your pointy hair, im gonna call you sharky!" Carmen grinned.

"Uhh, Pepsi I guess." He said picking up his menu. Carmen then turned to James.

"Dr. Pepper."

And last but not least…Carlos.

"Hi-C!" He grinned up at Carmen like a little boy.

Carmen clicked her pen and tucked it behind her ear again. "You guys look over the menus and ill be right back with your drinks." She walked away and tucked her pad into her apron pocket.

"She looks a lot like your cousin from earlier." Carlos stated after a minute as he stared after Carmen.

Jessie facepalmed. "That _is _our cousin from earlier Carlos." Carlos could be so clueless sometimes.

"Wh-what? Why is she working in a diner when she's a famous popstar?" James said.

"Because my parents stuff all the money I earn from Rocquet Gurlz into a collage fund. Dad says I have to start being responsible and earn my own money. Plus I get bored easily, a part time job keeps me grounded and out of jail." Carmen said as she came back to the table carrying a tray full of drinks. She handed them out to each person, tucked the tray under her arm, and pulled out the notepad and a few straws.

"Ready to order?"

"Burger and fries, you know the drill." Lauren said.

"Gimme the roast beef cheese melt and curly fries!" Jessie added.

"Boys?" Carmen raised her brow at them.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…ill have the quarter pounder steak burger with no onion, extra tomato, and a side of waffle fries." James ordered, taking a sip of his soda.

"I'll take the chicken tenders and tater tots." Was Logans order.

"Just give me what James is getting." Kendall said, looking up from the menu.

Carmen turned towards Carlos then. "Hmmm….oh I know! Corndog teepee!" Carlos said excitedly, pointing at the picture of the corndog teepee on the kids menu.

"I'll go place this order, your food will be with you shortly." Carmen said as she ripped the page from the notebook and turned on her heel.

"AUNT SUE!" Lauren shouted throughout the diner.

"Who's Aunt Sue?" Kendall asked with knitted brows.

"Carmen's mom…AUNT SUSIEE!" Lauren shouted louder, earning weird looks from the few people who were in the diner.

"Lauren you're so embarrassing…" Jessie mumbled, her face blushing lightly.

"Shut up Jess, if you're embarrassed to be seen with me then go sit somewhere else! AUNT SUE!" Lauren was screaming at this point.

"Quiet girl, you're scaring away all of my customers."

The woman who said that was Susan Rocque, Carmen's mother. She had waist length dark brown, almost black hair. She was about five foot six and very beautiful. The guys were gaping as the woman walked out of the kitchen, to the cash register, and glared playfully at the screaming blonde.

"Aunt Sue! Carmen's going on her lunch break to eat with us and get to know the guys okay." Lauren informed the woman.

"Is that a statement or a request?" The woman asked sternly.

"A request?" Lauren asked sheepishly.

"Alright, but she has one ho-"

"YAY! Thank you mommy!"

Carmen came running out of the kitchen door, catapulted over the counter, and bolted over towards the table. She sat down next to Carlos and grinned over at him. The seven of them sat around and talked for a while, the guys learned a bit about Carmen. She liked burritos, cartoons, dangerous stunts, and the color purple. On sugar highs she bounces off the walls, and in pre-school she shoved a green crayon up some boys' nose for stealing Jessie's cookie.

"He had to go to the hospital to have it removed, I got suspended for a month!" Carmen laughed.

"So you're saying…you got the whole entire crayon…up his nose?" Carlos asked in awe.

Throughout the whole time of Carmen sitting next to him, Carlos was completely absorbed with her. Listening to every word she said and smiling goofily every time he made her laugh, which was quite often.

"Yep…nobody would sit next to me during coloring time except Lauren, Jess, and Jayde because they were terrified they'd be next."

"Awe poor little Jessie used to have her cookies stole in Pre-school."

"Shut up James, that only happened one time." Jessie blushed.

"It's a good thing im here now, I wont let some mean little boy steal your cookies." James vowed, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"My hero…" Jessie mumbled dryly, pushing his arm off of her.

"Carmen! Your table orders are ready." Came Susan's voice from the kitchen.

Carmen shot up from her seat and ran to get the orders.

"I think im in love…" Carlos mumbled to nobody.

Jessie and Lauren shared a look over the table. "Lets go refill these drinks Jess…" Lauren stated, picking up hers, Logan's and Carlos' nearly empty glasses.

The guys watched as the girls walked away from the table, whispering quietly to eachother. Two seconds later, Carmen came around the corner carrying seven plates. She sat them down on the table with ease. Carlos seemed completely mesmerized with the five corndogs that stood up in the shape of an Indian teepee, he wasted no time in pulling it apart and digging in.

"Where did the girls run off to?" Carmen asked, picking up her beef burrito.

"They just went to refill our drinks, and while they aren't here to hear, tell me something." James said.

"What would you like to know?"

"How do I make Jessie my girlfriend?" James asked.

Carmen laughed. "Your lame pick up lines not working huh?"

"They are not lame! But no, they didn't work. What am I doing wrong?" James exclaimed, biting into his burger viciously.

"You're doing everything wrong, if you want a Rocque Girl, you're gonna have to work for it." Carmen smirked.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Kendall asked with a raised brow.

"Going after Lauren? Good luck with that one." She laughed.

The boys just looked at her with impatient eyes, waiting for her to answer the question.

"The only way for you to even have a chance is if you find The Big Book of Boy Rules." Carmen gasped and slapped a hand over her lips as soon as the words left them. She wasn't supposed to say that!

* * *

><p><strong>There's Carmen for you! What do you guys think of her? And this 'Big Book of Boy Rules' thing hehe, usually when I read a story the boys do something romantic and they have the girl...Not in this story! I wanted to try something totally new and unique, im gonna shut up about that now so I dont ruin the story for you! Leave a review, and Happy Holidays everybody! Consider this chapter my Christmas present to you.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>"The big what?" Logan asked.<p>

Carmen just stared at them with wide eyes, she was so dead! She shook her head at them frantically.

"I didn't say anything!" She squeaked out.

"Sure you did. Now explain this big book of boy rules and where we can find it." James insisted.

"No! If I tell you, I'll die!"

"If you don't tell us your helmet will die." Kendall threatened. "Carlitos."

Carlos bent down and pulled Carmen's purple helmet out from under the table.

"Where did you get tha- NO!" She yelled when he turned the helmet upside down and positioned the mustard bottle over it.

"Tell us…" Kendall started "Or the helmet gets it…" James finished.

Carmen went to snatch the helmet from Carlos, he leaned to the side and squeezed the mustard bottle lightly. Mustard peeked from the tip of the spout. "Sorry Carmen, I'd hate to do this, so just tell them." Carlos said guiltily as she let out a small whimper. Carmen's face looked like she just had her puppy kicked under a train.

"Okay okay! Ill tell you! The Big Book of Boy Rules is a book we made when we were twelve! It explains every detail about our taste in boys and all that junk, from likes and celebrity crushes all the way to the perfect date. Lauren and Jessie vowed that if a guy ever wanted to be with them then they would have to find the book, study up, fill out the pamphlet, and then take them on the best date ever! It's like the ultimate boyfriend test, and only Dak Zevon has accomplished it…Now give me my helmet!" Carmen gushed out and snatched her helmet from Carlos. She wrapped her arms around it protectively and glared at the four of them.

"Why would they make a guy go through so much trouble just to go out with them?" Kendall asked with wide eyes after Carmen's outrageous explaining.

"Lauren said and I quote… 'Only a guy who is really worth my time of day would find the book, complete the task, sweep me off my feet, and together we would skate off around the ice rink.'" Carmen recited. "And she wants to talk about my speeches…" Kendall mumbled.

"What about this pamphlet and studying up thing, what's that mean? And what about this Dak Zevon fellow, what happened to him…" James asked curiously.

Carmen rolled her eyes. "One question at a time please… the pamphlet is like a quiz, like their favorite color, flower, what ticks them off, tickle spots, those kinds of things… you don't have to do it, but it would heighten your chances greatly. Studying up would be equivalent to stalking, observing the parties to get the answers…" She stopped so she could take a deep breath.

"Interesting…and where can we find this book?" James asked, dipping a waffle fry into some ketchup.

Carmen shook her head firmly.

"I broke the Sister Code of Conduct enough already, my lips are sealed!" Carmen did the lip zipping motion and bit into her burrito.

"What's the Sister Code of Conduct?" Carlos asked, turning towards the brunette with curious eyes. "It's just like the bro code, a set of official rules we girls, as sisters must follow…From not dating exes to not talking about the book or the conduct with the male specimen…Darn it!" Carmen really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh… Girls are so weird…" Carlos mumbled, scratching his head.

"Plus I couldn't tell you where the book was if I wanted to, I don't know where it is. Jayde hid it somewhere in Gramma Rocque's house four years ago." Carmen shrugged. "Eff..." She mumbled as she facepalmed herself.

"So its at grandmas house…" Kendall proclaimed, turning towards James.

"You mean Gustavo's mother!" James yelped in horror. Carmen nod at him dumbly.

"The woman that created that man beast?" James squeaked. "Hey! My father may be horrible but my Mammaw is the coolest lady in the universe." Jessie said defensively as she came back to the table with Lauren, hands filled with drinks.

"What are you guys talking about anyways?" Lauren asked as she slid back in the booth and began eating.

"Oh, I was just telling them how Thanksgiving is right around the corner, and how we cook dinner at Grammas house every year…" Carmen lied coolly.

"We should totally stop by there and meet your guys' Grandma sometime." Kendall spoke up, finding an excuse to get inside the house and find the book.

"She's going to be out of town until Thanksgiving time, she's in Arizona visiting her sister Catalina. But when she comes back you can meet her." Jessie promised.

They all fell into casual conversation, every now and then Carmen would run and get them refills. And way too soon Susan was calling Carmen back to work.

"I guess ill see you guys later, it was nice meeting you boys…But if any of you ever try to hurt my precious helmet ever again, I will kill you." Carmen smiled sweetly at them and began loading their dirty dishes and cups into a small bin.

"Should I even ask…Nevermind, Carmen don't forget to get dropped off at the Palm Woods at six! And wear your pajamas!" Jessie informed as she stood up and put a two dollar tip on the table.

"Ditto!" Carmen grinned, slipping the money in her apron and returning to work.

XOXOXO (( 5:47pm )) XOXOXO

Once again the girls had their pile of blankets in the middle of the floor in 2J. Mama Knight and Katie were down at the pool for a while. Lauren was in a pair of black leggings and an overly large long sleeved red and black flannel, her hair laid messily around her shoulders. Jessie was in a white pair of pajama bottoms and a black v-neck, she sat between James' knees on the floor as he pulled her hair into a double French braid messy bun.

"I still can't believe you blacked my frikin eye Kendall." Lauren grumbled as she rubbed the sore bruised skin in the reflection of the toaster.

"I said I was sorry… eight times!" He exclaimed, closing the freezer with a bag of pizza rolls in his hands. He ripped open the bag and dumped them onto a tray. "Congrats dude, you are officially the first person ever to slap shot me in the face." Lauren continued to grumble as she set the oven for the movie night snacks.

"I still can't believe James knows how to french braid." Jessie said as he tilted her head and started braiding on the left side. "Before my mom went to a pixie cut she made me do her hair all the time." James shrugged as he carefully pulled the strands of hair to tighten the thin braid.

"I'll tell ya what, if becoming a popstar epicly fails for you… I will hire you as my personal hairdres- ouch!" Jessie exclaimed as she felt her hair being pulled. "Whoops…" James said innocently as he 'accidentally' tugged the braid all not too gently. Jessie just lifted her head upwards to glare at the grinning brunette.

.

.

"Are you sure Carmen is coming?" Carlos asked anxiously, glancing up at the clock _again_.

"Positive Carlitos, she just texted me and said she was getting into her PJs and picking out a few horror movies and she'll need to sneak past Bitters." Lauren said as she stood on her tippy toes and tried to reach a bag of chips out of the top of the cabinet.

"So give her about ten minutes and she'll be here." Jessie shrugged.

"Need help?" Lauren whipped around at the sound of Kendall voice and clutched her heart. "Holy crap you scared me!" She gasped, slapping him in the arm. He just smirked at her and stepped forward, causing her to step back and bump into the counter. He reached up and grabbed the bag of chips she was trying to grab with ease, damn him for being freakishly tall! He tossed the bag onto the counter behind her and turned his smirk back onto the blonde. Lauren found herself staring up into his eyes, which were the prettiest shade of green she'd ever seen. How come it had taken her till now to realize that one? She didn't know, because at the moment her mind was pulling a total blank on her. Her eyes shot down to his lips for half a second before going back up to meet his eyes, and for some strange reason, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

_Whoa whoa! Hold the phone there Lauren, you do NOT like Kendork like that!_

_**Yeah, keep lying to yourself Lauren.**_

_What the fuck are you doing in my head Logan!_

_**Im not Logan, im your inner voice smart one…**_

_You mean my conscience?_

_**No… your conscience is what tells you right from wrong, im just here to annoy the shit out of you.**_

_Okayyy, but why Logan?_

_**Don't ask me, it's your brain.**_

_Okay okay, what were we talking about again?_

_**About how much you want him to slam you up against the fridge and attack you with those sexy lips of his.**_

_Okay…you don't know how awkward that just sounded coming from Logan, and I DO NOT!_

_**You do too! Look at those luscious lips! And those eyes **_

_The book!_

_**Screw the book, the book was just something made to kill boredom. **_

_Maybe it was but it still applies as the boyfriend quo-_

_**You wanna run your fingers through that soft blonde hair of his!**_

_Did I seriously just get cut off by myself, and no the hell I do not!_

_**You love that he's just as obsessed with hockey as you are. And his competitiveness is such a turn on!**_

_Fucking zip it dude!_

_**Lauren and Kendall sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LOGAN!" Lauren screeched.

Kendall stepped backwards and stared at her with wide eyes, the room got awkwardly silent as everybody turned to stare at the agitated blonde.

"Uhh, I didn't say anything." Logan spoke up from the couch with wide eyes.

Lauren blushed. "I- uhhh…I gotta go pee." She announced and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Avoiding all eye contact.

"What the heck was that?" James asked with wide eyes as he bunched Jessie's loose hair up with an elastic and began inserting bobby pins into random parts of it to give it that messy look.

"Don't ask me… she just had this really weird look in her eyes like she wanted to eat me, and then she just exploded…" Kendall shrugged as he awkwardly put the pizza roll tray into the preheated oven. He never really understood girls…

They were interrupted as the door busted open, turning towards it. They spotted Carmen Rocque standing there in a pair of purple pjs, she had a stack of movies in one hand and clutching her chest with the other.

"Sorry im late you guys, I had to crawl through the ducts to get past Bitters." She gasped out, walking over and falling over the back of the couch next to a grinning Carlos.

Jessie stood up from the floor and stretched. "It's all good, now lets get this movie night Monday rolling." She flopped down onto the floor and pulled James down with her.

Carmen rolled off of the couch and crawled over to the DVD player. "What do you guys wanna watch?" She asked as she opened up the player.

"House of 1000 corpses!" Jessie shouted out immediately, she already had the DVD in hand.

"Hell yeah!" Lauren agreed as she came out of the bathroom and did a run jump onto the couch, which fell off of its legs again…

"What's that?" James asked, rolling across the floor to Jessie and snatching the case from her lap.

"One hell of a great horror movie." He read off of the back. "Two young couples take a misguided tour onto the back roads of America in search of a local legend known as Dr. Satan. Lost and stranded, they are set upon by a bizarre family of psychotics. Murder, cannibalism, and satanic rituals are just a few of the 1000 plus horrors that await…" James read the back cover, he turned to look at Jessie with wide eyes.

"Don't give me that look! It's my favorite movie ever, its so funny." She giggled to herself and pulled a blanket over her shoulders, ready for the movie to begin.

Kendall shut off the lights and slouched down next to Lauren, who laid down with her head on his stomach and her feet in Logan's lap. Jessie sat up with her back against the sofa, James sat between her legs, lounged back with his head on her shoulder. Carmen stood up and frowned at the two pairs…

"Sit down Carmen!" Jessie hissed as she heard the previews starting.

"But I need a cuddle buddy too!" She whined.

"Then find one! But hurry, I wanna watch this movie!"

Carmen grinned and pointed to the four on the couch.

"Enie…meanie…minie….LATINO!" Carmen exclaimed. She jumped down on the couch next to a surprised Carlos, she lifted his arm up, wrapped it around her shoulders and rested her head onto his chest. In the darkness Carlos was blushing like crazy, but he grinned all the same and slightly tightened his hold on Carmen.

The movie select screen popped up and a creepy looking man dressed as a clown popped up.

"_Well, shit the bed! Howdy folks, come on in! Well, I can see by those fancy britches and sassy hairdos that you all ain't from around here. So, where ya from?" Said the clown on the screen._

James glanced down at his black silk PJ bottoms. "Is he talking to me?" He whispered. Jessie giggled. "You better hope not." She whispered back, clicking the play button on the remote.

The movie started in black and white as a dude that revealed himself to be Dr. Wolfenstein started the movie. Jessie sang along to the opening song, which was quite creepy in James' mind. Why would anybody have a corpse under their bed, and what was that about throwing them on the fire?

_There was an old gas station called Captain Spaulding's, inside there was an old grizzly looking man with clown makeup on his face, suddenly two masked men came barreling through the door with guns in hand._

"_Mary fuckin' Moses! Get the fuck outta here!" The clown man, known as Spaulding, exclaimed to the two men in mask._

"_Hold it, clowney._ _Keep_ _your paws where I can see 'em" Spaulding held his middle fingers up in surrender._

"_Y- yeah, don't move or I'll blast a hole the size of a K-kansas City melon through your ugly-ass Bozo face." The pudgy man in the monkey mask stuttered out._

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Spaulding exclaimed in bewilderment._

"_Go get that other asshole out of the shitter and drag his ass back in _

_here." Killer Karl demanded._

"_Right…" The pudgy man left to go pull old man Stucky out of the bathroom._

"_Miserable little cunts with guns. I ought to jump right over this counter and bash your fucking balls in." Said Spaulding._

Jessie laughed, Spaulding was without a doubt her favorite movie killer.

_Killer Karl put his gun in Spaulding's face."Alright Tippy, hand over the cash box and I might leave your brains inside your skull."_

_Spaulding smiled wide, showing his yellow and rotting teeth._

"_That's what you bitches need. A reality check courtesy of my boot in your ass. That'll be a fucking cash box you can cry to mamma about."_

_Rich came back into the room with Stucky in tow. Karl knocked a candy display over, raised his gun over his head, and fired into the ceiling._

"_That's it. I'm gonna count to ten and you're gonna hand over the cash or I'm gonna splatter your grease paint mug across the stateline... one."_

"_FUCK YO MAMA!" Spaulding shouted._

"_TWO!" Karl growled._

"_FUCK YO SISTA!"_

"_Come on, man. Just shoot him." Rich complained._

"_Hey, I know you. We were in high school together. Wood shop, right? ...Richard Wick... right?" Old man Stucky said, looking thoughtfully at the man._

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

"_Quiet down... THREE!"_

"_FUCK YO GRAMMAW!" Spaulding grinned._

"_Yeah, I remember Mr. Alacard the shop teacher use'ta call you Little Dick Wick. Hey, wasn't there a song we made up to go with that?" Stucky continued to reminisce._

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Stucky chuckled and began singing. "Little Dick Wick, play with his prick Don't his smell, just make you sick."_

_It got intensly quiet, something was about to happen…_

The seven of the jumped in fright as the oven timer went off. Carmen gave a squeak and cuddled closer to Carlos. Lauren rolled off the couch and went to go get the pizza rolls.

_Just then there was a loud bang from the side door and a huge muscled man came barreling out, wearing a giant clowns head and banishing a hammer. Spaulding pulled a gun from under the counter and shot a confused Rich in the head. The huge man smashed Karl over the head with the sledge hammer, he fell to the floor and started convulsing. Spaulding stepped from behind the counter and leaned over the man._

"_And most of all fuck you!" He said before shooting Karl in the head._

_The screen went black and…_

"_God dammit! That mother fucker got blood all over my best clown suit!" Spaulding cursed. _

Jessie and Lauren began laughing together as the movie switched settings.

"Man that part never gets old." Lauren said, coming into the sitting room with a huge tray of pizza rolls and potato chips.

"This movie is disgusting." Carmen laughed.

"I don't even want to know how Rob Zombie came up with something like this." Lauren added.

"Why do I have a feeling im about to be scarred for life?" James asked as he stared at the screen with wide eyes. Jessie laughed. "Come on guys, its not _that _bad. It's more comical than anything!" She said, watching as a car of teens pulled up to Captain Spaulding's…..

By the end of the movie James was scarred for life. "Th- He- Fishboy…" James mumbled as the end credits rolled. Jessie began rubbing his shoulders. "Its okay James, now who wants to watch part two!" Jessie grinned.

Halfway through The Devils Rejects Carmen let out a squeal.

"Oh my God! Eeeeeppp! She's coming back! She's coming back! She's coming back!" Carmen dropped her phone, jumped up from the couch and started dancing all happy like.

"Who's coming back?" Logan asked with raised brows.

"Jayde! YES! She'll be here for my birthday…Oh before I forget, you guys are invited to my party. It's on Halloween so wear a costume! She's finally coming back!" Carmen was smiling so hard her face could break, with a happy sigh she flopped back down on the couch.

"What's Jayde like?" Logan asked curiously after the movie was over.

Carmen grinned. "She's the nicest person ever, and really smart…Lauren says she's a nerd." She answered.

Logan began getting a visual of a pretty little blonde with glasses and books. He glanced around the room and noticed how couple like his friends were being with the girls. James with Jessie on the floor laughing about how that chick in the movie got hit by a semi while she gave him a back rub. Lauren and Kendall were in the kitchen washing the dishes together, Lauren slapped Kendall in the face with a handful of soap bubbles and they laughed together as he grabbed the hose and began soaking her while she shrieked and tried getting away. Looking over Carlos was telling Carmen corny jokes and grinning proudly when she burst into laughter after he told her one about a dumb blonde and a potato. And here he sat by his sad lonesome self, maybe Jayde was his for the taking. It wasn't everyday Logan Mitchell got the girl, not with James standing next to him anyways. He didn't know what to expect, but he couldn't wait for Jayde's arrival.

XOXOXO ( One Week Later ) XOXOXO

Logan woke up with a groan. Last night while he and the guys were walking to get a cab from this Italian restaurant with the girls Carmen took it upon herself to throw her smoothie at the back of a really big and scary looking guys head when he whistled at Jessie. It didn't help that Lauren called him every name in the book and then Jessie kicked over his motorcycle. If there is one thing you do NOT do to a biker, its mess with his bike. He called Jessie a 'stupid dumb cunt that was about to learn her place' and then James stepped forward and punched the man in the mouth for talking to his almost-girlfriend like that. The man growled and then they ran for their stinking lives, all the way back to the Palm Woods. It had taken them until midnight to get all the way back across town, and then Logan didn't get to sleep until nearly three in the morning. No matter how hard he tried, his mind just wouldn't let him sleep! He very reluctantly sat up in his bed.

"Get up Carlos…Gustavo's gonna kill us if we show up late again." He yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

When he removed his hands and glanced at the clock his eyes widened in horror…

It was noon!

He was supposed to be in the studio two hours ago!

The guys left him sleeping!

Crap!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a bit short! I just really wanted to post it up already lol, poor lonely Logie :( And Laurens starting to have gushy Kendork feelings awe! lol I am dying to write some fluff but I dont want to rush it. So my lovies, I have a question for you! ive been thinking of starting a series of sort that is a companion to this story. It would contain one-shots that relate to this story. Like lets say of when James discovers Rocquet Gurlz and when the guys tried wooing Lauren...Those kinds of things that i have changed or excluded out of the main story. I dont want to write it if you guys dont want to read it. I mean its all in my head already, ill write it if you want it though! Lemme know in a review!<strong>

**Next Chapter: JAYDE! :D (Im so excited to get her introduced!) Once she enters this story is going to start falling into place**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**The songs used in this chapter are **

"**Mama Knows Best" By Jessie J**

"**Picture" By Kid Rock and ****Sheryl Crow**

**And I don't own those either!**

**Also! The entire relationship between Logan and Jayde throughout the rest of this story is inspired by an idea I received in a PM from LinaRush, I cannot thank her enough for the way shes helped me develop this storyline. Thank you!**

**And! I have the one-shot series started up and the first one is published if you want to read it. :)**

* * *

><p>"Jayde honey, im gonna go get us checked in. Why don't you and your sister go explore for a bit."<p>

"Mom! I know the Palm Woods like the back of my hand, theres nothing to explore that I haven't already explored before." Jayde Rocque huffed and playfully rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Then go hang out by the pool for a bit." The woman shrugged.

Jayde sighed impatiently. "Mom I have to be at Rocque Records before one, Griffin said he had a special job for me and im dying to see my girls! Its been two months, im going through Rocque withdraw here!" Jayde whined.

Nancy Rocque frowned at her daughter. "Jayde go occupy yourself while I get us a suite, we will go to the studio as soon as we get unpacked." Nancy was using her 'im-the-mom-I-make-the-rules' voice.

"Come on Lizzy, I need some coffee." Jayde grumbled and pulled her huge suitcase behind her. Jayde's ten year old sister Elizabeth followed behind her with her eyes glued to her aqua blue DSi…

.

.

Jayde was walking down a random hall sipping a hot cup of coffee, with a sigh she shoved her hair from her face. It had been the longest two months of her life being away from the girls, sure it had been nice seeing her father and all, but damn it felt good to be back home. Uncle Gussy was going to get the biggest hug in the world when she got her hands on him. Her mom had better hurry or she was going to walk down to the studio herself. She wondered what kind of trouble the gi-

"ooff!"

Her thoughts where cut short as she felt another body slam into hers and her scalding hot coffee soak her front. She didn't know who it was, but when she got back up off the ground they were going to die!

"Are you okay?"

"If third degree coffee burns and possible concussions are qualified as okay…Then yeah, im okay!" Jayde spat as she tried to get past the throbbing of her head enough to open her eyes. When she did her breath caught in her throat, the hottest guy she had ever seen was staring down at her with gorgeous chocolate concern filled eyes. He was practically lying on top of her as they were both taken down by the impact, why was he running so effing fast anyways?...

"DUDE! Get the hell off of me! And watch where the fuck you're going sometime!" Jayde shouted in anger, he was quick to get up.

"I-uhh' He gave an awkward cough and stuck out his hand to help her up off the ground. 'Sorry about that, I was in a hurry and didn't see you …Im Logan by the way, Logan Mitchell." Jayde looked up at this Logan fellow with a deep frown, he without a doubt had the best half smile in the universe. She grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled her up off the ground. "Thanks..." She mumbled.

.

.

Logan nod his head and was about to ask for her name, instead he gave a sharp gasp as his breath left his lungs, not because he was transfixed with this mystery girls beauty…no, she had just delivered a hard punch to his stomach. Logan dropped to his knees and clutched his bruising abdomen, he didn't know girls could hit that hard.

She sneered down on him. "You frikin douche! You got coffee all over my leather!" The girl exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry?" Logan gasped out confused.

"You're damn right, its gonna take me forever to wash this out, and I have places to be thank you very much!" She spat angrily. Logan watched as she turned on her studded black heel and began walking down the hallway, spitting out a sting of curses as she went. Who was she?

XOXOXO (In Rocque Records) XOXOXO

"DOGS!"

Kendall sighed for the billionth time. "What Gustavo…"

"Why is your nerdy little friend not here? Griffin is on his way _now_!" Gustavo spat.

"Chill dad…im sure he's on his way here now, Logan hates tardiness." Jessie shrugged from her spot in the bubble chair.

Gustavo was under a lot of pressure, always was when Griffin said he was coming to pay a visit to the studio. When Griffin came in it was never good news for Gustavo. Of all the days that nerd dog decides to not come in it just had to be this one…

"Griffin is only coming to pick up our singles anyways, no need to have a cow dad." Lauren added from the couch where she was playing a game of blackjack with Katie…whom she was babysitting.

"I don't car-" Gustavo was cut short when the studio door busted open and a gasping Logan rushed in.

"Sorry…im…late." He gasped out before collapsing to the floor in a heap. Carmen went over to make sure he was still alive.

.

.

.

Griffin came some thirty minutes later and the girls stood infront of him for their moments of truth. These singles were going to make or break the release for their third album. Griffins assistants rolled a huge television into the studio…

"Alright girls, lemme see what you got."

The door opened again and a certain Rocque made their appearance.

Carmen squealed.

"JAYDE!"

She ran over and wrapped her arms around the teen, who hugged back with equal enthusiasm.

"Its been too long…Laur, Jess, get your asses over here!" Jayde demanded. The two wasted no time in joining the group hug.

"Yeah yeah, enough of this reunion. You all can catch up on all the things girls catch up on later. Work now, gushy time later." Gustavo glared.

The girls released from the hug and Jayde ran over to the mean old man, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Uncle Gussy! Ive missed you and your screaming the most!" The raven haired girl kissed the mans balding head, leaving a bright red lipstick mark behind.

"Jayde come meet the guys!" Carmen exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed hold of the girls hand and began pulling her towards the sound booth.

"Guys..Jayde, Jayde…guys!" Carmen introduced.

James and Carlos' jaws dropped.

"Hi, the girls have told me so much about you fou- oh hey! You're the dude that spilled coffee all over me earlier!" Jayde exclaimed catching sight of Logan. "Wait, was that why you were so late?" Kendall asked, looking at the raven haired boy. "Kinda…" Logan said, frowning at the girl in leather.

Jayde was very pretty. But she wasn't blonde, nor did she have a single book. She had a heart shaped face and hazel green eyes that were lined in thick eyeliner and dark eyeshadow. Her pin straight hair touched her shoulders and was jet black, a curtain of straight edged bangs covered her forehead. She was wearing a dark pair off skinny jeans, a white tshirt that was covered by a black leather half jacket and her feet were strapped with a pair of black pumps that had dangerous looking spikes on the heel and toe area. But her prettiness was overshadowed by her bad attitude too much for Logan's taste. Logan was never the one to judge, but he really didn't like this girl.

"I thought Carmen said she was nerdy…" James mumbled after he snapped out of whatever thing he was in.

"Can we get back to the singles." Logan said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Damn boy, who pissed in your corn flakes?" Jayde asked casually as the left the sound booth, earning a chuckle from the three guys and a glare from Logan.

.

.

Jessie was the first to go with her video single. Everyone gathered around the large television set, James was standing particularly close to Jayde.

_On screen Jessie appeared, she was sitting in the floor and her hair stood in crazy angles from having just gotten out of bed._

_Jessie gave a huge yawn. "Man I wish they would hurry up…" She mumbled tiredly._

_She looked as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were squinted, and she was in her pajamas. She sat there complaining to herself for about three minutes before the door behind her opened._

_Her head whipped around. "Took you two long enough…" She grumbled._

_Lauren and Katie appeared on screen in their pajamas, sitting in the floor next to Jessie. They both had their hair in sloppy buns and food in their hands._

_Lauren threw a box of cereal at Jessie. "We were hungry okay!" She exclaimed, ripping open a honey bun._

Jessie groaned. "This goes on forever." She grabbed the remote and hit the forward button.

With confused looks they watched the three have a cereal war in fast motion. Once it was far enough Jessie hit play…

_The three where huffing for breath. "I think…there's a cheerio…in…my ear." Katie gasped and began scratching in her ear._

_Jessie and Lauren burst into laughter together, clutching their sides. Katie looked back and fourth between the two with wide eyes. "I think I got it!" She announced, pulling a cheerio from her ear. This caused the two Rocque sisters to collapse into another fit._

Jessie tried to ignore the frown her father was shooting at her.

_Jessie sat back up and wiped her eyes "okay okay, time to get down to business. This video needs to be done before Griffin gets to the studio in about..." She looked at the clock hanging on her wall. "Four hours! Holy crap I shoulda started this thing two months ago!" _

_Lauren choked on her honey bun. "Those are due today?" She exclaimed as Katie thumped her on the back._

_Jessie looked at her with knitted brows. "…yeah…" she answered slowly._

"_Damn it!" Lauren shot off the floor and ran out of the door._

_Katie and Jessie shared a look. "Lets get this done with, then we can catch breakfast at Carmens." Katie announced._

_Jessie nod and looked into the camera. "Heres your duet song about knowing best Griffin…Katie co-wrote and is going to help me sing this…Ready Kit-Kat?" Jessie asked the ten year old._

"Whoa! Katie sings?" Kendall asked, turning towards his sister with wide eyes.

"SHHHH!" Katie shushed him and turned back towards the television.

"_This is called Mama Knows Best-"_

"_Even though you don't have a Mama!" Lauren said as she entered the room again, notepad in hand._

_Jessie stuck out her tongue "Yeah so? Neither do you…" She shot back._

_Lauren glared. "That was uncalled for."_

"_Just like your face…" Katie countered._

_Jessie gasped. "Ouch Katie." She mumbled and placed a hand over her heart._

"_Can we just get on with the song, im starving!" Lauren whined._

"_Fine!" Jessie grumbled words under her breath and clicked the mouse._

_Music that was very showtuney began playing loudly as Jessie and Katie sat up and got ready to start singing._

"_WHOA Thhherre is something goin doooown! Like the storm in the skyyyy ooohhhhh. See I aint gonna be played, by your behavior. How can I trust someone who's lyin to me?" Jessie bellowed._

"_So bow out, go! Now I said bow out and leave. I said take your stuff and go. Cause you're not for me noooo!" Katie sang then fell into the chorus with Jessie._

The group of teenage boys looked from the TV to Katie in shock.

"Dude you're gonna catch flies." Jayde laughed and closed Kendall and James' gaping mouths.

"_Just keep the best of" my daddy said to me" _

"_Always use humor as your therapy yeaaahhh." Katie sang, going cross-eyed in the camera._

"_Don't ever take life too seriously…" Jessie trailed off._

"_Just do you! Cause you do you.. so perfectllllyyyy!" Katie finished and fell into the chorus with Jessie again. _

The video ended with Katie dragging Lauren and Jessie out of the room for breakfast. The two song writers turned towards Griffin for the final score.

Griffin smiled at them. "I like it, the song…not the video. Gustavo add 'Mama Knows Best' to the Rocquet Gurlz EP!" He said and turned back towards the TV.

Katie and Jessie fist bumped.

"Lauren, your single video?" Gustavo asked, hand out waiting for the disk.

Lauren blushed lightly. "About that…I don't have a video." She trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck.

Gustavo facepalmed. "Of course you don't, you at least have a song right?" He spat, blood pressure rising.

"Of course…gimme a second!" She grabbed hold of Kendalls arm and dragged him into the sound booth.

The group watched as Lauren asked something, Kendall nod confused. She picked up an electric guitar and pushed it into his hands and grabbed a bass off of the wall. She picked up a pair of headphones and put them on Kendalls confused little head before she exited the sound booth.

Lauren sat down in Gustavos recording seat and turned her LA Kings hat backwards. She placed headphones on and began messing with the switchboard, after a few minutes she seemed satisfied and pulled turned towards Griffin.

"This is a sad love song with the word picture in it." Lauren announced her assignment and ran back into the sound booth and picked up the bass and headphones

Lauren pulled out a piece of paper and Kendall nod as she explained the lyrics.

He began strumming and opened his mouth to sing the first verse.

_Livin my life in a slow hell_  
><em>Different girl every night at the hotel<em>  
><em>I ain't seen the sunshine<em>  
><em>In three damn days<em>  
><em>Been fuelin'up on cocaine and whiskey<em>  
><em>Wish I had a good girl to miss me<em>  
><em>Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways<em>  
><em>I put your picture away<em>  
><em>Sat down and cried today<em>  
><em>I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her<em>  
><em>I put your picture away<em>  
><em>Sat down and cried today<em>  
><em>I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her<em>

Lauren stood next to Kendall at the mic and sang her verse.

_I called you last night in the hotel_  
><em>Everyone knows but they won't tell<em>  
><em>But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right<em>  
><em>I've been waitin' on you for a long time<em>  
><em>Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine<em>  
><em>I ain't heard from you in three damn nights<em>  
><em>I put your picture away<em>  
><em>I wonder where you been<em>  
><em>I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him<em>  
><em>I put your picture away<em>  
><em>I wonder where you been<em>  
><em>I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him<em>

Kendall followed the guitar chords Lauren had written on the paper and began the small guitar solo. Lauren watched with wide eyes, seeming somewhat shocked at Kendalls musical talent. He turned his head and made eye contact with her, Lauren felt butterflies explode in her stomach from the look he was giving her.

"_I saw you yesterday with an old friend" Lauren sang out._

_"It was the same old same how've you been?" Kendall added._

_"Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey" They sang together, eyes still staring into one anothers._

_You reminded me of brighter days (Kendall)  
>I hoped you were comin' home to stay (Lauren)<br>I was headed to church (Lauren)  
>I was off to drink you away (Kendall)<em>

Together they sang the chorus…

_I just called to say I want you to come back home  
>I just called to say, I love you come back home<em>

The song ended and their eye contact still remained. Laurens face began heating up as those gushy feelings started to come back up again.

_**See! I told you!**_

_Not now Logan!_

Lauren shook her head and shot out of the booth, shouting something about having to pee over her shoulder as she ran from the room, her blush darkening with every step she took.

"That was weird…" Carmen said, staring after the blushing blonde.

"What did you do to her in there Kendall!" Jessie demanded loudly into the mic.

Kendall flinched away from the noise and pulled his headphones off. "Ow! I didn't do anything!" He protested.

Jayde and Logan laughed. "You guys are so clueless." They said at the same time.

The two raven haired teens glared at eachother.

"Don't say what I say!" They said together.

"What you say? You're the one copying me!"

"Stop it!"

"No you stop it!

"In the name of Albert Einstein!" They continued to chorus in perfect sync.

Jayde gave a frustrated growl and shoved Logan, who went flying over the back of the couch and fell in the gap between the wall and the sofa. Logans head popped up and he glared over at Jayde.

"That was pathetic." He laughed harshly and jumped up from behind the couch.

Jayde glared. "Your face is pathetic." She shot back, taking a step closer to the boy.

"Good comeback, now wipe it off your chin." Logan smirked.

The room got really quiet…did Logan just make a dirty joke?

Jaydes eye twitched…

Kendall covered Katies ears…

Carmen covered her mouth and giggled…

Jessie burst into laughter…

"Go engage yourself in egoistic carnal knowledge!" She shot back angrily.

Logan frowned at her.

"What did she just say?" James whispered to Jessie.

Jessie shrugged and continued laughing. "I dunno, but it must have been pretty bad from the look on his face."

Logan was looking at Jayde with wild mad eyes, with a huff he turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

Jayde laughed. "Yep, his cornflakes are deffenantly pissed in."

* * *

><p><strong>First off I am sorry it took so long to update! It was harder than I thought it was going to be to introduce Jayde, but I did it! And I am completely unhappy with this chapter it sucks so bad! lol. The next chapter will hopefully be better and not take as long, alots been going on from switching schools, my laptop being stupid on me, plus ive been visiting my mom and I have started like three new stories! *deep breath* pheww, Review?<strong>

**Oh! And there you have it! The Rocquet Gurlz. Jessie, Lauren, Jayde, and Carmen! Now that they have all been introduced, which girl do you like the best so far? You've just met Jayde, but dont judge a book by its cover ;) Wowzers! already 14 chapters in and this is just the beginning...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Logan was stomping through the Palm Woods back to 2J, he was rightly pissed straight the hell off at a certain raven haired girl that went by the name of Jayde Rocque. He grumbled to himself and slammed the door to 2J opened, Mrs. Knight, who was reading from her digital reader, jumped from her spot on the couch from his sudden arrival.<p>

"Oh, Logan you startled me." She said, placing her hand on her chest.

Logan didn't even glance in her direction as he made his way to his bedroom. "Sorry Mrs. Knight." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear before closing the door behind him.

With a huff he belly flopped onto his bed and picked up a thick physics text from his end table, hoping to read away his upcoming headache.

.

.

.

"Mom im bored!"

"Find something to do then…"

"There's nothing to do though!" The teen girl whined.

"Don't you have friends here, go hang out with them. I have to finish unpacking."

"I guess I can go find Camille, call me if you need anything. Im going to try and do some of this homework while im at it."

She got up and began walking towards the door, grabbing a few books from one of the boxes as she went.

"Oh honey, would you please find your little sister? She said she was going down by the pool, and be back before dinner." The older woman huffed as she continued to sort through the boxes.

"Okay mom." She said over her shoulder as she opened the door and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Logan awoke with a start, he must have fallen asleep while reading. He glanced at the clock… 4:15pm.

"Opps…" Logan mumbled with a large yawn.

He rolled out of bed and sluggishly made his way towards the bathroom, why must he have such a weak bladder? He blamed his father… Mrs. Knight was nowhere to be seen throughout 2J. As Logan washed his hands his cellphone buzzed on the counter, new text message.

He picked up his phone and seen it was from Kendall.

'_Hey, we're at_ _Sue's lunchbox grabbing lunch with the girls…want anything?'_

Logan thought about just grabbing a taxi and going down to the Diner but then remembered Jayde, she would be with them. With a shake of his head he replied with a bacon burger and made his way out the door, looking for something to do. But when he stepped out the door he found himself crashing into somebody for the second time that day. Books and papers went flying everywhere…

"Oh not again." Logan groaned as he got up off the person he had collided with.

"Awe nuts, I can't see."

Logan looked down and butterflies exploded in his stomach, she had long dark red hair that reached her elbows and was crawling around on the floor looking for something.

She turned her head in his direction. "Could you help me find my glasses, please?" The auburn haired beauty asked, looking at the wall behind him.

"Oh-uhh…Okay." He stuttered out and looked began walking in a small circle looking for her glasses.

_Crunch_

Logan froze and looked down under his foot. "Opps…"

The girl sighed. "That wasn't what I think it was, was it?" She asked sadly, knowing that her only item of sight had just been crushed under his foot. Logan picked up the broken glasses and handed them to her. "I am so sorr-" He began, but the girl waved him off.

"It's okay, it was my fault, im really clumsy." She shrugged and began gathering up her books blindly.

Logan squatted down and began helping her with the books. "No it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Logan said as he piled up her text books.

"Advanced Physics?" Logan asked curiously, reading off the cover of one of her many large books as they stood up.

She blushed and ducked her head. "Ye-yeah, im about two and a half months behind in school and if I don't get this turned in by Friday, ill have to wait until next years graduation…" She trailed off slowly and blushed a little more.

"Im Logan and uhh- 'He gave a nervous cough'- bleep blap bloop"

The girl giggled at his words.

He flushed and mentally kicked himself.

"Im Savannah." She said, readjusting her books nervously.

There was an awkward silence.

"Now that you murdered my only way of seeing, would you mind walking me down to the pool and helping me find my little sister? Im new here, so…" She trailed off and bit her bottom lip.

Logan smiled. "Of course, I could give you a tour if you'd like." He offered his arm out to her, feeling more confident.

Savannah smiled and tried to take his arm…she ended up with her hand in his armpit. "Whoops!" She began giggling and tried again, this time she got it.

"Where to my lady?" Logan asked, his half grin on his face.

Savannah blushed again. "Onward ye noble leader of the poorly sighted, the smoothie bar awaits us."

The two nerdy teens laughed and began their quest to the Smoothie Bar.

Logan smiled to himself, he was really starting to like this girl…Now to just keep her away from James.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So is Jayde single?" James asked.

Jessie huffed. "For the seventh time James, yes!" She shot as they walked towards her car

Carlos and Carmen weren't felling well, they had the bright idea to have a corndog eating contest and were now on their way to Dr. Hollywood with a case of level thirteen belly ache with Lauren and Kendall.

James would not stop asking questions about Jayde. Is she single, does she like sushi, what are her views on imported hair care products. Jayde this, Jayde that, Jayde Jayde frikin Jayde. His questions would not stop, and quite frankly it was starting to piss Jessie off. She got into the drivers side and closed the door with more force than necessary.

James got into the passengers side and pulled down the mirror to comb his hair.

"Who's got the looks?" James said into the mirror with a deep voice

"I do" He said in his normal voice.

Jessie rolled her eyes and pulled out onto the main road, just to come to a stop. LA traffic was really starting to piss her off too.

"Who's getting the girl?" He asked again.

"I am!"

Jessie slapped his mirror shut.

"Who's going to run this car right off the top of makeout ridge if you don't shut up." Jessie spat with a frown as she tossed Logans bacon burger up on the dash.

James turned towards her with a smirk. "Do I smell jealousy?" He chuckled and grabbed Jessies right hand.

"Jessie…baby…There's plenty of James Diamond to go around." He said, his smirk growing wider.

Jessie wretched her hand away from his. "Sorry, im not into whores!" She spat and turned onto a back road, trying to avoid the five O'clock rush hour.

James' smirk instantly dropped. "Im not a whore." He said defensively.

Jessie laughed harshly. "How many dates have you had this week?" She challenged.

James started counting on his fingers. "four…five…that cute girl at the smoothie bar…the-" James stopped talking and shook his head.

He glared at Jessie. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that you just called me a whore…Honey, James Diamond is not a whore!" He said with a raised brow.

Jessie's frown deepened. "If you have more girlfriends than brain cells, you're a whore." She said simply with a small shrug of her shoulders.

James frowned at her. "Those girls were never girlfriends, just dates! I took them out once and never talked to them again." James said in defense.

Jessie laughed again. "Whore…" She mumbled.

"Jealous much?" James mumbled back.

Jessie held back the growl that wanted to escape and let her foot press the gas pedal more. "Me jealous? HA! I hate to break it to you Mr. Diamond, but not every girl thinks you're a God." She said in aggravation.

James rolled his eyes and slouched down in his seat. "Somebodies PMSing." He mumbled.

Jessie resisted the erg to whip around and punch him. She let her foot hit the gas pedal a little harder…The faster she got his ass back to the Palm Woods, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this has got to be the shortest chapter in the history of shortest chapters, again I think I could have made this chapter a million times better. Anywhos! Who's this Savannah chick?...it is completely obvious ;). James and Jessie are fighting, hehe this is going to be fun! This story is on full roll and the tension and drama is only going to go up from here. Review?<strong>

**Next Chapter: Is that Wayne Wayne? I think so! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Song mentioned in this chapter is 'With you' by Chris Brown.**

* * *

><p>Carmen groaned from the small hospital cot. "This is all your fault Kendall." She turned over and covered her mouth, feeling a small wave of nausea wash over her again.<p>

Kendall, who was leaning against the wall, looked at the tiny brunette in disbelief. "How is this my fault?" He asked.

Carmen just groaned again and clutched her bloated stomach. "Carlos this is all your fault." She continued to play the blame game.

"What's my fault?" Carlos asked as he entered the room with Lauren. He took a seat in the swirly doctors seat and rolled across the room over to Carmens side.

Lauren leaned on the wall next to Kendall. "Here's your coffee." She mumbled, handing him a cup. Kendall took a sip and spat it in the floor. "Ouch!"

"It's hot dumbass…" Lauren laughed as Kendall stuck out his scalded tongue.

Kendall turned towards the blonde. "Mow…nie nunge erts, thill-" He was cut off.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, then talk." Lauren suggested as she bit into her grape popsicle.

Kendall put his tongue back in his mouth. "I said, will you kiss it better?" He asked with a cocky grin before puckering his lips up.

Lauren blushed.

She began leaning in, Kendalls eyes slid shut.

Lauren grinned and shoved her popsicle in his mouth. Kendalls eyes shot open as he gagged.

He yanked the popsicle from his mouth. "Did you have to shove it down my throat!" He exclaimed, coughing a bit.

Carlos laughed. "I took that the wrongest way possible." He said, causing Carmen to look at Kendall with wide horrified eyes before falling into a fit of pained laughter.

Kendall frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lauren put a serious expression on and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It means James is the dominant one." She patted his shoulder and burst into laughter from the look on his face.

XOXOXOXO

Carlos watched as Kendall walked from the room frowning. Lauren raised a brow and stared after him with a look of disbelief.

She quickly followed him out the door.

"Kendall?...Kendall!...Don't ignore me when im talking to you!"

"Bitch!" Kendall exclaimed childishly.

"Hey! That just hurt my feelings asshole! Give me back my popsicle at least you big sour puss!"

There was a pause and then a soft thump sounded from down the hall.

"Ke- Dammit, you didn't have to throw it at me, I was going to eat that!"

"Waaaa-Waaaaa" Kendall continued to whine.

"Boy get your ass off of that elevator…Kendall!...Kendall!"

Laurens voice faded down the hallway.

"I wish they would stop playing around and kiss already, they would be so cute together!" Carmen gushed happily, slowly sitting up on the small cot.

Carlos nod. "Yeah, Kendall sure talks about her enough." He stood up from the chair and hopped up on the cot next to Carmen.

Carmen furrowed her brows thoughtfully. "Lauren likes him too ya know." She said, sounding kind of confused.

Carmens confusion confused Carlos.

"Really?"

Carmen nod.

"Really, even though she would deny it if you asked her, deep down…past all her external tom boy-ness, she has the biggest fangirl crush on him." Carmen confessed and laughed.

Carlos laughed with her. "Have you been reading Laurens diary again?"

Carmen blushed and shook her head sheepishly.

"Then how-"

Realization flooded on his face.

"The Big Book of Boy Rules." He guessed.

Carmen bit her lip and nod. "I've been thinking…" She trailed off.

"Annnd?" Carlos asked with a nod of his head, motioning for her to continue.

Carmen looked uncomfortable. "And…I was thinking about giving Kendall the book…" She mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Carlos asked, leaning his head closer and cupping his ear to hear her.

Carmen sighed. "I said…I was thinking of giving the book to Kendall!" She yelled, Carlos fell off the cot from the loudness.

Carmen giggled.

He jumped back up and grabbed Carmens' hand eagerly, this was the plan!

"What are we waiting for Carmmy! We need to get those two together before they kill eachother! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Carlos said excitedly, pulling her up he began dragging her out the room and towards Grammy Rocque's house.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Kendall frikin Donald! Stop walking so effing fast, my feet are starting to burn back here! Helloooooo! You've been ignoring me for three straight blocks now, im sorry for saying James was the dominant one! I lied, James would totally be on bottom in your guys' non- existent relationship. With your eyebrows and his feminine ways, you wear the pants by a long shot! Kendall please stop walking and talk to me!" Lauren pleaded as she followed a few yards behind him as they walked through some random neighborhood.

Kendall continued to ignore her…

But not because he was mad at the agitated blonde, nope. This was all part of his, James, and Carlos' plan…operation 'Find-The-Book'… He knew that name sucked, but he was a hockey player! Not an operation namer.

_XOXOXO (A few hours ago at the Diner) XOXOXO_

"_Does Jayde like sushi?" James asked casually after he took a bite from his pizza._

_Jessie groaned quietly and dropped her fork. "No James, she doesn't." She said extremely pleasant. The smile on her face was down right horrifying it was so sugary sweet._

_James' brows furrowed. "oh.." He mumbled, slouching down in his seat a bit._

"_Does Jay-" _

_Jessie stood up and stomped out of the boot. "I have to go pee." She announced with a small scowl before walking away from the table._

_Lauren shot a glare at James. "I should choke you James." She mumbled before getting up and following her sister._

_James just raised a brow at the two before continuing his lunch._

_Carlos' cup gave a loud slurp as he sucked all of his juice through the straw. Carmen started gathering cups and made her way to the refill machine._

_Kendall watched as she walked around the corner before grabbing Carlos and James by their shoulders._

"_Kendall! What are you doing man?" Carlos asked after his friend caused him to drop his corndog._

_Kendall shushed him. "I have a plan." He hissed at his two friends._

_James rubbed his hand together slowly. "Jessie is good and jealous, Kendall…this better work man, if I piss her off anymore she WILL shave my head. I don't know if you know, but I like having hair!" He exclaimed a little too loudly._

_The old couple having lunch in the booth across from theirs looked at him with curious eyes._

_James flushed and gave an awkward cough._

"_Anyways…" He trailed off._

_Kendall rolled his eyes before putting his game face back on. "Shush! Carlos, you challenge Carmen to a corndog eating contest until she explodes."_

_Carlos nod slowly with furrowed brows. "Why does she have to explode?" He asked curiously._

_Kendall rolled his eyes yet again. _

"_Just make her eat the corndogs."_

_Carlos nod once and picked up the remainder of his corndog._

"_And what do I do?" James asked._

"_You just continue pissing Jessie off." Kendall decided._

_James sighed doubtfully as Carlos spoke up._

"_Wait, why are we trying to make Carmen explode again?" _

"_Because she's most likely to tell us where to find the book." James answered, he and Kendall had already had this talk this morning._

_**(Flashback within a flashback)**_

_**7:59 am**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**James and Kendall lay sleeping in their beds when the alarm clock blared.**_

"_**Hey! Little mama. Ooh, you're a stunner. Hot little figure, Yes you're a winner. And I'm so glad to be yours, You're a class all your own And.."**_

_**Kendall groaned and pulled a pillow over his head as James began singing along with the radio.**_

"_**Oh, little cutie When you talk to me, I swear the whole world stops. You're my sweetheart, and I'm so glad that you are mine, you are one of a kind and-"**_

_**His singing was cut short from one of Kendall's pillows finding its way across the room and into his face.**_

"_**Hey!" James shouted, lunging a random hockey puck at the cranky blonde.**_

_**Kendalls hand shot up and grabbed the puck out of mid-air.**_

"_**Damn…" James mumbled with a frown for missing.**_

_**James reached over and turned the volume on the clock down.**_

_**They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound in the room was the soft music and their huge yawns as they tried to fight the erg to go back to sleep.**_

_**James suddenly sat up and switched off the music.**_

"_**Okay this has got to stop." He stated and began pacing around the room.**_

_**Kendall pulled the covers from over his face and turned towards his agitated best friend. "What's gotta stop?" He asked as his eyes followed the brunettes pacing.**_

_**James did a bunch of exaggerated arm movements. "This thing with Jessie, and me being in the friend zone." He exclaimed.**_

_**Kendall snorted. **_

_**James shot a glare. "I don't know why you're laughing, Lauren has you in the friend zone too." He pointed out.**_

_**Kendall's amused smirk instantly vanished.**_

_**The silence returned as James continued pacing…**_

"_**I got it!" Kendall spoke up some five minutes later.**_

_**James stopped pacing and sat on the side of his bed, facing Kendall.**_

_**James raised a brow. "Well!"**_

_**Kendall sat up. "We get the book." He shrugged.**_

"_**And how do you suppose we do that, huh? You heard Carmen, only Jayde knows where to find this book. And it's at Grammy Rocque's house, the same Grammy Rocque that will be out of town for the next, uhh… I don't know…four weeks!" James finished his rant and flopped back into his pillows.**_

_**Kendall rolled his eyes. "Calm down James, anything is possible if you just put your mind to it."**_

_**James groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Please, no speeches. It's too early for speeches." He mumbled.**_

_**Kendall resisted the erg to roll his eyes again. "It's simple really James, we just have to…'**_

_**James reluctantly listened as Kendall continued to explain this master plan.**_

_**Today was going to be a long day…**_

_._

_._

_(Back to first flash back)_

_James groaned and clutched his hair. "This plan of yours better work Kendall…" He stated and released his head._

_Kendall raised a brow. "Since when did my plans ever not work?" _

_James just gave him a challenging look. "What about that time in fifth grade during the Valentine's exchange when you gave Hilary Nooks-"_

_Kendall cut him off. "That was one time!" He defended._

"_Whose Hilary Nooks and what did Kendall do to her?" Lauren asked causally as she and Jessie popped back into the booth, catching the last part of the conversation._

_For the rest of lunch Jessie was awkwardly quiet and avoided any conversation or eye contact with James as he continued to ramble on and ask questions about Jayde. Kendall kept staring at Lauren when she wasn't paying attention and Carlos had Carmen shoveling down corndogs one after another. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Kendall _please_!" Lauren huffed miserably.

And still the heffert continued to ignore her.

With an annoyed sigh Lauren broke into a run, with all the strength her five foot three inch frame could muster she rammed into him from behind. The duo crashed into a small mailbox before collapsing into the soft grass below. They laid there, Lauren awkwardly lying on top of Kendall as they tried to catch their breath.

"What the hell Laur!" Kendall gasped out, roughly shoving the blonde off of him.

Lauren let out a painful groan as her hip bone made contact with the gravel driveway. With a glare she lifted her foot and rammed her heel down into his shin, he let out a groan much like Laurens as he grabbed for his now bruising leg.

"Evil Sadistic woman…" he spat.

"Shut up, you know you like it when I beat you around like the bitch you are!" Lauren countered angrily as she clutched her scraped side.

Kendall and Lauren glared at eachother in silence, both struggling to keep a straight face.

Eight minutes later their stare down was interrupted.

"What in God's name have you little brats done to my mailbox!"

Kendall and Lauren whipped their heads around to see a pruney old man on a cane wobbling across the yard towards them.

The two turned towards the mailbox in question and broke into laughter. The once smooth metal now had the whole top half squished down inside of itself, the wooden post was almost snapped in half and only held together with a few splinters of wood.

Lauren clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly.

"No more snack cakes for you Kendall."

Kendall snorted. "I can never get a snack cake when you're around." Lauren gasped and grabbed Kendall by the nose.

"Wha- Ouch!" Kendall whined as Lauren quickly stood up and brought him up along with her…by his nose.

Lauren pinched his pink nose harder. "What was that Kendork?" She asked sweetly, twisting her arm around she pulled Kendall into a headlock and still continued to grip his cherry red nose in a vice like grip between her thumb and index finger. He struggled underneath her grip, this made Laurens grips tighten and the uncomfortable-ness grow.

Kendall groaned. "Again, Evil sadistic women!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding funny and stuffy from having his nose pinched.

Lauren laughed at Kendalls struggles before she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Get off of my lawn you damn delinquents!" The old man wheezed and hit Lauren with his cane again.

Forgetting about harassing Kendall, Lauren let him go so she could use her arms to protect herself from the old mans surprisingly painful cane blows.

Kendall laughed. "Instant karma!" He said, throwing his fist in the air.

"Kenda- ouch! Help m- ouch! Son of a- OUCH!" Lauren cursed under her breath and tried to get away as the man continued to scream and hit her in the legs and ribs with his cane.

"Why back in my day if I acted like the kids these days, my mama would have made me reach for my ankles and tan my hide so bad you wouldn't be able to sit for a week!"

He continued to scream about how kids these days needed more ass whoopins and less videogames as Lauren contemplated on whether to laugh or cry as she continued to get her ass whooped with a cane across his front lawn.

Kendall was leaning against the nearly broken mailbox with tears of laughter clouding his vision. The sight of big ol tough Lauren Rocque being smacked around by a little old man with a wooden stick was too much for him, if it didn't end soon he was sure he was going to piss all over himself. With a loud crack the rest of the mailbox collapsed under his weight, he and the top half of the post both went down.

The old man turned sharply and shot daggers at him. He stared up at the man sheepishly.

"….Whoopsy?"

"Run!" Lauren yelled and began making a quick dash to get out of swinging distance of the man. Kendall was quick to follow behind her as the old man began swinging his cane in his direction.

Lauren stopped and turned back towards the old man who stood there waving his cane angrily. "Sorry about your mailbox! Ill have my people call your people to send you a new one and a fruit basket!" Lauren promised loudly before she booted it down the road to catch up with Kendall.

**Sooo, i kinda didn't write anything close to what I thought I would. Last chapter was more about Savannah/Logan and James/Jessie, I wanted to put in a little more Lauren/Kendall and Carmen/Carlos I guess...Sorry for the false advertisement guys! hehe. But no worries, Wayne Wayne will be making an appearance really soon. Along with a few other characters that will amp up the drama :) Im loving the way Kendall and Laurens relationship is developing, I bet you're wondering when the hell they're gonna kiss huh? In due time my lovies, in due time..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>"I spy with my little eye, something purple." Carmen stated smugly.<p>

She and Carlos were walking down a trail hand in hand in the middle of the woods, trees and nature life surrounded them. The earth smelled of dirt, moss, and creek water, songbirds and wood peckers sounded from the tree tops.

Carlos glanced around there green and brown surroundings with knitted brows. "Something purple hmmmm, what around here's purple….that daisy!" He guessed, pointing to the lone flower that grew beside the giant oak tree just a yard ahead of them.

Carmen sighed. "That's right." She mumbled in defeat.

Carlos' grin grew.

He bent down and pulled the flower from the ground. "Here, a pretty smelling flower for a pretty smelling girl." He said, turning back towards Carmen.

She blushed as he tucked the flower behind her ear, his hand lingered in her soft long curls. Carmens face grew extremely hot as Carlos stared into her warm eyes, his caramel orbs had her tummy flipping in waves as she stared right back at him. They stood there, just staring into eachothers eyes for what seemed like hours.

"I spy…with my little eye…something beautiful." Carlos mumbled softly, practically staring into the depths of her soul.

Carmen was caught by surprise when Carlos leaned down and pressed his lips against her own. He let his lips linger on top of hers for a few seconds before pulling back, and in those few seconds, Carmens world exploded around her. The heavens sang, her skin began tingling, her breath caught, and all she could do was stand there paralyzed.

The awkward silence that followed was deafening.

Carmen cleared her throat as her face slowly returned back to its normal shade.

"Im sorry." Carlos said sheepishly, his face flushing in embarrassment.

Carmen shook her head quickly. "Don't be." She said, biting her lower lip.

The silence donned on as they stood there, awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact.

Carmen jumped up suddenly and pulled her hand free of his. "Last one to Grandmas house is a Logan!" She said before she took off running down the narrow dirt trail.

Carlos grinned after her for a moment before he shoved his helmet on and broke into a fast sprint to catch up with his Carmen.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"The effects of gravity on the velocity of an object are the same regardless of the object, so..." Jayde trailed off as she absentmindedly twirled her pencil between her fingers, a habit she picked up while doing her school work.

"So both objects will accelerate at the same rate." Logan nod and took a sip from his smoothie.

Jayde bit the tip of her tongue as she quickly scribbled against her worksheet. They lounged on his bed elbows up with her notes and physics text book opened, they had long since found Elizabeth opening up a betting pool with Katie and Mr. Bitters. They stopped by her apartment, which was just down the hallway from 2J to pick up her spare pair of glasses. Now she sat with her brows knitted in slight aggravation towards the physics worksheet that Logan was helping her with.

"So the velocity equals fourteen meters per second?" She asked, glancing to her right for verification from Logan.

Logan grinned and nod his head again. "Exactly, now that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked teasingly.

Jayde smiled softly and began absentmindedly twirling a chunk if her long hair. "I think im getting the hang of it now, thanks Logan."

He just flashed her a bright half smile. "Any time." He said and turned back towards the text.

Jayde felt really bad for how she treated Logan earlier, she was locked up in Rocquet Bad Girl mode and just reacted like she would when she played the part of her bad girl alter ego. She was very lucky that he didn't recognize her when they bumped into eachother the second time round. Logan was a genuine guy, he was smart, mature, and his laughter made her face warm up. She thought it was really sweet how he refused to let her pay for her own smoothie, instead he payed for it out of his own pocket. So what if it was only a dollar and twenty cents, it was still the sweetest thing a guy had done for her. She found it weird being called by her middle name by him, but if she would have told him her real name he would've put two and two together and probably would have left her standing in the middle of the hallway to blindly walk the halls of the Palm Woods by herself.

The two of them were pulled out of question number twelve when they heard the door slam opened.

"LOGIE!"

Logan groaned quietly.

"What's wrong?" Jayde asked curiously.

Logan shook his head. "James is home." He fell face down into a pillow.

Great, just freaking great.

James was home.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you mad at me Jess?" James asked as they passed Rocque Records.

She had been unnaturally mute for the last ten minutes and the silence was driving him insane.

Jessie just shrugged her shoulders and muttered a quiet 'meh'. James sighed deeply and cursed Kendall to the pits of hell for this plan, he couldn't stand her to be mad at him. She was the reason his dreams were slowly coming true, he finally had his hopes of pop stardom within arms reach and it was all thanks to her. But she didn't operate like all of the past girls he had taken a liking to, those girls were putty in his hands from just one smile. She was a whole new ball game that he was determined to win over, but that was the thing! His Diamond charm barely affected her, was his luck with the ladies slowly slipping away? That thought alone made him reach for his lucky comb.

A few minutes later they had pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot.

"See ya." Jessie grumbled almost bitterly.

James turned his head towards her. "Je-" He began.

"And give this to Logan will ya." She said, tossing the doggy bag into his lap.

James sighed again and moved to get out of the car, if Kendalls stupid plan didn't work like it was supposed to, he was burning all of the blondes hockey memorabilia.

He turned to ask Jessie if she wanted to come to the apartment and watch a movie with him when he felt the pain of a four thousand pound car quickly run over his right foot. He dropped Logans burger and began hopping around on his left foot as Jessie sped out of the parking lot.

"Not necessary!" He shouted towards the retreating vehicle.

After the pain subsided he picked Logans lunch back up and slowly limped his way back to the apartment, Logan would probably need to check his foot to make sure she didn't just break it.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"How do you suppose we get in?" Carmen asked awkwardly, looking at her Grandmothers large two story home. The small kiss they had just shared remained at the front of her train of thought, all she could do was imagine his soft warm lips over hers again.

Carlos rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he gazed at the house. "Hmmmmm, well. My uncles a locksmith." He held his hands out in the X and Y axis of the locked door.

"You just do this….and then you hit it with a sledgehammer!" He shouted, raising a hammer he pulled out of seemingly nowhere up over his helmeted head.

Carmens eyes widened and she snatched the sledgehammer from his grip. "Are you crazy! You can't just bust down my Grandmas door, there's a high security system surrounding this place." She pointed out several of the hidden cameras to him.

There was one in the hedge wall.

One peaking from the marble statue of a naked man, only covered with a small leaf.

Another one stared down at them from the front porch archway that they stood under.

She pointed to a few small black holes on either side of the arch. "These right here will shoot dart tranquilizers at you once the house detects B and E."

She laughed when his expression turned to one of awe.

"Your Grammas scary…" He mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the tranquilizer booby traps to look at her.

Again, more awkward silence.

That's when it hit her.

"The Cellar!" She exclaimed and grabbed Carlos by his hand.

She began dragging him towards the garden maze.

"What Cellar?" Carlos asked as his nose began tingling from the overpowering scent of poppies and rose bushes.

Carmen grinned. "About five years ago Grandma built a hidden cellar in the heart of the garden, were going to have to crawl through it. It's the only way into the house without a key." She explained as they came to a cross roads.

Carlos glanced around the eight foot tall hedge doubtfully. "Are you sure you know where to go?"

"Of course I do, the girls and I have played in this garden for years. Lauren got lost in here at night time once when we were all about nine, it took Jett till one in the morning to find her." Carmen laughed at the memory.

Carlos chuckled. "Tell me about that." He stated, curious about the girls' past adventures.

Carmen grinned. "Well, we were all playing jail break." She began.

.

.

"_We need teams, I call Dak to be on my side!"An eleven year old Jett announced as they all stood in a small circle on the front lawn of Gramma Rocques house._

"_What? No! I want Dakky on my team." Little nine year old Jessie whined childishly._

_Carmen, who was eight at the moment, gasped in horror. "But Jessie, he's a boy!" She turned towards Lauren. "Lawren, tell Jessie that Dak can't be on her team, because he's a boy." _

_Jayde slapped Carmens bright neon blue hard hat over her eyes. _

"_There are six of us stupid, one of us girls needs to be on their team. Otherwise the whole game will be off balance, we can't just have two cops and four robbers, that isn't fair play." Jayde explained to the small girl._

_Carmen put her tiny hands on her hips. "Then you can be on their team, you look enough like a boy, you'll blend right in." She bit off nastily._

_Jayde blushed lightly. "Bite me you little Rocque Runt!" She yelled, shoving the tiny girl backwards._

_Carmen went flying backwards with the force of Jaydes shove. She crashed into the marble statue, her helmeted head ramming against the stone mans hand._

_Jessie gasped. "Ooooohhh, you broke Mammaws statue!" _

_Carmen glanced down in the darkness to see a small pale stone finger lying in the grass. "Oh no…" She mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Awe don't cry Carmen, He can be easily fixed." Dak, who had just turned ten said as he helped Carmen back to her feet._

_Carmen looked at Dak in doubt. "Weally?"_

_Dak grinned. "Yeah, see?" He picked up the small piece of marble and pulled the gum from his mouth. Carmen watched as-_

_._

_._

"Wait! You were about to cry for breaking the finger off of the statue?" Carlos asked, amusement plastered in his features.

Carmen rolled her eyes and laughed in embarrassment.

"Of course I was, Grandma spent a lot of money on that thing. Now be quiet so I can finish my story."

Carlos pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key as they continued through the maze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehe I feel like a total beeyotch for ending it there. Again I hate how short i've made these last few chapters. If you would like the rest of Carmen's little memory just drop a review letting me know, I'll add it to my companion series…Anywhos, oh my sweet baby Jesus! Finally some lip action, not much of it I know haha. But hey, after 17 chapters I think it's about time to start getting these couples together :) Which couple do you think will get together first?<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Jessie was pissed.<p>

Pissed at James.

At his obliviousness to her feelings, at his play boy tendencies, at him calling her jealous!

Jessie Rocque did not get jealous, especially over her own damn cousin!

With an aggravated sigh she pulled into Rocque Records parking lot, shutting the engine down she rested her head against the steering wheel.

"Pull yourself together here Jess…" She mumbled to herself quietly.

She lifted her head a few inches before letting it go crashing back down into the wheel once she realized how much she was beginning to act like her father. Not that Gustavo was a bad man, just really mean and loud sometimes. After a moment when most of the frustration subsided she lifted her head and looked down in the passenger's seat. Lying there was James' lucky black comb, it must've fallen out of his pocket when she forced him out of the car. She picked it up and gently ran her thumbs over the prickly teeth, she held James' precious treasure from both ends. Wrapping her fingers around the thin plastic, very slowly she began bending it. Maybe if she broke the stupid thing then he would know how she felt, she could rip away his favorite hair care item just like how he was ripping away her heart.

With a deep sigh she released the pressure off of the comb, she just couldn't do that to him. She was being stupid, maybe she should just tell him how she felt. But that was the thing, she couldn't just come right out and tell him how she felt! What if he rejected her, what if he didn't feel the same way, what if he laughed in her face? With aggravation creeping back up on her she got out of the car, if she didn't finish this instrumental for the boys' new demo, Daddy Rocque would surely rip her head off. Tucking the comb into her back pocket, she made her way into the building.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

James limped his way to Logans bedroom door, without knocking he pushed the door opened. The sight that greeted him shocked him speechless.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to knock?" Logan asked, throwing a pillow across the room at the gaping brunette.

James blinked. "Jay-"

"So you must be James, Logan here was just talking about you. Hi, im Savannah." Jayde said quickly.

That was close.

James' brows furrowed as he limped into the room and sat in the desk chair, he stared at Jayde quizzically.

"James, Savannah, Savannah, James." Logan introduced the two while keeping an eye on James, this was the moment he had been dreading.

James spoke first. "Savannah huh?"

Jayde nod. "Yeah, im new here. Logan has been showing me around and helping me with my physics homework." She said with a bright smile, giving James a quick pointed look with her eyes that screamed 'Blow-my-cover-and-ill-murder-you-in-your-sleep' before her face switched back to natural.

"Ohhhkay…Anyways, Logan you need to look at my foot." James whined, slowly lifting his swelling limb up onto the mattress.

He very slowly leaned forward and began pulling his shoe off, hissing in pain as he done so. When he removed his sock Jayde and Logan gasped in horror.

"What happened?" Jayde asked, gently poking his purple foot.

James hissed. "Ouch! Oh not much, Jessie just backed over it in her car!" He spat, his face scrunched up in pain.

Logan raised a brow. "Why did she back over your foot?" He asked, carefully moving James' foot around and applying pressure to certain points.

James hissed again as Logan squeezed on a spot and pain shot up his whole leg.

"I may have pissed her off a bit too much…" James mumbled before hissing again.

He pulled his foot away. "Will you stop hurting me!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to check your foot out or not?" He asked with a slightly annoyed sigh.

James reluctantly gave his foot back to Logan.

Jayde looked from his foot to his face. "Jessie?" She asked, not believing her temperamental little cousin could do _this_.

James nod. "Yeah, Jessie Rocque…"

Jayde knitted her brows. "From Rocquet Gurlz?" She asked dumbly.

"The very same, are you a fan?" Logan asked curiously as he started bending James' toes.

Jayde nod and tried fighting a secretive smile.

James hissed…again.

Logan stopped messing with his foot. "Yep, she shattered your shit bro."

The room got deafly quiet following Logans words.

"Oh I know I did not just hear perfect little Logie swear!"

The three whipped around to see Kendall and Lauren standing in the doorframe, both of them had sweat trickling down their foreheads as they stood there trying to catch their breath.

Logan raised a brow. "What's up with you two?"

"Oh hey Savannah…" Lauren slurred tiredly and stumbled her way over to Carlos' empty bed, dropping down face first into the mattress.

The three turned to Kendall with confused looks.

Kendall shrugged. "She went through a lot today, an old man beat her with his cane and then we ran for eight miles." He explained slowly.

Logan blinked. "Anyways, James you need to go to the hospital." He said, changing the subject.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Just a liiiiittle farther." Carmen said.

She and Carlos were crawling through a dark and damp tunnel, they had been crawling for a good ten minutes now and Carlos was seriously starting to get bored.

"Does your Gramma have any corndogs? After this I could really use one." Carlos stated.

Carmen gagged. "Please don't say that word infront of me ever again."

Her stomach still hadn't completely forgiven her for the abuse she put it through not even two hours earlier.

Carlos chuckled. "Which word?" He asked innocently.

"That word that is similar to a cornbread coated hotdog on a stick!" Carmen said with a huff.

"You mean a corndog."

Carmen didn't even have to see behind her to know that Carlos was grinning like a child, she rolled her eyes and fit back a smile as they continued to crawl.

.

.

.

Carmen stopped crawling, with her hands she reached up and pushed a large slab of wood over.

"This is it, watch your head when you come up though." She instructed and began crawling through the crawlspace.

Carlos followed her and found himself in a large white tiled kitchen, he gazed around the magnificent kitchen in awe as Carmen locked the hidden tunnel from under the kitchen sink. There was a large marble island with bible scriptures engraved into the stone surface, a full bar in the corner, an old fashioned pizza oven, and right up against the side wall…

"Is that a corndog vending machine?"

Carlos had to scoop his jaw up off the floor after that one.

Carmen giggled. "Yeah, pretty awesome isn't it?"

Carlos could only nod as his feet carried him towards the beautiful piece of machinery.

Carmen grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Oh no ya don't! Book now, corndogs later." Carmen said as she literally dragged him out of the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"_My, My look how we role. Was it only a month ago, everybody said we were dreamin ohh ohhh." _Jessie sang as she strummed her guitar along in her office.

She nod her head and mentally high fived herself, this song was coming together awesomely.

"_Now we're here like- yeah we told ya. Sti-"_

Her singing was cut short from the sound of slow clapping. She whipped around and stared wide eyed at the intruder.

"Ummm im sorry, but who are you? And how the hell did you get in here, this is a private facility!" She said in a tone much like Gustavos, her eyes still glued to the man.

The guy, who looked like a complete douche in Jessies opinion, just smirked and stepped to the side. Griffin and his band of brainless assistance stepped into her office.

Griffin smiled. "Jessie, meet Big Time Rush's bad boy, Wayne-Wayne."

Jessie choked. "What!"

She was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She asked, placing the phone to her ear.

"_Hey Jess, this is Savannah. The boys and I are taking James to the hospital, he wants you to come and hold his hand." _Came Jaydes voice from the other end.

"What!"

Today _really _wasn't her day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>James swallowed as he caught sight of the red biohazard bin.<p>

He really hated hospitals.

Needles!

"Ugh!" He groaned at the thought.

He just hoped Jessie would hurry up, he'd feel much better if she was here with him. He didn't know why, but he just felt comfort when she was in the same room as him. She made him meals and gave him backrubs when he'd ask, no girl had ever done that for him. All those girls back home in Minnesota just threw themselves at him in an attempt to get in his pants, but Jessie didn't. That's probably why he liked her so much, he was just another face to her.

Not just _the _face.

Not that James minded being _the _face, no not at all. He actually took pride in being so handsome, perfect skin, pearly teeth, washboard abs to die for… But none of that mattered to Jessie, she seen him for him, and not his looks. He secretly liked how she would point out his flaws to him, like how he screamed like a lady when somebody talked of screwing with his hair, or how his thick eyelashes made him look girly under certain lighting. It set her aside from all the other girls who told him he had the face of a God.

Being pretty was a tiring job, maybe he should take Laurens advice and just shave his head, eyebrows and all.

James began laughing at the thought of that, like he had the balls to do that one to himself. As tiring as it could be, he still enjoyed being the total package.

He enjoyed it a lot.

He stopped laughing as the door opened, he turned his head and grinned as Jessie stepped into the room. She stood at the door with her hands tucked into her back pockets, trying to avoid making eye contact with him. He watched her as she looked at every single object in the room, except for him.

There she was again, acting like she wasn't totally into him.

He cleared his throat. "So the doctor said I may need surgery to fix my foot…" He said, trying to make her look at him.

Jessie flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to back over you like that…" She trailed off awkwardly, finding the picture of a dead liver more interesting to look at than him.

The silence dragged on.

Forever passed until the door opened again, this time Dr. Hollywood stepped in.

He looked up from his clipboard and caught sight of Jessie standing in the corner. "Hello Jessie, I understand that you are responsible for this damage?" He said with a joking laugh.

Jessie looked down at her feet in shame. "Yeah…" She mumbled quietly.

James wanted to thump Dr. Hollywood in his head for that comment, couldn't he tell that she felt bad enough! In all honesty James could give a damn less about his foot right now, he just wanted Jessie to start talking to him again.

"The nurses are getting the x-ray room ready for you so we can see if your injuries are serious enough for surgery, are you in any pain Mr. Diamond?" Dr. Hollywood asked as he scribbled on the clipboard.

James shrugged. "It hurts a little, nothing I can't handle though." He said.

Dr. Hollywood nod. "If you feel the need for any pain killers just let me know." He said as he continued to scribble.

James just nod.

"Thanks doc." Jessie said as Dr. Hollywood made his way out the door.

The door closed and the two were left in silence again.

Jessie pulled her hand out of her pocket. "You dropped this in my car." She said, tossing him the object.

James' hand shot up and caught it, he looked down and seen it was his comb. He didn't even realize he had dropped it, he looked up at Jessie.

"Why are you giving it back?" He asked.

Jessie's brows furrowed as she gave him a look of confusion.

"Uhhh, because it's yours…" She said slowly.

James rolled his eyes. "I thought you were mad at me." He said, tucking the comb into his pocket.

Jessie sighed. "I am…I mean…I was, but then I realized how stupid I was being and decided to get over myself. Is there a problem with that? Do you want me to be mad at you, because I can b-"

She stopped babbling as James began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

James chuckled. "You're cute when you ramble." He stated with a shrug.

Jessie flushed and made her way across the room to stand infront of him.

"Say Ahhhhh" She instructed, pulling a popsicle stick from its wrapper.

James raised his brows at her but complied all the same, at least she was finally starting to talk to him again. She pressed the stick to his tongue and examined the inside of his mouth.

"Well your throats not swollen, and your uvula seems to be in good shape. But you may need a heavy dose of mouthwash, your breath smells like ass." Jessie laughed as she pulled the stick from his mouth.

James rolled his eyes. "Thank you Dr. Jessie." He said sarcastically, the corners of his lips turning up.

Jessie poked him with the wet stick. "That's Dr. Rocque to you mister." She said as she chucked the stick to the trash and moved on to grab the stethoscope.

Jessie spent the next twenty minutes playing doctor on James, checking his vitals, looking in his ears and nose, eating away at the jar of lollipops. She was halfway through with taking his saliva sample on a cotton swab when the door opened back up.

"Okay James, ready for an x-ray?" Dr. Hollywood said as he entered the room with a wheelchair.

James reluctantly nod and hopped down from the cot.

"SON OF A- gahh!"

He completely forgot about his shattered foot.

Oh the pain!

Jessie jumped up and quickly stood at his side, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold his weight off of his foot.

Using every ounce of willpower he had in him to fight back tears, he turned toward the doctor. "I could really use that pain killer now doc." He said in a pain filled squeak.

Dr. Hollywood left to get him some medication as Jessie steered him into the chair, she kicked down the foot rest and gently placed his throbbing limb onto it, apologizing the whole time.

"Why do you keep saying sorry?" James gritted out.

Jessie put her face in her hands. "Because you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." She said with a strained voice.

James rolled his eyes. "Jess, im fine. Don't beat yourself up over it, I deserv- hey are you crying?"

He didn't want her to cry!

Jessie's head shot up and she glared at James with glassy eyes. "No!" She shouted defensively, sniffling a bit.

James chuckled and pulled her down into his lap. "You don't have to cry Jess, id run myself over too." He said, trying to cheer her up.

Jessie groaned. "I wasn't crying!" She tried to tell him.

"Then why do you have tears in your eyes?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Those aren't tears, I just got some sad in my eyes." She stated, resting her head on his shoulder.

James chuckled. "Yeah sure, let's go with that one." He said as he nestled his face in her hair and began to gently stroke her back.

They sat in silence then, just enjoying eachothers company as they waited for the doctor to get back with James' pain killer. Neither of them knew it then, but their relationship was about to get a whole lot more complicated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed.<p>

"If you keep sighing, I will kill you…" Lauren mumbled tiredly against his shoulder.

Kendall, with a smirk forming on his face, sighed again.

Lauren punched his arm. "Smartass." She mumbled.

The four of them sat in the waiting room in the hospital, for moral support ya know? They had just taken James back for his x-ray, after that they said they were going to bandage his foot up and send him home with a prescription. Jessie had stayed in the emergency room, waiting for James to get back. Now all they could do was sit and wait, Lauren decided to use the time wisely and take a nap. Or at least attempt to, Kendall was making it very difficult for her with his constant sighs.

"Got any jacks?" Logan asked.

"Go fish." Jayde answered.

Hospitals were so boring.

Lauren sat up, looking at the three of them with wide eyes.

"I just realized something." She said slowly.

Kendall sighed. "And what might that be?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

Lauren frowned. "I haven't seen Carlos and Carmen in a good minute." She commented.

Kendall's eyes widened, time to think of an excuse!

"They probably went back to the Palm Woods to bother Mr. Bitters." He said with a shrug.

Lauren yawned. "You're probably right…" She mumbled and laid her head back on his shoulder.

Time donned on like the clock didn't have any frikin batteries in it.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where is it, it has to be in here somewhere…" Carmen mumbled as she and Carlos tore up room number three.

She heard a loud crash and turned her head as Carlos fell out of the closet. "It's not in the closet!" He announced from under the rack of clothes that had just fell on top of him.

With a groan she threw herself down on the over turned mattress, Carlos let out a tired huff and dropped down beside her. They laid there in silence for a minute, just trying to gain back enough energy to destroy the rest of the house.

Carlos rolled over onto his stomach and turned to face Carmen. "Are you sure the book is even here, I mean what if Jayde didn't hide it in the house like she said she did?"

Carmen propped herself up on her elbow and furrowed her brows. "I don't see why she would lie about it, that's just not jayde…"

Carlos watched as she put her thinking face on.

'_She's really cute when she makes that face, kind of like a little bunny.' _Carlos found himself thinking.

Carmen had her nose scrunched a bit and she was biting the end of her tongue, he couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. She turned her head and raised a brow at him when she caught him staring.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked, her hand shooting up to rub her mouth.

Carlos flustered and turned his red face away from her. "N- I was jus-…" He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

Carmen giggled. "I kinda wanna go bungee jumping now…" She announced randomly.

Carlos grinned. '_Perfect first date option…' _he mused to himself.

"Well, if you were Jayde, where would you hide a book?" Carlos said thoughtfully.

Carmen gasped and grabbed him by the face. "Carlos Garcia, You are a freaking genius!" She quickly pecked him on the lips before leaping up and running from the room.

He sat there in shock, did she just kiss him?

She did.

"Come on Carlos, it's in the library!" She shouted from somewhere down the hall.

With a grin slowly starting to spread across his face, Carlos got up and made his way out of the room. If he wasn't falling for this girl, then he didn't know what falling was.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I would like to apoligise for giving you guys the shortest chapter in the history of forever. I wished I could have written more, but I just couldnt. I think im starting to lose insperation for this story, and way too much has been going on in my family. I just havent been writing all that much...<strong>

**Second. I really dont like throwing my burdens out on front street to you guys, but here I am doing it anyways, I just didnt know what else to do. I will be at the hospital tomorrow while my dad undergos a biopsy for lung cancer, the procedure will take about five hours and id be lying if I said I wasnt an emotional wreck over it. He has had numerous test done already and it is highly likely that its cancer, but this is going to let us know for sure. What im trying to say here is, please pray for my father! They are greatly needed and extreamely appreciated! I dont want any sympathy, just prayers.**

**Thanks guys, I love you all for putting up with all of my scenseless babbling for twenty straight chapters and now for my lack of updating.**

**xoxo, Mitchie.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Taste it."<p>

"What? No!"

"Come on! Are you scared?"

"NO!"

"Then why won't you eat it?"

"Because…it looks disgusting."

"James it's just pudding, I thought you liked pudding…"

"I can tell you right now that _that_ is _NOT _pudding."

With a roll of her eyes Jessie reached over with her spoon and dipped it into James' untouched pudding cup, he eyed her carefully as she placed the chocolate covered spoon in her mouth. Smirking when her face scrunched up as she bolted across the room to spit the contents in her mouth out into the trashcan.

"Told you." He mumbled smugly.

Jessie didn't respond as she continued to gag over the can.

There was a knock on the door. The two teens whipped around and James' jaw dropped.

"I let you come out to LA and the first phone call I get, im informed that I need to fly all the way out here to sign for foot surgery. James Isaac Diamond, you best start explaining to me what has been going on.."

Brooke Diamond had just entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM BACK! I am so sorry for such a long wait, but I really needed to get my shit together and collect myself. Since ive been gone ive done a lot of thinking and its done me a world of good. Ive also got back in touch with an old friend of mine and ill be honest, if it weren't for him – id probably still be in a downwards spiral of depression and negativity…<strong>

**Thank you all for the prayers and kind words, they have helped loads! For anybody that wants to know about my dad, we STILL don't know if its cancer – he goes back in August for more testing and whatnot, but he is in good health.**

**ALSO! I know this is sickingly short, I just need to get back into the feel of this story. Right now I am going to focus on writing this one and another BTR fic I recently started called 'You're Not Invisible To Me'…That one is a Kendall Angst/ Abuse fic that takes place when the boys are all kids if you're interested in checking it out. Not much more to say right now…BUHNAYNER! :D**

**Thanks for putting up with me! **

**ALSO- ALSO! Go check out MissJamie7 's BTR story titled This Yellow Road. She got inspiration from THIS story and she is using the original version of a character that she let me borrow for one of my other stories. Yep, she is pretty awesomely amazing and you guys should go check her story out. The prologue seems pretty promising for an epic story.**

**Okay see ya guys next update :D haha**


	22. The death of Mitchie

**READ ME! Okay so this isn't a real chapter for TFTB. I am still working on the next chapter, I want to make it very long and detailed for you because I really have been slacking off for the last couple of chapters. I felt the need to be a bit humorous and this is what I got from it, there is a little chapter sneak peak in this little authors chapter that will be used later on in the story. I hope you enjoy it, and im very sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie Moore was sitting on her derpy Palm Woods standard couch, her green blankie wrapped around her shoulders and laptop in lap. Her hands stood awkwardly above the keyboard as she tried to think of what to write, with un-sure fingers she began to type the next chapter of her story.<p>

_Dak slammed his fist into the wall in fury._

"_God dammit Jess! Tell me why the hell not!" He demanded loudly, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly._

_Jessie flinched away from him, she wasn't going to admit it, but he was starting to scare her with his sudden burst of anger. To be completely honest with herself, she didn't know…she didn't know why the hell not._

"_Answer me Jess…please." Dak pressed, his voice was less demanding now. He sounded as if he were pleading with her._

"_Dak I jssoisdij-…_

"No no no no no! Darn it!"

Mitchie slammed her fist down on the keyboard again in aggravation, typing in abunch of gibberish. After about three pages worth of complete utter keyboard assaulting, she X'ed out the word page and pulled up a new one.

"Writers block will be the death of me I swear…" She mumbled to herself as she pulled her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the upcoming headache.

"_Hell no! We won't go! Mitchie is a heartless dope!" _

"What the…"

Mitchie sat her laptop down on the coffee table and stood up from the couch. She followed the noise of the chanting to her balcony, and what greeted her outside made her mouth drop in shock. There was a huge mob of about fifty people down by the pool. They held picket signs and pitchforks, some had homemade spears, and one girl was banishing a samurai sword. They were all standing underneath her balcony and they did not look happy to see her.

"What is going on out here?" She exclaimed, wiping her eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing shit… Nope…they were still there.

"Why haven't you updated!" One girl with blonde hair holding a sign that read '_Mitch the Bitch must DIE!_' shouted up at her.

That's when Mitchie realized that this angry mob was a group of her readers, apparently they had read the newest chapter. It seemed they weren't too happy about it, it didn't help her case that she left them on a cliffhanger…

"Please don't kill me!" Mitchie pleaded to her readers from the balcony of her apartment, she had to duck to avoid being hit with a glass bottle that one chick just launched her way.

They stood there holding pointy objects and shouting violent things about possible decapitation at her. Mitchie thanked her lucky stars that they were down there and she was up here on her balcony, safe from any serious bodily harm. The screams of the mob were interrupted by a knock on her door.

Mitchie held a finger up to the angry mob. "Hold those thoughts guys!" She said, then rushed back inside.

The person behind the door pounded their fist against it impatiently.

"Keep your pants on, im comi- oofff!" Mitchie tripped on an empty cheeto bag and effectively face-planted into the kitchen counter.

"Son of a- stupid bag!"

Standing back up and clutching her throbbing face in her hand she glared down at the small foil baggie. Pulling her foot back, she attempted to send the evil little thing flying across the floor. Only to end up back on the hardwood floor in a flat out pain angel. The door slowly opened and a curious faced James Diamond poked his head in.

"Oh…it's opened…Hey Mitch! The guys and I were wondering why there's a mob of attractive ladies with shar- why are you lying on the floor?" James asked, looking down at her with a raised brow.

Mitchie shot up off the floor and yanked James into the apartment. He watched as she slammed the door shut and hurriedly locked it up. She grabbed a chair from the dining table and wedged it under the doorknob…just to be safe ya know?

"Should I even ask?"

Mitchie just shook her head and stared at him with wide eyes.

"_MITCHIE! Get your sorry ass back out here! We weren't finished with you!" _

James raised his brow and began walking towards the sliding doors that lead to the balcony, Mitchie leapt forward off of the door and grabbed James by the arm.

"Don't do it! They have pitchforks!" Mitchie hissed in a whisper.

"Im sure its just a huge misunderstanding Mitch."

James chuckled and placed an arm on her back, pushing her forward towards the doors. She planted her heels and gripped the frame as he tried to shove her out of the door.

"No! James! Stop it, they're going to kill me!" Mitchie pleaded as he pushed her through the frame and out the door.

The crowd got effectively louder as she and James were back in sight. James walked over to the ledge while Mitchie stayed close to the door, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated just a wee bit.

"What's going on here ladies?" James asked curiously.

"She's been gone for like two and a half months, _two and a half months!"_ One girl yelled.

"Yeah, and her chapters are getting shorter and shorter with each update. I don't know about the rest of ya'll, but I find that to be just cruel." Another girl spoke up.

"Lets not forget that its been twenty chapters already and nothing very interesting has even happened yet!" A third girl added before the crowd broke into loud and jumbled shouts.

James smiled. "Girls girls girls!" He shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"_Long legs and burgundy lips!"_ Mitchie piped up in sing song.

The crowd, including James all turned their heads to frown at her in distaste. Mitchie blushed lightly and took another step closer to the glass door.

James turned back toward the crowd. "Me and Mitch have already talked about this, she has been trying her hardest to get the storyline neatened up to better the story – you guys want an interesting story plot don't you?" He asked.

The crowd began murmuring in agreement, and then one girl shouted.

"I read on Tumblr that she stays for Kendall now!"

Everything seemed to get deafly quiet as James slowly turned to face a red faced Mitchie, he stared at her for what seemed like years before he spoke.

"Is that true?" He asked quietly, sounding kind of hurt.

She quickly shook her head. "NO! Its not like that! I- I" She couldn't find the right words, she could feel the word vomit about to come up so she quickly shut her mouth.

Without a word, James walked over to Mitchie and snatched her up and threw her onto his shoulder, she could only squeak as he walked over to the ledge.

"No James, please!" Mitchie pleaded desperately.

But James Diamond wasn't listening.

"Tear her limb from limb girls."

And with that said James dropped Mitchie off of the balcony where she disappeared into the mob, the only thing the guest of Palm Woods heard was the sound of Mitchies blood curling screams as she was pumbled by the Rusher Fandom…

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I really hope I didnt offened anyone with this chapter. Did anyone get the Motley Crue refrence? Thanks for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. :)<strong>


End file.
